Baleista
by ernesto.roca
Summary: Trevieze, luego de concluir su misión de dar inicio al proyecto Galaxia, es guiado por la misma mano invisible que lo ha acompañado toda su vida, hacia una nueva aventura en la que tendrá que enfrentarse con una nueva forma de vida que se creía destruida hacía veinte mil años. La placentera visita a un planeta inofensivo, termina convirtiéndose en una lucha por su supervivencia.
1. Capitulo 1

PRIMERA PARTE

Trevize, ahora totalmente seguro de haber tomado la correcta decisión en favor a Galaxia, miró a Bliss y a través de ella a Gaia. Intentó imaginar el resultado de su elección, la creación del súper organismo interplanetario Galaxia del que Gaia era apenas un ejemplo a pequeñísima escala. Bliss era a Gaia como Gaia era a Galaxia. Trevize no lograba hasta ese momento comprender en toda su extensión qué era Gaia, y supo que intentar comprender a Galaxia era una tarea mucho más difícil. Durante todo ese periodo que meditaba sobre este tema, mantuvo la mirada fija en Bliss, cosa que empezó a incomodar a Pelorat.

-¿Preocupado por algo? -dijo Pelorat intentando despertar a Trevize para que quite su mirada de ella.

-En realidad no. Más bien me siento totalmente tranquilo con mi decisión. Simplemente estaba pensando algunas cosas, intentando comprender lo que he escogido.

-Fue para bien -respondió Bliss quien también miraba fijamente a Trevize.

-De eso no tengo duda -contestó Trevize -simplemente estaba intentando adivinar cómo será la Galaxia cuando Galaxia sea conformada como un sólo organismo.

-Será muy grande y donde quiera que estés, siempre estarás en casa.

-Si es como Gaia que incluso los elementos inertes que componen la gran masa planetaria son parte de la conciencia de Gaia, Galaxia comprenderá no sólo los planetas habitados sino incluso todos los planetas y estrellas que están contenidos en la Galaxia. Es una gran masa de conciencia, ¿no te parece?

-Si, es un proyecto a muy grande escala. Incluso yo-nosotros-Gaia no comprendo-comprendemos-comprende el gran resultado de esa unión. Pero comparando nuestra manera de existir con la de ustedes los independientes, podemos deducir rápidamente que el resultado es mucho más ventajoso para todos.

-Para todos en general, pero el individuo desaparece.

-Eso no es cierto -dijo Pelorat -mira a Bliss, es Gaia pero también tiene una vida individual como tú o yo, incluso una vida más feliz.

-Pero es muy dependiente de su comunidad, su separación con Gaia le afecta mucho más que la nuestra con Términus. De hecho, después de mucho tiempo es que me acuerdo que existe un planeta con ese nombre, y sin embargo no por eso me he sentido mal. Eso no ocurre contigo Bliss.

-Pero cuando Galaxia esté conformada, como ya dije, en todos lados estaremos en casa.

-Tienes que reconocer que Bliss tiene razón -siguió diciendo Pelorat como su fuese el abogado de ella -y tú mismo lo has decidido así.

-Otra cosa que me preocupa de Galaxia, es que la pérdida del individuo significa la eliminación de la lucha individual por la superación. Eso es claramente le fin de la evolución.

-Tú mismo has dicho que es la única salvación en caso de un ataque de otra Galaxia más avanzada. En realidad tú tienes razón, al conformarse la conciencia colectiva, tal cual tengo yo con Gaia, todos mis esfuerzos están apuntados a obtener una ventaja para todos los elementos que conforman Gaia. La superación no desaparece, simplemente es una superación más orientada. Pero hay veces que tengo que evitar obtener una ventaja personal debido a que eso perjudicaría a Gaia, y tengo que ceder ante eso.

-Has perdido tu libertad, ¿no es cierto?

-Nunca se recibe algo a cambio de nada. Eso es una ley de la naturaleza. Pierdo algo de mi libertad, pero obtengo algo mucho más importante, un proyecto mucho más grande, Gaia, y ahora Galaxia.

-No sé si estaría dispuesto a ceder algo, aunque sea minúsculo, de mi libertad. Quizá es por que nunca me ha gustado hacer lo que otros dicen que haga. Es por eso que no creo que pueda sobrevivir en un mundo así.

-Pero tú eres consejero de Términus, y sabes que tu objetivo es conocer qué es lo más conveniente para la fundación. Y también existe la segunda fundación, que igualmente está siempre calculando con su psicohistoria lo que conviene a la humanidad en general. Ningún ciudadano de la fundación es totalmente libre de hacer lo que quiera. Ellos obedecen lo que el alcalde de la fundación norma, y el alcalde a su vez, aunque no quiera, obedece lo que la segunda fundación tiene calculado. Nadie es libre, ni tú. La única diferencia es que en Gaia lo sabemos, pero ustedes simplemente viven soñando con una libertad que no tienen. Reconozco que para ustedes debe ser pesado aceptar esa realidad, pero para nosotros que siempre hemos vivido con esa conciencia, nos resulta natural y hasta lógico que sea así.

-Suena lógico mi amigo -dijo Pelorat al ver que Trevize no pronunciaba palabra, clara señal que ella había ganado en la batalla de argumentos -y creo que al final la humanidad se acostumbrará a esa situación y verá tan normal vivir unidos con el resto de la galaxia, como lo que ahora nosotros vemos normal vivir separados. Es una cuestión de costumbre, y el hombre se acostumbra a todo, no lo olvides.

El silencio volvió a hacerse oír después de una intensa conversación, quizá la más importante de todas las que en ese momento se estaban realizando a lo largo y ancho de la galaxia. Por unos momentos, todos los argumentos expuestos recientemente dejaron de tener valor ante la certeza que ya no se podía hacer nada para detener el proceso. La aceptación de esta realidad ineludible cayó como el martillo de un juez, que con su seco golpe indica definitivamente que todo ha terminado, y que a partir de ese momento ya no valen más los argumentos y que el veredicto ha sido decidido. Si fue para bien o para mal, eso ya no importa.

Los pensamientos del futuro que le esperaba a la humanidad rondaron por las cabezas de los tres, y durante un largo tiempo permanecieron en silencio. Cuando sus mentes habían analizado todas las alternativas ante las cuales el mundo se enfrentaba, el tema dejó de tener importancia y el aburrimiento por ese estado inmóvil los despertó de su letargo. Fue Trevize quien rompió la inmovilidad y giró su rostro a su alrededor, tratando de conocer más a fondo el lugar. En su revisión de su entorno se percató de una ausencia que no había percibido durante la conversación, y esa sensación lo incomodó tratando de entender a qué se relacionaba. Después de varios segundos recién logró determinar la fuente de esa sensación y no pudo sino exclamar.

-¡Fallom! ¡No está!

Los tres empezaron buscar ansiosamente con la mirada por sus alrededores, pero no lograron ver su paradero.

-Pero si estaba a mi lado. -dijo Bliss con un tono desesperado -Pensé que seguía conmigo.

-No te preocupes -dijo Trevize notando la angustia de Bliss -seguro está jugando por allí. Tú sabes cuán curiosos son los niños. Más bien busquémoslo, debe estar jugando por allí.

Diciendo eso se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala donde se encontraban, se asomó por el pasillo y miró en ambas direcciones sin poder encontrar ninguna pista que le diga por dónde se podría haber ido Fallom.

-Vamos a tener que dividirnos -dijo Trevize a Pelorat que se encontraba justo detrás suyo igualmente mirando en ambas direcciones del pasillo -Tú te iras con Bliss en esa dirección y yo tomaré esta. El primero que la encuentre grita.

-En marcha -dijo Pelorat obedeciendo las órdenes impartidas y caminando presuroso en la dirección indicada. Bliss caminaba nerviosamente detrás suyo.

Trevize por su parte caminó en la dirección opuesta del pasillo, pasando al lado de innumerables puertas que permanecían cerradas. Llegó al final del pasillo donde encontró otro pasillo que lo cruzaba transversalmente en ambas direcciones. Estuvo un rato mirando hacia ambos lados intentando nuevamente decidir cuál sería el camino correcto. Ambas direcciones eran totalmente idénticas, con puertas cerradas a ambos lados, y luces tenues que manaban suavemente del techo, sin un foco definido. Todo estaba inmaculado, como si nada pudiese ensuciar esa pulcritud, como si nadie hubiese visitado esos pasillos desde el día de su construcción. Sumido en sus pensamientos escuchó un grito que provenía del otro lado del pasillo, y pudo reconocer en él, la voz de Pelorat. Inmediatamente corrió por el pasillo que le había traído, pero esta vez en dirección contraria. En dos minutos recorrió todo el trayecto que había tomado casi veinte minutos, y se encontró nuevamente con otra bifurcación. Nuevamente se encontró en el problema de escoger, por lo que recurrió a llamar a sus amigos para poder guiarse con la voz. Gritó fuertemente el nombre de ambos y a los pocos segundos escuchó la respuesta de su llamado. Con eso ya tenía claramente la dirección de donde procedía e inició nuevamente su carrera hacia la fuente de ese llamado. En su carrera pasaba por las repetitivas puertas en el tenuemente iluminado pasillo, y su ansia de llegar era tan grande que cruzó sin ver al lado de una de esas puertas que se encontraba abierta. Cruzó sin ver y fue la voz de Pelorat en sus espaldas lo que detuvo su carrera en seco. Trevize regresó sobre sus pasos hasta el lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos y pudo reconocer que Bliss sostenía entre sus manos la flauta que había pertenecido a Fallom.

-Encontramos su flauta -dijo Bliss mostrándola -pero no logramos encontrar a Fallom, a pesar de que lo hemos llamado

-Sí -dijo Trevize -escuché los gritos, por eso vine. ¿Ya revisaron todo el lugar?

-No hay rastro de ella. Hemos intentado entrar en otras habitaciones pero todas están cerradas. Sólo esta se encontraba abierta. -respondió Pelorat.

-Entonces Daneel cumplió con lo que había dicho.

-No puede ser -dijo Bliss recordando las palabras de Daneel -No creo que lo haya hecho tan pronto.

-Tal como dijo, su mente positrónica estaba totalmente agotada y necesitaba una mente humana dónde descargar todo su conocimiento y conciencia -corrigió Trevize -Lo noté muy cansado, como si hubiese estado esperando por nuestro encargo por mucho tiempo. Yo creo que la urgencia era muy grande.

-Pero no es posible -siguió diciendo Bliss -no puede violar la primera ley. No puede hacerle daño a un ser humano, y Fallom aunque tenga sus transductores, sigue siendo humano.

-Pero no te olvides de la ley cero. -respondió Trevize -Si no lo hiciera, si no tomara el cuerpo de Fallom, estaría cumpliendo la primera ley, pero violando la ley cero. No puede, por nada del mundo, violar la ley cero. Está dentro de su construcción, y tiene que cumplirla.

-Pero no tiene piedad por la pobre niña -dijo Bliss al borde del llanto -La matará.

-No la matará. -dijo Pelorat intentando consolarla -Simplemente se unirá con ella. Compartirá su cuerpo y su cerebro, al igual que tú compartes con Gaia.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Daneel.

-No podemos hacer nada. -dijo Trevize -Daneel cumplirá con lo que tiene que hacer. No tiene otra opción. No podemos apelar a su piedad simplemente porque la ley cero está encima de cualquier sentimiento que él pueda tener. Además, es lo mejor para todos. Si no hace eso, Galaxia no será posible. Tienes que comprenderlo.

-Por lo menos quiero despedirme de ella -dijo Bliss aceptando la dura realidad que le esperaba a Fallom.

-Seguiremos buscando entonces -dijo Pelorat - ¿Verdad Trevize?

-Por supuesto. -respondió Trevize entendiendo el mensaje que le enviaba su amigo -Iremos por este pasillo todos juntos. Es muy grande para dividirse, corremos el peligro de perdernos irremediablemente. Al menos así, si nos perderemos, estaremos juntos.

Bliss, más apurada que ellos dos, adelantó sus pasos siguiendo el pasillo, dando oportunidad a que Pelorat conversase privadamente con Trevize.

-Bliss puede ser parte de Gaia, pero siempre seguirá siendo una mujer, y sentirá como mujer. Eso demuestra que por más que pertenezcas a una entidad más grande, siempre posees tu individualidad.

Trevize no supo qué responder a esa clara afirmación, y lo único que atinó fue a avanzar en pos de Bliss. Una vez estuvo cerca de ella, le preguntó.

-¿Puedes utilizar tu sensibilidad para determinar la ubicación de Daneel y Fallom?

-En realidad he estado intentando hacer eso todo el tiempo, pero lo único que logro sentir es una gran cantidad de pensamientos en todas direcciones. Ellos dos no son los únicos seres pensantes que habitan la luna. Puedo detectar una gran cantidad de pensamientos, lo que significa que hay muchos robots viviendo en esta estación. No creo que sean humanos por las condiciones en que estamos -siguió diciendo Bliss -pero no podría diferenciar si el pensamiento que detecto es proveniente de un cerebro humano o de un cerebro positrónico.

-Eso no es de mucha ayuda -dijo Trevize ya preocupado por que la búsqueda se había extendido más de lo que se había propuesto. -Tiene que estar en una de estas salas. Sino, Fallom no habría perdido su flauta en este lugar.

-Todas las puertas están cerradas, -dijo Pelorat -ya hemos intentado abrirlas.

-¿Y qué crees? ¿Qué van a dejar la puerta abierta para que entremos? No seas ingenuo -dijo molesto Trevize acercándose a la puerta más cercana al lugar donde se había encontrado la flauta.

Una vez allí intentó abrirla, pero tal como había dicho Pelorat, estaba cerrada. Eso, sin embargo, no fue impedimento para que Trevize no pudiese entrar.

-Aléjense un poco -dijo Trevize y apuntó su arma contra el borde de la puerta.

Un rayo salió del arma y fulminó con un relámpago la cerradura de la puerta. Trevize se acercó y la empujó para abrirla a la fuerza y permitirles el paso. El rayo había cumplido su cometido por que la puerta lentamente se abrió, aunque la obscuridad reinante en la sala, escondía su interior. Los tres visitantes asomaron a la puerta e intentaron ver, o al menos adivinar, lo que allí se encontraba. No pudieron ver nada, y fue necesaria una dosis de valor para que Trevize se animase a atravesar la puerta hacia la absoluta obscuridad reinante. Sin embargo ni bien puso un pie dentro de la sala, el mismo tipo de luz tenue que iluminaba los pasillos, alumbró la sala en toda su extensión. Eso causó el más inesperado asombro, tanto por la aparición de la luz de manera repentina, como por los objetos que allí se encontraban almacenados.

La sala era de gran tamaño, pero gracias al tipo de luz que la cubría en toda su extensión, se podía ver todo lo que allí había sin importar lo alejado que se encontraba. Cerca de ellos había una gran cantidad de objetos de los más variados, los cuales claramente se veía habían sido arrebatados con notoria prisa. Eso era revelado por el poco cuidado que se había tenido al ubicarlos en ese lugar, así como por los daños en algunos de los objetos que claramente fueron ocasionados al ser retirados de su lugar original.

-Mira -dijo Pelorat, más conocedor de ese tipo de ambientes -parece un museo de historia universal.

-Puedo adivinar que aquí se encuentra todo lo que fue sustraído de los otros planetas, y que hacían alusión a la Tierra. -agregó Trevize

-Y estoy seguro que acertarías. Mira aquí -dijo Pelorat acercándose a una pila de documentos apresuradamente arrojados al piso -estos documentos fueron traídos de la biblioteca de Trantor. Este es el sello con el que identificaban todos sus documentos. Bien acomodados, estos documentos ocupaban cinco salas de esa biblioteca. De eso estoy seguro.

-Y allí hay más -dijo Trevize señalando a las espaldas de Pelorat -esos documentos también tienen grabado el sello que haces referencia.

-Esto es grandioso -siguió diciendo Pelorat -En esta sala se encuentra documentada toda la historia inicial de la humanidad. La época del surgimiento de la tierra y de la primera hora de los viajes espaciales.

-¿Qué es esa escultura que se ve en el fondo? Parece que era una persona muy importante, y muy relacionada con la tierra para estar en esta sala.

-Lo mejor será verlo de cerca, lo más probable es que tenga su nombre inscrito en la base.

Se aproximaron a la estatua de una persona, no muy alta pero claramente robusta a pesar de los años que parecía tener de acuerdo al rostro que mostraba. Estaba bastante bien conservada, considerando que debía tener muchos miles de años. Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente próximos para poder leer la inscripción que se mostraba en letras doradas a un lado de la estatua. Estaba escrito en galáctico antiguo y empleaba términos que Trevize no logró comprender.

-¿Qué significa esa frase? Debe ser galáctico antiguo.

-Todo aquí está escrito en ese idioma. Yo tuve la fortuna de poder aprenderlo estudiando documentos muy antiguos. Ese mensaje dice, no con estas palabras, que la escultura es del famoso Elijah Baley, pionero en los estudios espaciales y padre de los viajes espaciales. Le atribuyen a él el inicio de la conquista del Universo por parte de los humanos. Debió ser una persona muy respetada. En esta parte del texto está la razón por la cual fue retirada del lugar donde se encontraba.

-Son las coordenadas de la tierra -se apresuró a decir Trevize.

-Exactamente. -confirmó Pelorat -Si hubiésemos encontrado esta escultura en un principio, no habría sido necesarios tantos viajes y riesgos. Aunque tampoco habríamos tenido la fortuna de disfrutar de esa aventura.

-Disculpen que les interrumpa -dijo Bliss después de permanecer por mucho tiempo callada y sólo escuchando todo lo que decían Pelorat y Trevize -pero no vinimos aquí para un curso intensivo de historia de la Tierra. Vinimos a buscar a Fallom o a Daneel, y les rogaría que hagamos exactamente eso.

-Disculpa Bliss -dijo Pelorat ruborizado al darse cuenta de esa situación.

-Entonces sigamos la búsqueda. -dijo Trevize con un tono claramente incómodo y dejando a un lado un objeto que había llamado su atención -Ya otro día podremos revisar todo esto a fondo.

Después de eso, los tres abandonaron la sala quedando nuevamente en el pasillo. Cuando el último de ellos estuvo totalmente fuera de la sala, la luz se extinguió dejando el ambiente sumido en la profunda obscuridad que tenía antes que ellos profanaran ese lugar. En el pasillo se encontraron con el mismo problema de determinar la ubicación de Daneel y Fallom, si es que todavía eran personas diferentes. Trevize apuntó su arma contra la puerta elegida, causando otro relámpago que abrió la puerta. Esta vez Pelorat se dirigió a empujarla. La puerta se abrió y la sala permaneció sumida en la obscuridad hasta que Pelorat terminó de vencer su temor y se atrevió a entrar. Cuando dio el primer paso, al igual que en la otra oportunidad, la sala quedó completamente iluminada en toda su extensión. Tenía las mismas dimensiones que la otra, pero el contenido de esta difería totalmente. Piezas de Robots se esparcían por toda la superficie del piso, apilándose unos sobre otros.

-Robots -dijo Bliss -y una gran cantidad.

-Deben estar dañados -dijo Pelorat -de una manera que es imposible repararlos.

-O que han perdido la capacidad de repararlos. -aclaró Trevize -Deben ser cientos de ellos. Un auténtico cementerio de Robots. Un espectáculo deprimente.

-¿Desde cuándo estarán aquí? -consultó para sí mismo Pelorat y se acercó a la pila de Robots más cercana. -Mira, no están totalmente apagados -El robot que había intentado tocar, hizo un movimiento automático al primer contacto. Eso asustó a Pelorat haciendo que diese un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Sí -dijo Bliss -siento la presencia de una gran cantidad de pensamientos. No puedo descifrar lo que significan por la gran cantidad de sentimientos que emana de este lugar. El sentimiento más intenso, o quizá más repetitivo, es el de resignación. Como si se hubiesen acostumbrado a la situación que están, al estar tanto tiempo si recibir la ansiada reparación.

-La luna se desmorona -dijo Trevize -y con ella Daneel.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -dijo Pelorat.

-Simplemente mira, -contestó Trevize -la gran cantidad de Robots en esta sala. Si te fijas bien, la gran mayoría lo único que necesita es una reparación menor. Casi todos están conscientes, y hasta el que tocaste puede moverse, pero no pueden repararse ellos mismos, y no hay quién los repare. Seguro han permanecido aquí por mucho tiempo y ya han perdido las esperanzas de ser reparados. Eso demuestra claramente que Daneel ya no tiene los recursos ni la capacidad de mantener en operación toda esta estación. Poco a poco está todo siendo destruido por la entropía. Lo único que mantiene en pié todo este lugar, son los robots que aún no están dañados, pero ellos también eventualmente terminarán en este lugar, porque no hay quien los repare. Una vez el ultimo Robot termine aquí, no habrá quien mantenga el resto de la infraestructura y terminará, al igual que estos Robots, desmoronándose.

-Ya lo había dicho Daneel -se recordó Bliss -y por eso nos trajo aquí con Fallom. No puede reparar a un Robot, menos puede hacer uno nuevo. Su única salvación era contar con un ser humano vivo donde proseguir su existencia.

-Veamos que hay en la sala de al lado -dijo Trevize saliendo de la sala. Cuando Bliss y Pelorat le dieron alcance ya la puerta de la otra sala se encontraba abierta. Pelorat dejó que sea Trevize quien la empuje para que pudieran entrar.

La sala se iluminó con sus presencias, y descubrió su interior a las visitas.

-Máquinas -dijo Bliss -Pero estas máquinas no tienen pensamientos. No son Robots.

-Deben ser parte de los sistemas que mantienen operando esta estación. Todo está dañado -confirmó Trevize. -Sospecho que toda esta ala debe contener los equipos en desuso. No vamos a encontrar nada por aquí.

-Pero aquí fue donde Fallom perdió su flauta.

-Toda es búsqueda de Fallom me parece inútil -dijo Trevize con un tono molesto -sabíamos que lo iban a utilizar, por el bien de galaxia. Dejemos que las cosas sucedan.

-Pero quiero darle mi último adiós -dijo Bliss con voz entrecortada.

-De todas maneras solo Fallom-Daneel puede decirnos dónde está la salida -dijo Pelorat -Tenemos que encontrarlo para obtener esa información.

-En eso tienes razón -dijo Trevize reconociendo la necesidad de su búsqueda -Pero vamos a buscarlo más rápido. Debe estar cerca de estas salas.

-Gracias Trevize, sabía que tenías buenos sentimientos -dijo Bliss -Te seguimos.

A ambos lados del pasillo se encontraban innumerables puertas que permanecían cerradas. Tendrían que intentar adivinar cuál era la que conducía a donde Fallo-Daneel estaba.

-Son muchas puertas -dijo Pelorat -tendremos que forzarlas todas para poder encontrar a Fallom.

-No tenemos tanto tiempo -corrigió Trevize -y la pistola láser no tiene tanta energía para poder abrirlas todas. De hecho -dijo mirando la carga de la pistola -no podremos abrir más de tres.

-Pero son mucho más que eso -siguió diciendo Pelorat -cómo podremos adivinar cuál es la puerta correcta.

-No adivinaremos -dijo Trevize -Bliss no los dirá. Ella puede detectar la presencia de inteligencia, aun sin ver a través de la puerta.

-Solo lo he hecho a gran escala planetaria. Eso es fácil -dijo Bliss notoriamente preocupada -Me estás pidiendo que haga lo mismo para una sola habitación. No creo poder hacerlo.

-No tenemos otra opción. Ya sabes los motivos. Tendrás que enfocar más tus facultades y hacer un esfuerzo adicional. Si quieres encontrar a Fallom y salir de aquí, por supuesto.

-Me estás exigiendo demasiado -reclamó Bliss.

-Yo no lo estoy haciendo -respondió molesto Trevize -es la circunstancia que estamos lo que nos está exigiendo a todos dar más de lo que podemos. Ahora te rogaría que actuemos a la brevedad.

El pasillo, después de la discusión quedó sumido en el mismo silencio que antes. Bliss, con el rostro mostrando un esfuerzo mental, permanecía quieta con los ojos cerrados sin hacer el mínimo movimiento. Sus compañeros, para evitar interrumpir en su labor, permanecían lo más quietos posibles. Por un momento Pelorat temió que sus propios pensamientos interrumpieran la labor de Bliss e intentó acallarlos, pero la labor fue imposible y Pelorat se recriminó su incapacidad de controlar su propia mente. Permanecieron por mucho tiempo esperando la respuesta de Bliss, y no se atrevían a preguntar si ya había detectado algo, por temor a interrumpir su labor. Fue Bliss la que rompió el silencio y dubitativamente señaló una de las puertas que habían dejado atrás.

-Gaia sospecha que es esa puerta. En realidad hay muchas sugerencias de cuál podría ser la puerta, pero esa es la que más votos a tenido. Yo también voté por esa.

-Entonces vamos a ver si lograron adivinar. ¿Quién quiere apostar? -dijo Pelorat acercándose a la puerta elegida.

-No hay tiempo para eso -dijo Trevize -aléjense para que la abra.

El rayo nuevamente impactó en la puerta y Trevize la empujó con el pié. Esperó que sus otros compañeros se asomaran e ingreso con ellos. Como todas las salas, el interior permanecía sumido en la obscuridad y sólo se iluminó cuando ellos ingresaron. Esta, a diferencia de las que habían visto, estaba muy bien ordenada. Tenía una mesa en medio y rodeada de instrumentos que no supieron adivinar su función. Su tamaño también difería notoriamente, ya que esta no excedía ni a la cuarta parte del tamaño de las otras que habían visitado. Apoyado a las paredes, se encontraban estantes que cubrían casi toda la extensión. En ellos se podía ver pequeños objetos, instrumentos, libros, catálogos, y fotografías; muchos de esos objetos eran totalmente desconocidos para ellos, y finalmente se resignaron a dejarlos en sus lugares. En el centro de la habitación, se encontraba la mesa y sobre la mesa, se encontraba un gran bulto. Estaba totalmente cubierto con una coraza plástica y traslúcida, por lo que no lograron determinar su contenido.

-Esto me parece la oficina de un doctor -dijo Pelorat en su ingenuidad -como los que yo solía ir cuando era niño. Yo fui un niño muy enfermo -confesó -y visitaba muchas veces al doctor. Pero después se descubrió que no era enfermo, sino que todo mi problema era psicológico. El tratamiento que me...

-Perdón que te corte. -dijo Trevize -Yo nunca he tenido necesidad de ir al médico, y por eso no conozco mucho de esto, pero quiero que me confirmes si me equivoco. Esta mesa, ¿Es un quirófano?

-No lo sé -respondió -pero me parece mucho al consultorio de un médico.

-No sé si me equivoco, pero apostaría mi nave a que dentro de esta coraza está el cuerpo de Fallom.

-Y cómo lograrás abrirlo -preguntó Bliss preocupada.

-Alguno de estos controles tiene que abrirlo, es cuestión de encontrar cuál es.

Tal como dijo Trevize, lo único que tenían que hacer era determinar cuál abría la coraza, pero para encontrarlo demoraron varias horas hasta tal punto que Trevize perdió el interés en encontrarlo.

-Déjame a mí -dijo Pelorat -Quizá yo tenga suerte.

-Tú nunca has manejado un control -le criticó Trevize -nunca lograrás hacerlo.

-La diferencia es que tú -le respondió desafiante -estás acostumbrado al control de la nave, que prácticamente lo hace todo. Estos equipos no se acercan en nada a lo que tú tienes en tu nave. Son de una tecnología muy atrasada, por lo que requiere de mayor cooperación por parte del humano. Es por eso que es más probable que lo haga yo. Acuérdate que soy historiador y estoy más adaptado a lo antiguo.

-¿Estás segura que hay algo allí? -preguntó molesto e impaciente Trevize.

-Gaia siente una débil inteligencia en ese lugar. Pero no quiero asegurar que Fallom está allí.

-Ya está -dijo Pelorat orgulloso -Mira como se está empezando a abrir.

Trevize y Bliss miraban asombrados a Pelorat mientras se abría la coraza. Para ellos, el que Pelorat haya logrado abrirlo era mucho más asombroso que el propio contenido de la coraza. Ambos mantenían fija la mirada en el rostro de Pelorat que poco a poco iba formando una mueca extraña. Este mantenía una mirada fija hacia abajo, como petrificado, y no movía un músculo de su cuerpo. Estuvieron en esa escena por mucho tiempo, hasta que Bliss despertó de ese asombro y fijó su mirada en lo que Pelorat miraba.

-¿Daneel? -dijo al reconocer lo que yacía sobre la mesa, como preguntando en voz alta para confirmar que lo que veía era exactamente eso. Fue recién en ese momento que Trevize y Pelorat salieron de su letargo y reconocieron esa gran verdad.

-¿Está dormido? -preguntó nuevamente Bliss.

-No lo creo -dijo Trevize como sospechando algo fatídico -creo que ya está muerto. O mejor dicho apagado.

-Entonces ya se hizo el cambio -dijo Pelorat comprendiendo lo que Trevize estaba pensando.

-Juraría que sí. Ya todo está hecho, como lo advertí antes.

-¿Y Fallom? -preguntó Bliss sin atreverse a aceptar lo evidente.

-Ya no existe -dijo Trevize.

Estuvieron un rato observando el cuerpo inerte de Daneel. El que durante veinte mil años había regido la galaxia. No lo había hecho mal, tenían que reconocerlo, pero podía hacerlo mejor. Y ahora, con un nuevo cuerpo esa era su misión.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer, es buscar la salida e irnos de este lugar. Ya hemos cumplido con nuestra misión, le hemos traído un cuerpo a Daneel y hemos dado vida a Galaxia. Es hora que nos dediquemos a nuestra propia vida. Ya no quiero seguir viajando, es hora de descansar.

Siguiendo la sugerencia de Trevize, salieron de la sala y se encontraron nuevamente en el pasillo, sin saber qué camino tomar para encontrar la nave y poder marcharse lo más pronto posible.

-No sé si lo que digo pueda ayudar -dijo Bliss tímidamente -pero Gaia está sintiendo una comunicación con alguna inteligencia muy básica y débil Podría decirse que es una inteligencia básica, por lo que deduzco corresponde a una computadora, no a un robot.

-Puede ser la computadora de la nave -dijo Trevize recordándola, y extrañándola con mucha intensidad -¿Cuál es la dirección de la señal?

-Es en esa dirección -respondió Bliss señalando con la mano en dirección del pasillo. Acto seguido, y sin avisar a sus compañeros, inició su marcha hacia donde sentía provenía la señal.

Por un tiempo estuvo caminando silenciosamente por entre pasillos y bifurcaciones. Caminaba con la seguridad de quien conoce el camino y lo ha recorrido infinidad de veces. En cada bifurcación, escogía el pasillo a seguir, demostrando plena confianza en lo que sentía. Por detrás de ella, e intentando no hacer ni el mínimo ruido, Trevize y Pelorat seguían sus pasos a corta distancia. La estuvieron siguiendo hasta que finalmente ella se detuvo frente a una puerta. Automáticamente Trevize sacó su arma láser y apuntó hacia la puerta, pero no pudo utilizarla porque Bliss, sin mirar lo que Trevize hacía, empujó suavemente la puerta. La puerta se abrió y dejó ver la silueta de la nave, y los tres se acercaron rápidamente como si el sólo hecho de estar frente a ella sea suficiente para recuperar la seguridad.

-Llegamos al fin -dijo Pelorat -ya estaba extrañando su presencia.

-Entremos y allí conversamos -dijo Trevize tocando con su mano los controles de ingreso.

Sólo él y los ingenieros de la fundación podían abrir la nave. Ninguna otra persona en toda la galaxia podía activar la puerta de ingreso. Eso tranquilizaba a todos, ya que sentían la seguridad de que nadie más que ellos podrían ingresar a su interior, y por lo tanto dentro de la nave estarían totalmente seguros. La puerta se abrió y los tres ingresaron al interior de la nave. Trevize sin más demora se dirigió directamente a su habitación donde se encontraba el control de la nave. Una vez allí se sentó y tomó con su mano el control y sintió cómo su conciencia se entremezclaba con la nave y podía ver todas las habitaciones y el exterior de la nave al mismo tiempo. Pudo detectar una presencia cerca de la puerta y dirigió su conciencia hacia allí. La imagen mostró a Fallom de pie mirando hacia la nave como despidiendo a viejos amigos. Trevize sabía que si bien el cuerpo que veía era el de Fallom, era Daneel quien estaba allí despidiéndose. No quiso decir nada a sus compañeros sobre lo que veía y, mientras preparaba todo lo necesario para el despegue, sintió pensamientos provenientes de esa imagen, pensamientos de agradecimiento, fe y esperanza por el porvenir de la humanidad. No supo cómo responder el mensaje y simplemente en su propia mente reconoció la seguridad de que la elección tomada era la correcta y que lo único que quedaba era tener fe y esperanza por el advenimiento de Galaxia. Asombrosamente sintió la respuesta de Daneel a esos pensamientos, como si hubiesen establecido un canal de comunicación, y utilizaron ese canal para despedirse y desearse buena suerte.

La nave se elevó y lentamente salió del hangar hacia la superficie blanca de la luna. En ese momento la parte donde se encontraba era iluminada por los brillantes rayos solares. La imagen de la superficie era muy hermosa, tanto que Trevize quiso compartir con sus compañeros ese espectáculo, sabiendo que era la única oportunidad en toda su vida de poder verla. Los llamó a través del intercomunicador, y en pocos segundos estaban Bliss y Pelorat observando al igual que él, la brillante superficie de la luna. Se fueron alejando de la superficie y el campo de visión se ampliaba con la lejanía. Las imágenes presentadas eran indescriptibles, y todos ellos miraban como intentando capturarlas en su mente para poder recordarlas el resto de sus días. Trevize no quiso decepcionar a su público y accionó los controles para realizar un vuelo rasante por toda la superficie de la luna. Los blanquísimos acantilados, y cráteres sobre los que volaban tenían una belleza única. No por nada la naturaleza había escogido a ese planeta y a ese satélite como el lugar del nacimiento de la vida en toda la galaxia. Fue la belleza de la luna que obligó a esos primitivos monos a levantar su mirada al cielo y poco a poco erguirse para poder conquistar el universo. La belleza que transcurría ante su vista fue bruscamente interrumpida por una absoluta obscuridad.

-Estamos en el lado obscuro -dijo Trevize tranquilizando a la audiencia.

Esa obscuridad, en lugar de significar el final del espectáculo, fue en realidad la excusa para que pudieran fijar su atención en otra actriz mucho más importante y elegante. Encima de la superficie obscura de la luna pudieron ver una gran esfera azul de un gran tamaño. La tierra se presentaba ante ellos como un segundo acto en esta presentación ante sus lejanos visitantes. Les pareció mucho más bella que cuando recién llegaron. Trevize fue acercándose a la azulada superficie y dejando tras de él la obscura superficie lunar. El blanco de las nubes, y el azul del mar, formaban una acuarela de variados colores.

-Es muy bella -dijo Bliss contemplando la imagen que se les presentaba en la pantalla de la nave.

-Sí -contestó Pelorat -La humanidad no pudo haber escogido un lugar mejor para nacer.

Estuvieron sobrevolando la superficie de la Tierra capturando todo el espectáculo en sus memorias. En la acuarela que se les presentaba pudieron reconocer los límites entre el agua y la superficie terrestre.

-Es un planeta de agua -dijo asombrado Pelorat al observar que la mayor proporción estaba inundada por grandes extensiones de agua que casi cubrían todo el globo. -Eso no lo mencionaban los datos históricos.

-Quizá porque lo consideraban obvio -dijo Trevize -por lo que estaba de más comentarlo. Era la cuna de la humanidad, y todos deberían conocerla.

Pelorat no contestó a los comentarios y en lugar de eso continuó observando las imágenes que se presentaban ante ellos. Recorrieron casi toda la extensión y Trevize modificó el rumbo para volver sobre sus pasos y poder realizar una última observación, y todos volvieron a contemplar el mismo dibujo ante sus ojos.

-No sé si se podría... -dijo Pelorat sin atreverse a terminar la frase.

-Poderse qué -consultó Trevize con curiosidad por saber qué quería Pelorat.

-No vas a querer -contestó este -es una tontería.

-Dime qué querías decir -contestó Trevize -y yo te diré si es o no una tontería.

-Solamente quería saber si podemos ingresar al planeta para poder ver más de cerca la superficie.

Trevize analizó por un tiempo la sugerencia, permaneciendo en silencio. Fue tan largo su silencio que Pelorat nerviosamente contestó.

-Sabía que ibas a considerarlo una tontería.

-No -dijo segundos después Trevize -me parece una buena sugerencia, simplemente estaba realizando la medición de la radiactividad que hay en la superficie para determinar la posibilidad. Los niveles son notoriamente altos, pero si hacemos un vuelo rápido no tendremos problema.

-¿Entonces ingresaremos al planeta? -dijo Pelorat ansiosamente

-Sí -contestó tratando de tranquilizar a su pasajero -pero déjame terminar las mediciones.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los cuales Trevize realizó toda serie de cálculos mediante la computadora de la nave, cosa que fue apenas percibida por Pelorat y Bliss quienes sólo veían el rostro concentrado de su piloto, y el movimiento leve de su mano sobre los controles.

-Prepárense para el ingreso -dijo Trevize como si fuese un presentador de un espectáculo muy importante.

Al decir eso la nave cambió de rumbo y vieron cómo la superficie del mar sobre el que volaban, se iba viendo cada vez más cercana. Finalmente bajaron tanto que pudieron reconocer las olas que espumaban sobre la superficie uniforme. La imagen permaneció sin cambio por algunos minutos hasta que finalmente pudieron ver en el horizonte una línea obscura que fue creciendo en tamaño hasta convertirse en un continente. Ingresaron a la superficie terrestre y las imágenes cambiaron. La superficie terrestre subía abruptamente formando una larga cordillera, cosa que obligó a Trevize a elevar la nave para pasar por encima de picos completamente cubiertos de blanca nieve. Una vez cruzaron esa cordillera estuvieron sobre volando una superficie plana e interminable. Nuevamente se presentaron ante otra pared montañosa pero de menor altura. Trevize maniobró de nuevo para pasarlas por encima mirando el bello espectáculo. Detrás de esas cordilleras el nivel de la superficie descendió y se mantuvo a bajo nivel por el resto del viaje. Eso le permitió a Trevize poder descender más en su vuelo y poder observar más a detalle lo que se encontraba sobre esa superficie.

-¿Qué es eso? -dijo Bliss ante las imágenes que veía.

-Son árboles. -contestó Pelorat -Grandes extensiones de árboles.

-Pero están completamente secos -aclaró Trevize -y lo han estado por mucho tiempo.

-Y la tierra que se ve abajo está totalmente desértica y erosionada -hizo notar Pelorat -La falta de vegetación ha puesto al descubierto la superficie de tierra. La falta de protección durante tanto tiempo ha causado esa notoria erosión.

-Entonces es un planeta muerto -dijo Bliss con voz triste -y no hay posibilidad de recuperar la vida.

-Mientras tenga esos niveles de radiactividad, es muy difícil que cualquier organismo viviente pueda progresar en esa superficie. Se tendrá que esperar unos cuantos miles de años más antes de pensar en reacondicionarla.

La extensión de árboles secos que se presentaba ante ellos era muy amplia. Era un gran cementerio vegetal y en un gesto de respeto por la gran cantidad de vida que habitara antes esos bosques, permanecieron en silencio el resto del viaje tan sólo mirando las tristes imágenes de abajo.

La superficie terrestre fue interrumpida nuevamente por la superficie del agua perfectamente plana. Tampoco allí se veía ningún tipo de presencia de vida, por lo que Trevize decidió abandonar de una vez el planeta. Dio a través de los controles la orden de elevar la nave pero esta no obedeció y permaneció sobrevolando la superficie del mar. Asombrado por la falta de respuesta de la que había considerado su fiel nave, volvió a insistir en la orden sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-No obedece -dijo nerviosamente a sus dos compañeros -La nave no responde.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -dijo Pelorat

-Debe ser la radiactividad que ha afectado a los controles -siguió diciendo Trevize -Es por eso que no me quiere obedecer.

-¿Y por qué puede ocurrir eso? -dijo Bliss

-Hemos permanecido más tiempo del que deberíamos haber estado. Nos hemos olvidado del problema de la radiactividad y ha afectado a los controles. La nave ya no me obedece y permanecerá sobrevolando la tierra si es que no hacemos algo.

-Y qué podemos hacer -dijo Pelorat tomando conciencia del problema en el que se encontraban. -Dilo y lo haremos.

-Ustedes nada -respondió intentando mantener la calma -Tengo que hacerlo yo. Pero esta nave no escucha lo que le digo.

-Yo, Gaia puede hacer algo -dijo Bliss -Intentaré hablar con la nave.

-Cómo lo harás -preguntó Trevize -esta no es una persona. No es parte de Gaia.

-Cuando buscaba la nave allá en la luna -siguió diciendo Bliss -Yo pude, Gaia pudo detectar un incipiente nivel de inteligencia y conciencia. En cierta forma la nave es un robot, uno muy básico, pero robot al fin. Eso quiere decir que podría intentar comunicarme con ella para enviarle la orden de salida.

-Eso es absurdo -dijo Trevize, pero después de recapacitar por unos segundos, agregó -pero no se pierde nada intentándolo.

Bliss permaneció en silencio y concentrada, como entrando en un trance ligero. Sin embargo no se veía ningún resultado y la nave seguía sobrevolando la superficie de un mar espumoso y tranquilo. El movimiento periódico y monótono del mar, cautivó la mirada de Pelorat quien no pudo quitar su vista de él. Parecía como si él también estuviese en trance con Bliss y comunicándose con la nave. Trevize, quien no había parado de intentar controlar la nave, aumentaba su nerviosismo sabiendo que a mayor tiempo en la tierra, las oportunidades de salir se reducían dramáticamente. Estaba sumido en su desesperación cuando sintió que la imagen que se presentaba a sus ojos cambiaba rápidamente. La superficie del mar se alejaba cada vez más rápido y finalmente desaparecía detrás de un banco de incipientes nubes. El cambio de imagen despertó a Pelorat de su trance quien reaccionó exclamando.

-Bliss lo logró. Estamos libres.

-La nave todavía no responde -dijo Trevize al darse cuenta que aun o obedecía a sus órdenes.

-Ya se le pasará en algunos minutos -dijo Bliss también saliendo de su trance. -Mientras Gaia se comunicaba con ella, se pudo detectar un gran ruido de fondo que hacía muy difícil la comunicación. La nave no escuchaba por tanto ruido. Toda Gaia gritó para que le escuchen, y fue la única manera para que la nave pueda entender la orden y la obedezca. El último mensaje que se le dio ya no fue necesario gritar tanto, por lo que deduzco que el ruido está desapareciendo. Sin embargo demorará unos minutos en callarse por completo.

-Es la radiactividad que afectó los controles -aclaró Trevize explicando técnicamente lo percibido por Bliss Gaia.-Eso hizo que exista demasiada energía en el sistema sobrecargándolo.

Trevize, notoriamente contrariado por lo que había sucedido, intentó nuevamente controlar la nave mediante los dispositivos que sostenía en su mano y sintió cierto temor a que la nave no le respondiese a sus deseos. Su relación con la nave había sido, desde que la utilizó por primera vez en el astro puerto de Términus, la más íntima que nunca había tenido incluyendo a todas las personas con quienes se había relacionado. Desde el primer momento que utilizó los controles, se realizó una fusión psicológica entre él y la nave Farstar, una fusión que era cada vez más intensa. Eso lo había percibido cada vez que tocaba los controles y sentía que su conciencia era aumentada con la de la nave, generando de esta manera una súper conciencia; pero cuando soltaba los controles de la nave, sentía perder toda esa conciencia y seguridad. El sentimiento que tenía después de estos momentos era de total soledad e impotencia, que sólo era soportado gracias a que tenía la seguridad de que podía volver a conectarse con la nave tan sólo tomando los controles nuevamente. Pero esa seguridad ahora ya no existía, porque mientras estuvo sobrevolando la tierra, la nave se rehusó a obedecerlo. Ya nunca más podría volver a tener confianza en la nave, y eso lo deprimió. Para su fortuna la nave obedeció a sus comandos, cosa que causó una insana felicidad en él.

-¿Qué haces Trevize? -consultó Pelorat después que estuvo mucho tiempo observándolo en silencio, y vio su paciencia agotada. Trevize no respondió a la consulta, cosa que obligó a Pelorat a preguntar de nuevo en repetidas ocasiones.

-Estoy analizando si existe algún tipo de daño en la nave. -respondió finalmente después de tanta insistencia -La radiación afectó a todo el sistema de la computadora de manera muy severa, pero aparentemente fue sólo una sobrecarga energética transitoria. Sin embargo no estoy muy seguro de eso, y es eso lo que estoy comprobando en este momento.

Trevize volvió a caer en un absoluto mutismo, y Pelorat esperó los resultados de sus revisiones. El tiempo que demoró en realizar esas comprobaciones volvió a extenderse más de lo necesario, cosa que volvió a impacientar a Pelorat quien volvió al ataque con sus preguntas.

-¿Y qué has encontrado? -preguntó repetidas veces, cada vez más nerviosamente.

Trevize no respondió hasta que el tono de voz de Pelorat fue notoriamente impaciente, cosa que desconcentró a Trevize y le hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Espera un momento por favor! -respondió molesto Trevize -Estoy haciendo algunas comprobaciones.

-Eso dijiste hace tiempo. En todo lo que ha pasado podrías haber revisado muchas veces.

-Es que tengo que hacerlo muchas veces para estar seguro que los sensores no han resultado dañados, o des calibrados, por tanta radiación. Lo hago por nuestra seguridad, porque no quiero en un futuro tener un contratiempo. Y tú te empeñas en interrumpirme.

-Más bien creo que tienes inseguridad de soltar los controles de la nave -respondió Pelorat molesto por el reclamo que sentía injusto. -Ya una vez tu nave no te quiso obedecer, y tuvo que intervenir Gaia para ponerla en su sitio, tienes miedo que ya no te pertenezca.

-No seas tonto. Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Te has detenido a analizar tus sentimientos y pensamientos en lugar de analizar la nave? Estoy seguro que no sueltas la nave porque tienes miedo que sea para siempre.

-Esta nave está programada para obedecerme solo a mí. No tengo miedo.

-También obedece a Gaia, si no recuerdas -Esto lo dijo con toda la intensión de tocar su amor propio herido.

-Pero eso fue sólo por un momento. Ahora me obedece a mí.

Pelorat, obedeciendo una seña que le hizo Bliss, no respondió a ese desafío y simplemente permaneció callado. Trevize no teniendo con quién discutir, reconoció que algo de lo que decía Pelorat era cierto. Sintió miedo por su excesiva dependencia a la nave y quiso soltar los controles para liberarse. Sin embargo un sentimiento de pánico lo envolvió por lo que no tuvo el valor de soltarlos. En su mente una lucha se desarrolló, cosa que fue claramente detectada por Bliss y Gaia. Bliss, sabiendo que en ese momento su amigo estaba sufriendo la más dura batalla, sintió la necesidad de intervenir en la lucha e indujo sentimientos de seguridad y confianza en sí mismo en Trevize. Eso rompía la norma que se había impuesto Gaia en no intervenir en Trevize, pero ya esa norma no importaba ya que lo que necesitaban de él, la creación de Galaxia, había sido obtenido. Trevize reaccionó favorablemente a los influjos de Gaia y soltó los controles. Contrariamente a lo que había temido, Trevize no sintió el temor y la depresión esperada, y por el contrario sintió una paz y libertad. Sin embargo pocos segundos de análisis le permitieron deducir que eso se debía a la influencia de Gaia, y en lugar de molestarse se sintió agradecido por la ayuda de su compañera de viaje.

-Gracias Bliss -dijo sintiéndose obligado a reconocerlo públicamente -Gracias por tu ayuda. Me doy cuenta que la nave no me hace bien.

-No hay de qué -respondió ella -Te comprendo, porque al igual que tú, yo también estoy en tu misma situación de dependencia. Yo también estoy fusionada con otra conciencia mayor, Gaia, y me costó bastante separarme de ella. Ahora ya me siento más segura de mí misma, pero de todas maneras reconozco la necesidad de estar fundida con ella.

-Ya está -dijo Pelorat aburriéndose del tema de conversación -es hora de dejar este planeta atrás. Si bien fue la cuna de la vida, ahora no es muy útil y más bien destruye la vida que se aproxima. Debemos irnos de una vez a casa.

-En eso tienes razón -dijo Trevize más recuperado -Vamos a casa.

Cuando dijo eso agarró mecánicamente los controles de la nave y empezó a guiarla hacia los límites del sistema solar. Ya no sentía la necesidad obsesiva de estar conectado al sistema, cosa que lo tranquilizó. Poco a poco la imagen de la tierra se fue reduciendo de tamaño hasta convertirse en apenas un punto de luz confundido en el fondo estrellado. La brillante luz del sol terminó por ocultarla y Trevize se obligó a despedirse definitivamente de esa imagen. Enfocó luego la imagen de los planetas exteriores al lado de los cuales tendría que pasar. En su trayectoria de salida se encontró nuevamente con el gigante anillado. -Sus anillos son inmensos -dijo Pelorat admirando la belleza del planeta.

-El anillo está conformado de innumerables asteroides que giran al rededor sin cesar. Es un satélite que no logró sobrevivir a las fuerzas gravitatorias del planeta y finalmente fue desintegrado en partículas. Es una situación bastante común en el universo. Aunque el espectáculo que ofrece este es indudablemente superior.

-Mira -dijo Pelorat que seguía observando detenidamente el escenario del planeta -hay pequeños satélites alejados del anillo.

-Y son bastantes -dijo Trevize ampliando la imagen de las cercanías del planeta -Deben ser una decena de ellos. Me acercaré a ese para dar un vistazo.

-Pero no te acerques mucho -dijo Pelorat con tono de preocupación -No confío en este sistema planetario.

-No te preocupes -respondió Trevize mientras realizaba algunas mediciones del satélite, resultado que era desplegado para que todos lo vean. -Su nivel de radiactividad es muy bajo, y totalmente inofensivo.

-En ese caso echemos un vistazo como dices.

Pasaron rasantes por encima de la superficie de uno de los satélites, y las imágenes que obtuvieron eran de un planeta de hielo. Todo estaba totalmente congelado. Sólo algunas grietas en el hielo arrojaban vapor hacia el cielo, para caer convertido en copos de nieve algunos kilómetros más allá.

-Este es un ejemplo de cuán fuerte puede ser la fuerza gravitatoria -dijo Trevize a sus alumnos. -El satélite rota al rededor del planeta, y eso hace que las fuerzas gravitatorias deformen al satélite constantemente. Eso genera calor por fricción que derrite el hielo en las profundidades. Es ese hielo que sale expulsado en forma de vapor y que crea esa interesante imagen.

-Muy interesante el efecto -dijo Pelorat -Nunca antes había sabido de ese efecto.

-¿Se dieron cuenta lo que pasó en el satélite de la tierra? Presentaba siempre la misma cara hacia el planeta. De esa manera no existía rotación relativa y eso hacía que no exista roce gravitatorio dentro del satélite. Eso mismo ocurrirá con el satélite que estamos viendo, con el tiempo y debido a tanto roce, finalmente el satélite frenará su rotación y presentará la misma cara a su planeta.

-Sabes mucho de planetas -confirmó Pelorat.

-En realidad estas cosas son básicas. Cualquier persona que haya tenido un curso elemental de pilotaje de naves interplanetarias, lo sabe.

La nave permaneció girando al rededor del satélite por unos minutos más, y luego se fue alejando de él y del imponente planeta anillado. Ya cuando el planeta pasó a formar parte del innumerable conjunto de puntos brillantes, Bliss dejó su estado de contemplación y consultó.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?

La pregunta fue sencilla de formular, pero el efecto que causó fue como un golpe en seco. El silencio que siguió a esa pregunta dio a entender claramente que no existía una respuesta. Simplemente no sabían a dónde ir. O quizá en el poco tiempo que habían estado vagabundeando en la galaxia, se habían acostumbrado a su vida nómada. El sólo pensar que tendrían que regresar a algún lugar, y una vez allí permanecer quietos el resto de su vida, no fue muy del agrado de ningunos. Pero tampoco podrían permanecer saltando de planeta en planeta sin un objetivo. Antes había sido interesante, ya que tenían una meta muy clara, encontrar la tierra. El haber cumplido su meta simplemente los dejaba sin metas, y esa era la primera cosa por hacer.

-¿Regresamos a casa? -volvió a preguntar Bliss ante tan prolongado silencio. La pregunta ahora era un poco más fácil de responder, era tan solo un sí o un no, al menos para Bliss que conocía exactamente su casa. Ella tendría que ir a Gaia, habitaba en Gaia, era parte de Gaia. Pero ellos no tenían muy claro su horizonte. Pelorat tendría que escoger entre ir a Gaia y vivir junto a Bliss, como antes lo había decidido, o regresar a Términus. Lo primero significaba que abandonaba definitivamente sus estudios de historia y la posibilidad de divulgar todos los resultados de las investigaciones de toda su vida. En Gaia poco importaba la historia, ya que la conciencia colectiva mantenía toda esa información. Pasaría a convertirse en un simple turista sin mucha actividad, y eso lo aburriría muchísimo. Por el otro lado regresar a Términus significaba abandonar a Bliss y volver a la soledad de su oficina y sus estudios, tal como había vivido siempre. Era una difícil decisión, la más importante del resto de su vida.

Por otra parte Trevize tampoco tenía una decisión fácil ante sí. En Términus nadie le esperaba, o más bien nadie le quería, en especial la alcaldesa que haría todo lo posible para hacerle la vida insoportable. Existía el riesgo de que lo arreste por robarse la nave propiedad de La Fundación, cosa que hacía del regreso una no muy agradable solución. Podría volver a Solaria, con la gobernadora. Estaría bien atendido, de eso no tenía duda, pero pasaría a ser tan solo un compañero sexual de la gobernadora. Eso sería una prisión más cómoda, pero prisión al fin. Ir a Gaia nunca fue de su agrado, por lo que ese destino estaba descartado definitivamente.

-Podemos visitar uno de esos planetas que vimos en la lista que obtuvimos de Melpomenia -dijo Pelorat interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Trevize, quien permaneció por un largo rato en silencio absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Sé que hasta ahora no nos ha ido muy bien en los planetas que hemos visitado, incluyendo la tierra, -dijo Pelorat ante la silenciosa respuesta de Trevize -pero yo no creo que todos ellos hayan tenido la misma evolución hacia un planeta hostil. Eso no es parte de la naturaleza humana.

-Me parece una buena idea -dijo Bliss, apoyando a Pelorat en su sugerencia -y de esa manera conoceríamos más a fondo lo que significa vivir en planetas aislados, tal como han estado estos por muchos miles de años. Sería como darles una segunda oportunidad.

-Cuarta. -dijo Trevize saliendo de su silencio -Y estoy seguro que el resultado será el mismo.

-Eso no lo sabemos -se defendió Pelorat -Tenemos que comprobarlo, tal como comprobamos la existencia de la Tierra y no nos dejamos influenciar por las creencias.

-Sin embargo lo que se decía era cierto. -aclaró Trevize con voz de triunfo -La Tierra sí estaba con niveles de radiactividad muy elevadas y mortales.

-Pero la encontramos a pesar de que no había ningún dato cierto sobre ella. -se defendió nuevamente Pelorat -Hemos visto tres planetas de los espaciales, y no nos ha ido bien, eso lo reconozco, pero tengo la certeza de que sólo ha sido mala suerte. Sé que si vamos a otro nos daremos cuenta que estábamos equivocados.

Trevize volvió a permanecer en silencio para analizar las opciones que tenía ante sí, y poder escoger la mejor. Por un momento consideró la opción de visitar el planeta y le pareció interesante y aventurero, aunque sabía de antemano que estarían enfrentándose a un planeta hostil. Durante un par de minutos estuvo buscando cuál sería la otra alternativa pero por más que pensaba no se le ocurría. Había descartado el viaje a Términus y a Gaia y finalmente reconoció que no tenía a dónde ir, o que los lugares donde podía ir no eran de su agrado. La visita a ese planeta se presentaba como una excelente solución mientras acomodaba las ideas en su cabeza, a pesar de los peligros a los que se tendría que enfrentar. De todas maneras, se dijo, ya estoy acostumbrado a vivir así.

-Está bien -dijo -Nos iremos a visitar ese planeta que ustedes quieren -El tono de sus palabras intentaban mostrar una falta de interés, como si lo hiciera simplemente por no desairar a sus amigos.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Pelorat con claro asombro en su cara.

-Sí. -contestó Trevize -Pero me tienen que prometer que harán lo que yo diga. No confío para nada en esos espaciales.

-De eso no te preocupes -dijo Pelorat contento por el regalo -Pero verás que la gente no es mala.

La nave ya estaba prácticamente fuera de los límites del sistema solar, y totalmente libre para hacer el salto hiperespacial a su próximo destino. En el firmamento apenas brillaban los gigantes gaseosos y la Tierra hacía ya mucho tiempo que había desaparecido del firmamento por su lejanía y su pequeño tamaño. El sol seguía siendo el objeto más brillante de esa zona del espacio, pero la intensidad de su brillo ya no era tan fuerte y no impedía que se lo pudiese ver directamente.

-Les voy a dar el privilegio de escoger el planeta donde iremos -dijo Trevize burlescamente -De esa manera cuando comprobemos que yo tenía razón en tenerles antipatía, no podrán decir que yo escogí premeditadamente uno que sabía que era hostil. Ustedes tendrán que decidir solos, y cargar solos su responsabilidad. Esta es la imagen del listado de todos los planetas que encontramos en Melpomenia.

En la pantalla de la nave se desplegó una serie de columnas con los diferentes nombres de los planetas y sus respectivas coordenadas espaciales. Ante ellos se presentaron cincuenta nombres de los cuales sólo tres de ellos eran conocidos, los planetas que habían visitado. Trevize permaneció en silencio como ausente mientras sus compañeros de viaje decidían por su próximo destino entre cuarenta y siete planetas cuyos nombres eran de los más variados.

-No sé cuál escoger. -fue la respuesta definitiva de Pelorat luego de una larga discusión con Bliss.

-Los nombres no me dicen nada -comentó Bliss igualmente indecisa por cuál señalar.

-Entonces hagámoslo a la suerte. Cierra los ojos Bliss.

Pelorat la hizo girar repetidas veces hasta que consideró que ya no tenía noción de la ubicación.

-Ahora acércate a la pantalla y escoge un punto.

Ella se acercó como le mandaron y tocó con sus dedos la posición de un planeta. El juego divirtió a todos en la nave quienes gozaban como niños de la posibilidad de jugar, y que ese infantil juego determine el futuro de su vida.

-El número dieciocho. -dijo Trevize una vez Bliss apartó su mano y permitió ver el planeta escogido -Baleista. Un nombre raro, como todos los nombres.

-Bliss ha escogido donde ir. -dijo Pelorat -Ahora tú Trevize es tu turno de realizar el próximo paso, llevarnos a esa estrella. Tengo mucha esperanza que encontraremos muy buenas personas allí.

-Eso ya lo veremos -respondió Trevize mientras enfocaba las coordenadas del planeta seleccionado. -Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es transformar esas coordenadas al tiempo actual. Afortunadamente ya tenemos datos de tres de los planetas, sus coordenadas antiguas y sus coordenadas actuales. Esa información le servirá a la computadora de la nave para aproximar el dato de la coordenada actual de Baleista.

-Fue muy rápida esta vez -continuó diciendo Trevize después de algunos pocos minutos -Ya tenemos las coordenadas de nuestro destino.

-Entonces saltemos de una vez a esa dirección -dijo impacientemente Pelorat.

-Un momento. La coordenada obtenida es una aproximación -dijo Trevize cortando la algarabía de Pelorat -Eso quiere decir que puede contener errores. Confío que los errores no son apreciables, pero es mejor estar seguro antes de terminar sumergido en el centro de una estrella. Haremos una aproximación por etapas, y muy pronto estaremos en el planeta que tanto quieres conocer.

El salto ocurrió sin que lo percibiera ninguno de ellos, por lo que sólo Trevize lo sabía ya que era él quien le había ordenado a la nave. Sus compañeros se dieron cuenta sólo cuando Trevize les mostró la imagen exterior notoriamente cambiada.

-Hemos saltado por segunda vez -aclaró a sus pasajeros -Echemos un vistazo a lo que tenemos por aquí.

-Mira esa estrella -dijo Bliss cuando apareció ante ellos una estrella dominaba el firmamento. -¿Allí es donde vamos?

-Exactamente -confirmó Trevize -Esa es la estrella alrededor de la cual gira Baleista. Iremos aproximándonos lentamente para ir investigando lo que nos depara en ese planeta. Tú Bliss serás de gran ayuda con tu percepción.

-Gaia es la que nos ayudará.

-Eso. Gaia y Tú.

Poco a poco la estrella iba aumentando su intensidad lumínica hasta que finalmente su brillo ocultó a todas las que se encontraban cerca de ella en la línea de visión.

-No hemos visto ningún planeta -dijo Pelorat preocupado.

-No te inquietes -dijo tranquilamente Trevize -Si te fijas bien notarás que hemos llegado a la estrella desde arriba del plano que forman los planetas en su trayecto. Mira allí -dijo señalando un extremo de la pantalla -ese es uno de los planetas. Es un gigante gaseoso como el que vimos en el sistema planetario de la Tierra, aunque no tan grande. Observa allí -siguió mostrando como si fueran sus alumnos en una clase de astronomía -Ese es otro bastante grande. Y finalmente, la estrella de la función. Esa me imagino es Baleista. Su distancia a la estrella es mucho mayor que la distancia que tiene Términus a su estrella, pero eso se compensa con una estrella mucho más brillante. El tamaño del planeta es un veinte por ciento más grande que Términus. Ahora lo que queda es acercarse lentamente, como siempre digo, e ir conociendo a nuestros anfitriones. Sólo pido que ustedes tengan razón y sean amigables.


	2. Capitulo 2

SEGUNDA PARTE

-Esta distancia es la más próxima que podemos estar sin ser detectados por los habitantes del planeta -dijo Trevize ante la mirada expectante de sus pasajeros. -Permaneceremos un tiempo aquí esperando detectar cualquier movimiento. Nuestra situación es ventajosa porque nosotros sí sabemos que ellos están allí, pero ellos no saben siquiera que existimos. Esa es la ventaja de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué podemos ver desde aquí? -consultó Pelorat -Estamos muy lejos. Apenas podemos ver el planeta como un punto.

-Nosotros no podemos ver, pero la Farstar tiene muchos equipos que miden una gran cantidad de señales. Miren las imágenes aumentadas del planeta. Esa coloración azul es la misma que tiene Términus, con lo que podemos sospechar que hay agua. También se puede reconocer abundantes manchas más claras, que me atrevo a apostar son nubes. Para estar más seguros, la nave hará un análisis espectral que estará listo en unos segundos. Pero esa no es la información que más me preocupa. Son las señales de radio las que deben interesarnos, ya que ellas delatan a una tecnología avanzada y potencialmente peligrosa para nosotros.

Mientras Trevize daba su clase magistral, los dos únicos que presenciaban el discurso, miraban con curiosidad las imágenes que se presentaban ante ellos y escuchaban con atención todo lo que se decía.

-Efectivamente -siguió diciendo Trevize -El planeta tiene una atmósfera compuesta por Nitrógeno, Oxígeno, Agua y Anhídrido carbónico. En resumen, hay vida. Lo que no logro detectar es algún tipo de señal de radio, pero por más que reviso en todas las frecuencias, no encuentro nada fuera a la señal de estática. ¿Puedes detectar algo Bliss?

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo y estoy detectando una potente señal de vida. Me parece que está habitada por seres humanos.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó Trevize -Yo no detecto ninguna señal de radio.

-Sí. Estoy segura. La señal es particularmente intensa.

-Entonces eso puede indicar que no tienen tecnología. Eso nos da una ventaja muy importante, ya que no deben tener naves de transporte que signifiquen una amenaza para nuestra seguridad en esta nave. Debido a la fuerte emisión de señales de vida -siguió exponiendo Trevize -debe estar habitada por una gran cantidad de humanos pero viviendo en una etapa pre-electrónica. Será muy interesante conocer una cultura en ese nivel de evolución Pelorat, ¿no te parece?

-Es un caso muy sui generis en la galaxia -aceptó Pelorat -ya que todos los planetas conocidos tienen cierto nivel de desarrollo tecnológico que le permiten disfrutar de las mínimas comodidades que una persona necesita. Tengo mucho interés en conocer de más cerca lo que nos espera allá. ¿Podemos acercarnos un poco más al planeta? Ya me aburrí de ver ese punto de luz, necesito verlo de más cerca.

-Paciencia Pelorat. Tenemos que tomar las previsiones para no resultar dañados. Todo lo que hemos dicho son sólo conjeturas, no está comprobado que sea cierto lo que dijimos.

-Pero la nave no ha encontrado ninguna señal -dijo impacientándose cada vez más Pelorat -que demuestre algún riesgo. ¿No es eso suficiente para acercarnos con tranquilidad?

-Sin embargo -dijo Bliss que había permanecido inquieta desde que llegaron a ese punto -detecto algo que no sentía desde que abandonamos Gaia. Es esa presencia que emana del planeta y que no logro comprender.

-¡Qué raro! -dijo Trevize nuevamente analizando las señales detectadas por la nave -La Farstar no detecta ninguna señal de radio, por más que lo hace una y otra vez.

-La única manera de saberlo -volvió a insistir Pelorat -es acercándose y conociendo al planeta de manera directa.

Las protestas de Pelorat no tuvieron éxito y la nave permaneció un día galáctico en esa misma posición y con todos los instrumentos de la nave en plena actividad de verificación de cualquier tipo de señal o actividad que se pudiese detectar que provenga del planeta. Durante todo ese tiempo, Trevize permaneció conectado a la nave, pero la falta de actividad hizo que sus compañeros lo abandonaran a las pocas horas, no sin antes reclamar el exceso de miedo. Trevize no hizo caso de los reclamos y permaneció, tal como dictaba la prudencia, en estado de alerta por el resto del tiempo. Sin embargo una vez sintió que su cuerpo reclamaba un descanso, programó a la nave para que despierte a todos en caso de detectar cualquier tipo de señal. Una vez hubo realizado eso, se recostó en su litera y antes de que se diese cuenta, ya estaba sumido en un profundo sueño.

Algunas horas después, que supuso eran las ocho horas galácticas que cualquier persona necesita para recuperarse de una agotadora jornada, despertó un poco confundido. Había esperado ser despertado por la alarma de la Farstar indicando la detección de una señal desconocida, pero eso no había ocurrido cosa que lo extrañaba mucho. No escuchó ninguna señal de sus compañeros de viaje, por lo que decidió ir en su búsqueda. Los encontró en la sala sentados en posición de relajamiento, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados pero por la forma en que estaban sentados dedujo que estaban despiertos. No quiso molestarlos y sin decir palabra los dejó y se dirigió a buscar algo para comer. Estuvo comiendo algunos bocadillos mientras pensaba en sus experiencias en la visita de los otros planetas espaciales, y sus siempre apresuradas huidas. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando Bliss entró seguida de Pelorat y recién los vio cuando se sentaron a su lado en la mesa.

-¿Descansaste bien? -preguntó Pelorat iniciando la conversación.

-Sí. -Respondió Trevize asintiendo igualmente con la cabeza. -Estaba muy cansado y necesitaba dormir.

-Nosotros también dormimos bien. -dijo Bliss.

-La Farstar no detectó ninguna señal de radio, -continuó Trevize -y vamos a acercarnos al planeta, para verlo más de cerca.

-Esa sí es buena noticia -dijo Pelorat animado por la expectativa de conocer un nuevo planeta.

-Pero nos acercaremos por la parte obscura. Todavía no quiero arriesgarme a ser observado. No me gustan estos espaciales. Sobre volaremos la superficie para ver el estado de las cosas, y aterrizaremos en algún lugar que veamos conveniente y seguro. Pero primero terminemos de desayunar, que tengo un hambre inusual.

A los pocos minutos, una vez se hubieron concluido los bocadillos, los tres se dirigieron a la sala de control donde observaron cómo el planeta que había permanecido tantas horas en forma de un lejano y débil punto de luz, se convertía en una gran esfera azul, para posteriormente convertirse en un bola negra. Estuvieron orbitando el planeta en una posición en la cual les permitía ver siempre el lado obscuro del planeta. Desde allí lo sensores intentaron detectar cualquier tipo de señal que pudiese ser emitida por algún tipo de inteligencia, pero nuevamente los resultados fueron negativos. Nada había allí abajo que emitiera algún tipo de señal de radio, sin embargo pudieron ver puntos de luz sobre la superficie que revelaba la existencia de ciudades iluminadas artificialmente durante la noche. La nave permaneció fija mientras el planeta giraba lentamente.

-Parece un cielo estrellado -dijo Pelorat después de observar largo tiempo los tenues puntos de luz que titilaban por el efecto de la atmósfera.

-Sí -agregó Bliss -es muy lindo verlo desde aquí. Ese punto es muy brillante, ¿no les parece?

Señaló con su dedo un punto que acababa de entrar en la zona de obscuridad, y lentamente empezó a brillar con más fuerza a medida que la ciudad prendía sus luces nocturnas.

-Sí -respondió Trevize -es notoriamente más iluminada que el resto de las ciudades. Me parecería que es su capital. Sin embargo apenas estamos empezando a ver la superficie y no sabemos qué hay al otro lado. Tendremos que permanecer todo un día planetario para poder sondear toda la superficie.

-¿Y cuánto es eso? -consultó Pelorat impaciente.

-De acuerdo a los cálculos realizados por la Farstar, su día planetario es de aproximadamente veintitrés horas galácticas.

-Eso es mucho. Nos vamos a aguantar todo ese tiempo.

-Puedo decirle a la nave que grave toda la secuencia de imágenes y después de que termine la vemos en alta velocidad. Eso es lo más recomendable.

-Pero qué vamos a hacer mientras tanto.

-Por ejemplo me pueden contar qué es lo que estaban haciendo esta mañana temprano cuando entré a sus habitaciones.

Pelorat puso el rostro de un color rojo intenso y permaneció mudo. Bliss, viendo la situación incómoda intervino.

-Estaba enseñándole a comunicarse como lo hacemos en Gaia.

-¿Telepatía quieres decir?

-En cierta forma sí. Es una manera diferente de comunicarse, de ser parte de un todo. En realidad no te comunicas con la otra persona, simplemente te unes y el pensamiento es uno para los dos. No es formalmente telepatía.

-Pero puedes saber lo que él piensa, y él puede saber lo que tú piensas. Así como los de la segunda fundación.

-Algo así. Pero diferente

-Pero todavía no hemos logrado nada -dijo Pelorat ya más recuperado pero igualmente incómodo.

-Pero tienen todo el día para practicar -dijo burlescamente Trevize -Así me cuentan después cómo les fue.

No hubo respuesta y Trevize reconoció que no había sido muy bien aceptado el comentario, por lo que tuvo que volver a hablar para suavizar el ambiente.

-La verdad es que nunca me gustó nada de eso, pero tampoco quiere decir que tenga algo en contra. Sólo quería decirles que me parece interesante y que después me pueden contar.

-Eso es exactamente lo que haremos -respondió desafiante Bliss. -Ahora si nos perdonas, tenemos cosas qué hacer.

Trevize quedó solo en su habitación mirando los datos que llegaban constantemente de la superficie del planeta, pero nada de lo que llegaba presentaba algo amenazante. No sabía si estar tranquilo, o si preocuparse por esa situación, por lo que decidió revisar con detalle cada dato. El trabajo resultó ser muy absorbente tanto que al revisar nuevamente el tiempo transcurrido se dio cuenta que había permanecido allí por doce horas. Se acordó de sus compañeros de viajes y decidió ver lo que estaban haciendo. La nave le permitía ver todas las habitaciones sin moverse de la suya, y pudo observar a Bliss y Pelorat sentados a cada extremo de la habitación, con los ojos cerrados e inmóviles. Pudo percibir una sonrisa en el rostro de Pelorat que le indicaba que había logrado su meta de comunicarse con Bliss. Por un momento sintió envidia por aquello, no solo porque ahora Pelorat, al igual que los antiguamente temidos agentes de la segunda fundación, tenía el poder de la telepatía, sino porque veía que aun a pesar de su edad tenía una meta en su vida. Sin embargo Trevize con todo el poder de un consejero de la alcaldía de la fundación, no había tenido en toda su vida algo que lo guíe y lo empuje a seguir hacia una menta, aunque sea inalcanzable. Había vivido siempre luchando con los eventos que se le presentaban a diario, sin saber a dónde lo guiarían.

Se recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día, y se dirigió a buscar algo para comer. Se preparó algo con las provisiones que habían obtenido de viajes anteriores, y se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba mucho y que en breve deberían reabastecerse para poder continuar con sus viajes. Mientras comía sintió deseos de ver llegar a sus amigos, a quienes empezó a extrañar. No quiso ir a interrumpir sus experiencias para evitar que mal interpreten sus intenciones. Estuvo con esos pensamientos rondando es su cabeza, hasta que sintió los pasos de Pelorat que se acercaban hacia él.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con la nave? -preguntó Pelorat iniciando la conversación una vez estuvo en la habitación.

-Todo muy bien -respondió más tranquilo Trevize -Pero apenas llevamos la mitad del trabajo de revisión de la superficie. Una vez concluya les voy a avisar para que veamos dónde es más conveniente aterrizar. ¿Y a ustedes cómo les ha ido en su experimento?

-Es increíble. No te puedo decir cómo es que funciona, pero se llega a comprender lo que el otro piensa. Funciona, y eso que yo soy un viejo duro de enseñar. Tú lo harías muy fácil, te lo aseguro.

-No me gustaría que me lean la mente, de eso no tengas duda. Por eso prefiero mantenerme totalmente aislado, como los llama Bliss.

-Y respetamos tu decisión -dijo Bliss que acababa de entrar.

-Tienes un muy buen alumno -le respondió -Aprende rápido.

-Tiene mucho interés en aprender. Eso ayuda mucho. Con un par de clases más y bastante práctica, podrás comunicarte con cualquier persona de Gaia. Con personas del resto de la galaxia no creo que sea posible. ¿Cuándo descenderemos?

-Después de descansar descenderemos en una zona que veamos conveniente en base a los datos que está tomando la nave en este momento. Deberemos tener mucho cuidado, para evitar contratiempos.

-Te preocupas mucho. -respondió Pelorat -ya verás que la pasaremos muy bien.

La conversación que continuó fue muy amena en esa oportunidad, olvidándose por completo la incomodidad de la situación anterior. Varias horas después se despidieron para ir a descansar, con la esperanza de que la espera haya terminado. Al despertar horas después se volvieron a encontrar para tomar el desayuno, el cual tomaron a la rápida con la impaciencia de poder ver la grabación tomada durante todo el periodo anterior.

-Es un planeta bastante habitado -dijo Pelorat mientras veían las imágenes tomadas de la parte obscura del planeta. -Me pongo a pensar cómo se verá Términus de noche.

-Las ciudades de Términus son mucho más grandes, y abarcan grandes extensiones iluminadas. -Contestó Trevize -Este planeta, comparado con los otros que he visto en la Fundación, tiene muchos pequeños pueblos. Es como si no les gustase tener grandes ciudades. La mayoría de las ciudades tienen el tamaño que ven en la pantalla. Me tomé la molestia de medir varias ciudades y pude determinar que tienen diez mil habitantes. Como dije, son pequeñas ciudades. La ciudad más grande es está -al decir eso aceleró la imagen y dejó ver un punto de luz del doble de área que el resto -y tiene como pueden deducir el doble de número de habitantes. Como ven, incluso la capital es una ciudad muy pequeña. Pero no podemos decir que sean retrasados tecnológicamente, por que como ven sus ciudades están dispersas casi uniformemente, y a lo largo de todo el planeta. Durante toda la vuelta no he visto ninguna zona que no tenga la misma cantidad de pueblos ubicados a la misma distancia. Todo se ve perfectamente planificado. También eso me hace pensar que el número de habitantes está restringido a un número definido, mediante algún tipo de control de natalidad. De lo contrario la ciudades deberían ser mucho más grandes y de diferente tamaño. También deben tener algún sistema de comunicaciones entre todos los pueblos, ya que prenden la luz exactamente a la misma hora y la apagan a la misma hora. Eso es imposible de hacer sin tener un buen monitoreo y un reloj común. La superficie del planeta está totalmente cubierta por tierra. No existen ni mares ni lago ni montañas. Las imágenes del radar muestran todo uniforme, como construido a propósito. Pero por más que reviso no logro encontrar ningún tipo de señal de radio. No comprendo cómo han podido hacer todo eso que vemos, y no lograr el más elemental sistema de comunicación inalámbrico.

-Es algo asombroso -dijo Pelorat -que hayas deducido todo eso de sólo mirar esas imágenes. Yo jamás me habría dado cuenta de todo eso que dices.

-El siguiente paso es descender, por lo que sugiero lo hagamos en la cercanía de la capital. Es por lo general el lugar con más información. Además en un pueblo más pequeño es mucho más fácil que resalten tres forasteros. En la capital me imagino que hay más movimiento de gente y pueden pensar que somos de algún pueblo vecino.

-Me parece razonable -asintió Pelorat -Ya me estoy asustando un poco por tantas contradicciones, pero estoy impaciente por saber el por qué de todo eso. Estoy seguro que hay una explicación racional a cada incógnita.

-Primeramente sobrevolaremos a gran altura para conocer el panorama da día. Luego descenderemos rápidamente y lo único que ruego es que no nos vean.

Diciendo eso dio algunas órdenes a la nave la cual se fue moviendo al lado iluminado del planeta. El movimiento de la nave les dio la impresión de un amanecer y vieron cómo la estrella que iluminaba el planeta brillaba con gran fuerza escondiendo los detalles del planeta. Enfocaron la atención a la superficie del planeta y filtraron todo efecto de la luz de la estrella, revelando tal como habían supuesto a gran distancia, un planeta totalmente cubierto por exuberantes bosques. A distancias uniformes se podían ver pequeñas poblaciones con edificaciones de baja altura. También se pudo revelar hilos muy finos que comunicaban entre las poblaciones, conformando una extensa red.

-Es asombrosa la organización que hay en este planeta. -Dijo Pelorat mientras miraba concentrado las imágenes de la superficie. -¿Estamos lejos de la capital?

-No -respondió Trevize -De hecho estamos por sobrevolarla. Ya les avisaré cuando aparezca en la pantalla.

-Siento que es un planeta muy parecido a Gaia -dijo Bliss -Hay algo en su organización que me hace sentir como en casa.

-Es la abundancia de naturaleza lo que te recuerda a tu planeta -respondió Trevize. -Pero la diferencia es que este es un planeta en los primeros estadios de la evolución tecnológica, es lo que diríamos una época pre técnica. Sus habitantes me imagino son muy tradicionales y con un alto sentido del orden. No creo que sean como Gaia. Lo sientes así porque estás extrañando tu hogar.

-Me parece que esa es la ciudad capital. -dijo Pelorat que había permanecido atento a las imágenes del planeta de abajo -Es un poco más grande del resto.

-Exactamente -dijo Trevize -esa es la que estábamos buscando. Ahora buscaré una zona poco poblada para poder aterrizar. No quiero sufrir la misma mala experiencia que en Solaria. Haré un descenso rápido para evitar que nos vean.

Las imágenes que veían aumentaron rápidamente de tamaño hasta que se encontraron en un pequeño claro de unas decenas de metros de radio. Una vez estuvieron a unos pocos metros del suelo, la nave se detuvo inmediatamente.

-Siempre que haces eso me marea -dijo Pelorat -Veo que la nave acelera y frena de golpe, pero no siento nada. Eso confunde a mis sentidos y me marea.

-Es normal -respondió Trevize -Eso lo ocurre a todos los que se no están acostumbrados a las naves gravíticas.

-Yo tengo mucho tiempo en esta nave, pero no creo que llegue a acostumbrarme nunca. Soy muy viejo para eso. -dijo Pelorat que permanecía sentado y con las manos en la cabeza.

-Ya estamos en tierra -dijo Trevize -Haré un último análisis de la composición atmosférica y de microorganismos, y después saldremos.

Por unos minutos todos estuvieron pendientes de los resultados de los análisis. Ya habían tenido problemas en uno de sus viajes por no tener cuidado de las bacterias. Un problema que casi les costó la vida. No querían tener el mismo error dos veces.

-De acuerdo a los resultados de la nave -empezó diciendo Trevize -el número de bacterias está dentro de lo aceptable. Además todas corresponden a familias de bacterias conocidas. En resumen, no creo que haya ningún problema. Nos prepararemos para salir. En algunas de horas anochecerá, por lo que debemos apurarnos antes de que sea demasiado obscuro para regresar.

Trevize tomó su pistola y su látigo, como ya era tradicional, y revisó que tengan la carga completa. Cuando se aseguró que todo estuviese en orden, finalmente salieron a una nueva aventura. Al abrir la puerta, una brisa suave los recibió. Como todo planeta, este también tenía su olor característico que fue percibido por los tres simultáneamente.

-Huele diferente al resto de los planetas. -dijo Trevize -Muy parecido a Solaria. De acuerdo a lo que siento, se puede determinar que no tienen industrias que emitan gases a la atmósfera.

-Sí. -confirmó Pelorat -Huele a bosque. Aunque eso debe ser porque estamos en el medio del bosque. Una vez estemos en la ciudad, el olor cambiará como siempre.

Una vez estuvieron acostumbrados al olor, salieron de la nave y pisaron la tierra firme del planeta. Tal como vieron durante el descenso, estaban en medio de un espeso bosque. Sólo algunos metros de claridad rodeaba la nave, cosa que era muy conveniente para esconderla de la mirada de los habitantes de ese planeta. No les convenía que supiesen sobre su presencia, al menos por el momento.

-Apuremos el paso, antes de que sea muy tarde. Desde arriba pude determinar la distancia al pueblo. Estamos a unos veinte Kilómetros en esa dirección -dijo Trevize señalando hacia la espesura del bosque -Detrás de esta cortina de árboles, se encuentra un camino hacia el pueblo. De aquí al camino debe haber unos doscientos metros.

-Pongámonos en camino entonces -dijo Pelorat metiéndose en la espesura del bosque.

A los pocos segundos estaba tan cubierto de selva que ya no era posible ver ni el mínimo rastro de él. Bliss y Trevize lo siguieron rápidamente para evitar perderle, y se adentraron tras él a la espesura. El camino era muy difícil, lianas y arbustos cubrían toda la superficie que los árboles altos habían dejado libre. Las espinas arañaban sus ropas, lo que hacía muy difícil caminar, pero no había más opción que avanzar por lo que la lucha continuó por más de doscientos metros hasta que finalmente pudieron ver el camino. Era un camino perfectamente recto y terraplenado con una sustancia que no supieron reconocer. Por unos largos minutos permanecieron escondidos por si aparecía algún habitante local en su medio de transporte, tiempo que fue utilizado para hacer un reconocimiento a todas las heridas que habían sido hechas en sus cuerpos, durante el corto trayecto.

-Miren -dijo Bliss señalando al camino. Se había asomado un poco a la orilla para curiosear y había podido ver en el lejano punto del horizonte, un objeto sobre el camino que claramente se podía reconocer como un medio de transporte.

-Esperemos escondidos aquí. -Contestó Trevize. -Es mejor que no nos vean. Afortunadamente estos arbustos nos esconderán muy bien, y podremos conocerlos de cerca sin que nos vean.

-¿No podemos pedirles que nos lleven? -dijo Pelorat que se notaba muy cansado y no quería ni pensar en que tenía que realizar todo el trayecto al pueblo, caminando sobre sus doloridos pies.

-No seas tonto. -contestó Trevize -No conocemos a esta gente. No sabemos cómo tomarán a tres forasteros. No sabemos siquiera si son humanos. Lo mejor será que primero veamos cómo son nuestros anfitriones, y luego tomemos las medidas del caso. Además, este camino debe ser bien transitado, por lo que estoy seguro que este vehículo que vemos no será el único con el que nos encontraremos.

Permanecieron escondidos entre la espesura del bosque mientras observaban cómo los vehículos se acercaban lentamente. Para su fortuna la espera no fue muy prolongada pues en pocos minutos los vehículos pasaban frente a sus ojos. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia de unas pocas decenas de metros, se pudieron percatar para su asombro, que los vehículos flotaban sobre la superficie del camino. Eso contradecía la imagen de subdesarrollo que tenían del planeta, confundiéndoles más aún. Permanecieron agazapados mientras los transportes terminaban de alejarse por el otro lado del camino.

-¿Qué opinas de eso? -preguntó Pelorat.

-No sé qué opinar -respondió notoriamente asombrado -Desde el espacio parece que fuera un planeta en etapas básicas del desarrollo, pero eso demuestra que tienen tecnología avanzada. Conocen el manejo de anti gravedad y esa tecnología no es nada trivial de descubrir. Se necesitan otros tipos de avances antes de poder conocer este.

-Tendremos que ir a pie entonces -dijo Pelorat con una voz de desesperanza, y con la esperanza que Trevize se oponga y de otra solución.

-Y tenemos que empezar a caminar ya mismo -respondió y acto seguido salió de entre los matorrales que habían servido como escondite y empezó a caminar a un lado del camino, como si tuviese miedo de tocar su limpia superficie.

Sus compañeros apresuradamente se levantaron y siguieron sus pasos sin decir nada.

-Hay que estar pendiente por los vehículos de transporte. No es conveniente que nos vean. Si ven alguno, tendremos que escondernos rápidamente y esperar que se vayan. Algo más, tenemos que apurarnos si queremos llegar al menos cerca de la ciudad antes que obscurezca.

Tras que terminó de decir eso, aceleró el paso que llevaba dejando a sus compañeros rezagados, quienes tuvieron que apresurar su paso para alcanzarlo. Permanecieron caminando en silencio por un par de horas. Ningún vehículo de transporte se presentó durante ese tiempo, y la imagen del camino perfectamente recto no cambió durante todo el trayecto. La misma vegetación exuberante y el mismo camino perfectamente limpio. Era imposible reconocer un lugar de otro. Por momentos sentían que estaban en el mismo lugar y que no habían avanzado más que algunos metros, pero el dolor de pies les confirmaban que efectivamente ya hacía mucho rato y muchos kilómetros que estaban caminando.

-Ahí viene otro transporte, por detrás nuestro. -dijo Bliss alarmada

Sus compañeros se detuvieron y se voltearon a ver lo que se aproximaba. Un punto lejano se movía sobre el camino, era el transporte advertido por Bliss. Todos se dirigieron a la espesura del bosque y permanecieron escondidos esperando el paso de los vehículos flotantes. Pocos minutos después los veían pasar al lado de sus ojos, y flotando como el anterior. Avanzó con la misma velocidad que llegó y desapareció en el punto del horizonte.

-Estuvo cerca -dijo Bliss mientras que se levantaba de su escondite.

-Sí -respondió Pelorat -estábamos muy concentrados en el camino que nos olvidamos de la existencia de esos transportes.

-Gracias Bliss, hiciste una buena labor -reconoció Trevize.

-Los sentí acercarse -respondió Bliss -Era como si estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos y es me alertó.

-Sólo logré ver a un conductor -dijo Trevize quien se había asomado al límite cuando pasó el transporte, para ver más de cerca los detalles y sobre todo si había alguien en esos transportes- ¿Cuantas fuentes de pensamientos sentiste?

-Sólo había uno muy intenso. -respondió ella -Pero junto a ese pensamiento sentí el de una multitud. Y no quiero decir que estaba transportando a esa multitud en los vehículos que vimos. Simplemente sentí que junto al pensamiento que sentí, había una gran cantidad de pensamientos de mucha menor intensidad.

-¿Cuánto faltará para llegar? -preguntó Pelorat quien se veía notoriamente cansado y permanecía recostado en el que fuera su escondite, sin muchas intensiones de levantarse.

-Estamos a mitad del camino aproximadamente -respondió Trevize -En otro par de horas, si seguimos al mismo ritmo que vinimos, estaremos entrando a la ciudad. Es sólo un esfuerzo más y estaremos en nuestra meta.

-¿No podemos descansar un poco? -imploró Pelorat desde su cómoda posición.

-No. Si no lo hacemos hoy, tendremos que dormir en el bosque, y yo no sé qué clase de criaturas puede haber en este lugar. Y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

El sólo oír de extrañas criaturas en el medio de la obscuridad, fue suficiente influencia para hacer que Pelorat rápidamente se levante y esté listo para caminar a la par de sus compañeros. Siguieron con el mismo ritmo de avance por una hora más, sin tener que esconderse por la aparición de un transporte.

-Estamos cerca de una finca -dijo Bliss en el medio del silencio de la marcha -puedo sentir a las personas desde aquí.

-Avanzaremos con cuidado entonces -contestó Trevize -Eso indica que ya estamos llegando al pueblo.

-Pero no creo que podamos llegar con luz -indicó Pelorat -Así que es mejor que intentemos pasar la noche en ese lugar. Yo no puedo avanzar mucho más de lo que ya hemos hecho, estoy muy cansado y me duelen los pies horriblemente.

-Eso lo veremos una vez encontremos la finca que dice Bliss que existe -respondió Trevize apoyando su mano sobre su pistola láser para darse un poco de confianza.

Avanzaron con mucho más cuidado esperando encontrar en su camino algún claro que indique viviendas. Tuvieron que caminar quince minutos antes de encontrar la mencionada finca. Primero vieron un leve cambio en el tipo de vegetación que se les presentaba, pero a los pocos cientos de metros, el frondoso bosque fue remplazado por un pastizal de gran extensión. Redujeron la marcha sabiendo que en el pastizal ya no tendrían la protección que tenían en el bosque, y por momentos se detenían para poder oír y ver con más atención todo lo que los rodeaba. A la derecha del camino, en medio del pastizal, se erguían una gran cantidad de edificios.

-Son viveros -dijo Pelorat al observar detenidamente los edificios que se presentaban ante ellos. -Sus paredes son transparente, ¿lo pueden ver?

Ambos compañeros asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron su marcha por el camino.

-Regresaremos al límite entre el bosque y este pastizal -dijo Trevize -es la mejor manera de tener en donde escondernos. En estos pastizales seremos vulnerables.

Pelorat no respondió, pero su cara se volteó hacia atrás para ver el camino que debía desandar, mostrando un absoluto pesar. Sin embargo la sugerencia era la más adecuada para su situación, por lo que voltearon y caminaron sobre sus pasos hasta el lugar que se había dicho. Se introdujeron paralelos al bosque y al pastizal, dejando tras suyo el cómodo camino que los había traído. El esfuerzo por caminar en esa superficie cansaba más que hacerlo en el perfectamente plano camino, por lo que rápidamente el cansancio aumentó reduciendo la velocidad de avance.

-Descansemos por unos minutos -sugirió Trevize. Sus compañeros recibieron la noticia entre complacencia y asombro. Pelorat y Bliss no esperaron para cumplir con la sugerencia e inmediatamente se echaron sobre las yerbas. Trevize se sentó y apoyó sus espaldas sobre un frondoso árbol de pequeña estatura. Estuvieron allí descansando por algunos momentos, olvidando completamente su condición de intrusos de un planeta desconocido.

La temperatura del ambiente era un poco fresca, y recién pudieron percibirla después de permanecer algunos minutos en reposo. Sin embargo no lo era tanto como para que empiece a ser molesto. El sol brillaba con menor intensidad que en Términus, pero mayor que una gran cantidad de planetas igualmente habitados. Los árboles correspondían a las mismas familias que todos los árboles de la galaxia, pero había algunos que nunca habían visto anteriormente. Eso delataba que el planeta había sido colonizado directamente por personas de la tierra, en la primera ola de colonizaciones iniciada por los espaciales. Lo mismo sucedía con las aves que surcaban el cielo y llenaban el ambiente con trinos de todas tonalidades. Bliss estaba extasiada con el ambiente, y se notaba que la estaba pasando muy bien.

Trevize se aburrió rápidamente de estar en esa posición y decidió estirar un poco las piernas. Se levantó y caminó algunos pasos haciendo un reconocimiento del lugar donde se encontraban. Una vez satisfizo su curiosidad, elevó la mirada por encima de los pastizales pero no pudo ver nada debido a la altura de estos. No conforme con eso, se dirigió al árbol que le había servido de apoyo y se trepó lo más alto que pudo considerando su peso. Una vez estuvo conforme con la altura que había conseguido trepar, dirigió su mirada hacia el otro lado de los pastizales.

-Estamos cerca de las construcciones que vimos desde la carretera -dijo a sus dos compañeros que permanecían recostados entre las hierbas sin la menor intención de levantarse. -Y son viveros como dijo Pelorat antes.

Permaneció callado un par de minutos, dejando a los dos que permanecían abajo, reposando y disfrutando de la naturaleza.

-Veo personas caminando -dijo Trevize revelando cierto nerviosismo -Entran y salen de los viveros. Parece que son los encargados de mantenerlos. Hay unos niños entre ellos. Deben ser una familia.

Pelorat y Bliss, que ya se habían levantado para poder observar por ellos mismos lo que le relataba Trevize, y se dirigieron al árbol vecino al de Trevize. Era un árbol un poco más alto y más delgado, pero era suficiente para que pueda sostener el peso de Bliss. Una vez Bliss estuvo arriba, Pelorat se dirigió al otro árbol y estuvo uno par de minutos intentando llevar su peso a lo alto del árbol, pero finalmente y con mucho esfuerzo logró ver por sus propios ojos a la familia que frente a ellos cumplían sus labores en la granja. Había ocho granjas como esas, una a lado de otra, y cada una con una familia que la atendía, tal como pudieron evidenciar durante su observación. Estaban muy atareados, aparentemente debido a lo avanzado del día que se acercaba a su fin, ya que se movían sin descanso entrando y saliendo sin cesar de los viveros. En la siguiente granja se podía ver una máquina que era conducida por uno de los granjeros por entre los pastizales, cosechando y posteriormente dirigiendo lo cortado al interior de un silo ubicado a un lado de los viveros.

-Parece una granja como cualquier otra de las que hay en todos planeta que componen la fundación -comentó Pelorat después que se aburrió de ver las mismas escenas repetitivas en las granjas -No parecen ser personas fuera de lo común. Además ya me cansé de estar aquí arriba. Si ocurre algo interesante me avisan.

Una vez dijo eso descendió del árbol y volvió a acomodarse en la hierba donde estaba antes de subir. Bliss le hizo compañía y Trevize quedó nuevamente sólo en lo alto del árbol, vigilando las actividades que se realizaban en las granjas.

Pocos minutos después él también se cansó de su posición y descendió a acomodarse en su árbol, y una vez estuvo abajo comentó.

-Esperaremos que obscurezca un poco más, -empezó diciendo -para poder acercarnos sin que nos puedan ver. De esa manera podremos conocer sus actividades desde más cerca. Por lo pronto descansemos un rato.

Al tiempo que estuvieron recostado, el crepúsculo formó una bella imagen en el horizonte, con el que informaba la llegada de la noche. Los tres visitantes permanecieron unas horas más recostados en el suelo, y vencidos por el sueño. Trevize despertó asustado y confundido sin saber cuánto tiempo había estado recostado durmiendo. Una vez se recuperó de su somnolencia despertó a sus compañeros quienes asustados despertaron consultando qué pasaba. Miraron a su alrededor y no pudieron ver nada en absoluto. Sólo pudieron escuchar la susurrante voz de Trevize que los instaba a despertar.

-Ya es tarde -decía la voz -Tenemos que ir hacia las granjas. De acuerdo a mis cálculos, es pasada la media noche.

Ambos asintieron y alejaron de sí el sueño que todavía los envolvía. Caminaron por entre los pastizales hacia la única fuente de luz que había en las granjas, tropezando en su camino ya que la luz de las estrellas era insuficiente para poder guiar sus pasos. Finalmente salieron de los pastizales y quedaron al descubierto entre las edificaciones. Ningún ruido molestaba al ambiente, lo que les permitió escuchar sus pasos y su respiración como si estuvieran amplificados. Observaron de cerca las vacías salas de los habitantes de la granja, pero a ninguno de ellos. Los instrumentos que se veían no diferían en mucho a los que ellos tenían en sus propias casas, lo mismo que los muebles y la propia granja. Una vez estuvieron satisfechos con la inspección emprendieron su marcha de regreso al mismo lugar donde descansaron. Al poco rato llegaron y volvieron a recostarse para quedar nuevamente dormidos.

El sol había transitado un pequeño camino en el cielo cuando Trevize despertó, sintiéndose traicionado por su instinto que no lo había despertado al amanecer. Se levantó y buscó con la vista a sus compañeros, encontrando a Bliss todavía recostada en la grama. Por más que buscó con la mirada el cuerpo de Pelorat, no pudo encontrarlo en las inmediaciones. Se levantó despertó a Bliss preocupadamente.

-Bliss, Bliss. Despierta. Pelorat no está.

Ella se levantó inmediatamente cuando escuchó la última frase e igualmente como había hecho él, buscó con su mirada por entre los alrededores con el mismo resultado.

-¿Sabes dónde fue? -volvió a preguntar Trevize.

-No. -respondió ella -No debe estar muy lejos. Seguro volverá en pocos minutos.

Decidieron esperar su regreso tal como ella lo sugiriera, pero la espera no logró su objetivo y Pelorat no regresó con ellos.

-Estoy seguro totalmente seguro que se fue solo a la granja -dijo Trevize con un tono de preocupación -No sé qué es lo que tiene en la cabeza.

-Tengo la sensación de que no le ha pasado nada. -respondió Bliss intentando tranquilizar a Trevize -Con Pelorat hemos creado un canal de comunicación que me permite conocer sus emociones aun si está alejado de mí. En este momento siento que está tranquilo.

-Él siempre está tranquilo, no tiene el sentido de la cautela. No podría reconocer el peligro ni cuando su propia vida dependiese de ello.

-Será mejor que vayamos a buscarlo en lugar de estar criticándolo. -dijo un poco molesta Bliss -Ya veremos que no hay peligro.

Trevize se subió a lo alto de un árbol y dirigió su mirada hacia las construcciones que se levantaban detrás de los cultivos.

-Veo personas trabajando pero a esta distancia no podría saber si es que él se encuentra entre ellos. Tendremos que acercarnos para poder saber dónde está.

Esto último lo dijo con una clara molestia en la voz, como recriminando a Pelorat por lo que les estaba obligando a hacer. Se bajó del árbol con cierta dificultad y una vez en la superficie señaló con su mano en dirección de las construcciones. Caminaron entre los cultivos con la cabeza agachada para evitar ser descubierto en su trayectoria. Caminaron en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver con claridad a las personas que continuaban trabajando con la misma intensidad que lo hicieran el día anterior. Buscaron entre cada grupo de personas, el rostro de Pelorat pero sin mucho éxito, hasta que finalmente Bliss golpeó nerviosamente el hombro de Trevize quien inquieto dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Estaba señalando con su mano hacia un grupo de niños que no habían sido vistos a primera vista por que habían permanecido relativamente quietos, ya que no participaban de los trabajos de la granja. En el medio del grupo resaltaba el cuerpo de Pelorat quien se veía claramente contento conversando con sus amigos. La imagen que veían tranquilizó a Trevize, aunque no totalmente, quien se fue acercando lo más posible a donde se encontraban los niños. Bliss fue tras él igualmente escondida y en el más absoluto silencio para evitar irritar a Trevize. Una vez se encontraron lo más cerca que les permitía su escondrijo, se detuvieron intentando escuchar lo que decían, aunque sin mucho éxito debido un poco a la distancia y otro a que el idioma que hablaban era extraño para ellos.

Permanecieron es ese estado por un largo rato, hasta que se sintieron fatigados por la posición. Sin embargo, ni los niños ni Pelorat mostraban la mínima intensión de moverse de donde se encontraban. En un intento de ubicarse en una posición más cómoda, Trevize involuntariamente tropezó en su propio pié cayendo sonoramente y moviendo de manera notoria las plantas que los escondían. Eso atrajo la atención de todos los niños y del propio Pelorat quien dirigió la mirada hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Algunos niños, los más curiosos y temerarios, se dirigieron hacia donde ellos se escondían no dejando más opción que levantarse y mostrarse ante todos.

-¡Trevize! -dijo Pelorat con asombro y vergüenza -Me encontraron.

-Sí. -respondió Trevize igualmente avergonzado por haberse dejado encontrar de esa manera tan tonta. -Te anduvimos buscando.

-Estaba con mis pequeños amiguetes -contestó ya más tranquilo -Bliss está contigo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, aquí estoy -dijo ella saliendo de entre los matorrales para un nuevo asombro de los niños -Estábamos preocupados por ti. ¿Por qué te viniste sin avisar?

-Ya les cuento, pero primero quiero presentarlos a mi grupo de amigos. Sería muy descortés de mi parte si no lo hago. Estos son los hijos de los granjeros encargados de esta planta productora de alimentos.

Luego pronunció algunas palabras que resultaron incomprensibles para ellos. Lo único que lograron entender de todas las palabras que escucharon, fueron sus propios nombres pronunciados un poco diferentes aunque comprensibles. Los niños saludaron a sus nuevos visitantes con mucha alegría y curiosidad, pero sólo Bliss respondió con la misma efusividad, lo que hizo que poco a poco fueran dejando de lado a Trevize, lo cual fue muy de su agrado ya que le permitieron conversar tranquilamente con Pelorat.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer? -reclamó Trevize -No se suponía que nos delatarías así.

-Pero no hay problemas. -respondió un poco avergonzado -¿Ya ves? Los habitantes de este lugar son muy amigables. He estado conversando con estos niños y pude averiguar que son, como vimos, ocho familias de granjeros cuyo objetivo es cuidar de los cultivos y preparar alimentos para los que viven en la ciudad. Están contentos con su situación ya que pueden vivir tranquilos con la naturaleza y lejos de la bulla de la ciudad. Dice que en esta época es la más laboriosa, pero el resto del año es muy tranquilo y sin mucha actividad.

-¿Has conversado con algún adulto?

-En realidad no he conversado más que con estos niños. Apenas he estado algunos minutos con ellos antes que ustedes lleguen.

-Pero, ¿y todo el tiempo que no te vimos?

-Estuve en casa de uno de ellos. Con él es que he conversado más. El idioma que emplean es muy diferente al que nosotros empleamos, tienen raíces muy antiguas y la única manera que he tenido para lograr comunicarme fue emplear mis viejos conocimientos históricos del idioma.

-Si, eso me di cuenta al presentarnos. Hablan un poco como los solarios, aunque bastante más difícil.

-Exacto. Pero con el tiempo uno termina aprendiendo su idioma, en eso siempre he tenido facilidad de aprendizaje.

-Has tenido suerte con estos niños, pero no sabemos cómo nos tratarán ellos. -dijo Trevize señalando a un par de granjeros que se dirigían hacia ahí.

-Son granjeros. -respondió Pelorat -Y la gente del campo, en toda la galaxia, es gente de bien.

-Eso espero, porque ya no tenemos más opción que intentar serles amigables.

Dos personas mayores con ropas de trabajo propias del campo, con sombreros que cubrían sus cabezas y lentes de sol para protegerse de la luz constante propia del trabajo al descubierto, se acercaron hacia donde se encontraban ellos tres y el grupo de niños. Estos últimos al ver llegar a sus mayores, se callaron y dirigieron su mirada hacia ellos. Uno de los niños, aparentemente hijo de uno de los adultos, se acercó a su aparente padre y empezó hablar rápidamente algo relacionado a los forasteros. Ni siquiera Pelorat fue capaz de comprender lo que el niño decía, por lo que una vez se calló el niño, los tres quedaron en total incertidumbre. El niño volvió a hablar y señalando a Pelorat pronunció un sonido parecido a su nombre, a lo que el adulto le dirigió la mirada. Pelorat respondió el saludo levantando la mano y pronunciando, en la medida de su capacidad, una vieja frase de saludo que había leído en uno de los libros antiguos que había tenido la oportunidad de leer en algún museo, en realidad ya no se acordaba dónde.

Aparentemente el saludo fue bien recibido por que el granjero extendió su mano hacia Pelorat y este rápidamente la recibió cautelosamente. Empezaron a hablar con cierta dificultad, y el granjero se dio cuenta de la situación y cortésmente empezó a hablar mucho más lentamente, lo que facilitó enormemente el esfuerzo de Pelorat. Durante la conversación, Pelorat presentó a Bliss y Trevize, quienes igualmente fueron saludados calurosamente por sus ahora anfitriones.

Al finalizar la conversación, los granjeros les indicaron el camino para que ellos los sigan, cosa que puso en alerta a Trevize. Bliss por su parte permanecía en el absoluto silencio y concentración, intentando ubicar la naturaleza de las extrañas ondas que no podía dejar de detectar desde que se aproximaron al planea, y que ahora tenían una intensidad mucho mayor. Sin embargo no podía comentar nada de lo que percibía, para evitar alterar a sus compañeros. Caminaron por un par de minutos e ingresaron a lo que parecía un comedor público, y les indicaron que se sentasen. Uno de ellos, el que había hablado previamente afuera, empezó a hablar dirigiéndose a Pelorat ya que según pudieron determinar, era el único que entendía su idioma aunque con cierta dificultad.

-Son personas muy amables -dijo Pelorat después de conversar por unos minutos con sus anfitriones -nos invitaron a desayunar. Les comenté que habíamos pasado la noche en el bosque y que ...

-¿¡No le habrás contado que venimos de otro planeta!? -preguntó Trevize con un leve tono de pánico en su voz.

-¡No! -siguió diciendo -Les dije que venimos de lejos, que somos algo así como nómadas, y que nos dirigimos a la ciudad. Eso los extrañó un poco, ya que no es muy común que las personas vayan caminando de ciudad en ciudad, habiendo transportes que permiten hacer eso con el mínimo esfuerzo. Les dije que somos amantes de la naturaleza, eso parece que les convenció. Espero.

-Ahí viene el desayuno. -dijo Bliss señalando a algunas mujeres que entraban con bandejas llenas de frutas frescas, recién sacadas de la misma granja -Se ve muy natural todo. Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de un desayuno así.

Mujeres jóvenes les atendieron y les hablaron con amabilidad, pero sólo Pelorat pudo responder el saludo con palabras, los demás sólo hicieron un gesto con la cabeza y esbozaron una sonrisa, como idioma universal de agradecimiento. Las jóvenes respondieron con el mismo gesto y abandonaron el lugar para volver luego con los hombres que los habían guiado hasta allí.

Se sentaron en la misma mesa al lado de Pelorat, para que este haga las funciones de traductor. Después del saludable desayuno, la sobremesa fue muy activa de charla, ya que estos señores aparentemente no solían tener visita así que cuando llegaba una, aunque sea de personas desconocidas, aprovechaban para darles todas las atenciones posibles.

El idioma que se hablaba tenía claramente la misma raíz que el idioma que se hablaba en toda la galaxia, por lo que poco a poco fueron atendiendo más y más palabras. Bliss fue la que más rápidamente estuvo al mismo nivel de entendimiento que Pelorat, debido a que ya había tenido oportunidad de tener que aprender otro idioma. Había que considerar que el idioma utilizado por la fundación no era exactamente el mismo al empleado en su planeta Gaia. También tuvo que aprender a comunicarse con los solarios y en especial con Fallom, con quien compartió muchos momentos. En realidad todos ellos habían tenido una vida muy intensa en lo que se refería aprender nuevos idiomas, debido a su vida nómada que habían obtenido desde el inicio de la búsqueda del planeta tierra.

Después del desayuno los llevaron a conocer todas las instalaciones del lugar, y les mostraron las plantaciones que orgullosamente cuidaban. Por lo que tuvieron oportunidad de ver, el orgullo que tenían era muy bien merecido dado a que todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Las plantaciones eran muy fructíferas y de seguro tendrían una excelente cosecha ese año. Ya en la tarde Bliss pudo pronunciar sus primeras palabras, lo que causó asombro y alegría de sus anfitriones, quienes a partir de ese momento la incluían en sus conversaciones. Trevize demoró en empezar a hablar, y recién en la tarde del día siguiente pronunció su primera palabra. Pelorat, desde el principio de su estadía en la granja, tuvo una muy buena acogida entre los niños, quienes no se desprendían de él.

En la noche, después de la cena común con todos los habitantes de la granja, los condujeron a cuartos de huéspedes que habían habilitado durante el día. Eran cuartos separados para cada uno de ellos y muy cómodos, aunque sencillamente decorados. El día había sido muy agitado desde el mismo amanecer, por lo que un buen descanso era algo que ya hacía rato que estaban deseando. Antes de irse a descansar, los tres se juntaron para poder compartir las impresiones de sus anfitriones.

-Primero me gustaría que saber algo. -empezó diciendo Trevize dirigiendo sus palabras a Pelorat -¿Por qué razón dejaste nuestro campamento hoy en la mañana, y te acercaste a esos niños? No te estoy recriminando nada, simplemente quiero saber qué pasó.

-Bueno...-empezó diciendo tímidamente Pelorat ante al que sentía era un merecido regaño -Cuando vinimos a observar, involuntariamente se cayó mi cuaderno de notas, el que siempre cargo conmigo. No me percaté de esto hasta que una vez de regreso al campamento, lo busqué para escribir las conclusiones de la visita. Busqué por todos lados pero no pude encontrarlo, y fue ahí que me di cuenta de la pérdida. En esa libreta tengo anotado todos mis pensamientos, por lo que es muy importante para mí. Quise volver a buscarla pero era muy obscuro y sabía que era en vano intentar hacerlo a esa hora. Debía esperar que el sol iluminase para poder ir a buscar. Por eso esperé hasta el amanecer y con los primeros rayos ya estaba yo nuevamente en la granja buscando mi libreta. Afortunadamente la encontré rápido, pero en mi viaje de regreso me encontré con un niño. Había tenido un mal sueño, me supongo, porque estaba despierto mirando todo lo que yo hacía. Cuando me vi atrapado, no me quedó más que presentarme, para evitar que me confundan con un ladrón y llame a su padre. Estuve un buen rato conversando con él, hasta que el resto de las personas despertaron, y fue allí que sus amigos empezaron a salir y me vieron. Pocos minutos después llegaron ustedes. Lo único que puedo pedirles, es disculpa por habernos puesto en esta situación, aunque estoy tranquilo porque afortunadamente son buenas personas.

-Eso parece, -dijo Trevize -aunque lo averiguaremos más tarde. Siempre ocurre así. Pero ahora vamos a descansar, ya mañana veremos qué hacer.

Los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, donde se recostaron y sin darse cuenta cuándo, ya estaban completamente dormidos, rendidos de tanto trajín de ese día.

Al día siguiente se despertaron un poco después del amanecer. Salieron de sus habitaciones y se sentaron afuera contemplando el paisaje lleno de vegetación. Una mujer joven apareció y los guió a tomar su desayuno, y al entrar en la sala pudieron ver a todos los niños que ya estaban terminando de comer. Les brindaron, al igual que la mañana anterior, un suculento desayuno de frutas y cereales. Los tomaron con gusto y una vez hubieron terminado de comer, se sintieron con más ánimos para conversar. El niño que encontró a Pelorat la mañana anterior, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó al lado de este, saludando a todos en su ya no tan extraño idioma.

-¿Cómo han estado? -preguntó una vez terminaron los saludos.

-Muy bien, gracias. Ustedes han sido muy amables en atendernos de esa manera.

-Muy pocas veces tenemos visitas -dijo el niño -y cuando vienen, nuestros padres se esmeran por hacerlos sentirse bien.

-Y lo están haciendo muy bien. -respondió Bliss -Muchas gracias nuevamente. Veo que hay mucho trabajo en una granja.

-Sólo por estas épocas de cosecha. -respondió -En realidad la vida es muy tranquila y sin muchos problemas la mayor parte del año. Es más tranquila que en las ciudades.

-¿Conoces la ciudad? -consultó Trevize con un notorio interés.

-Si, he ido con mi padre y mi madre algunas veces. A negociar la venta de los productos de la granja. Es muy movido y todo está lleno de gente. No se tiene tanta libertad como aquí. Es por eso que no me gustaría ser seleccionado para vivir en la ciudad.

-¿Los seleccionan? -consultó Bliss extrañada por la palabra.

-Sí, dependiendo de las necesidades que haya y de las características de la persona, se selecciona para tener una actividad. Pero eso ocurre después de que se cumple quince años. A mí me toca en un año más.

-Todo es muy organizado en tu ciudad -siguió diciendo Pelorat -Me gustaría conocerla.

-Tendría que consultar a mi padre, para que los haga visitar.

Cuando hubo terminado de pronunciar la última palabra, entró por la puerta el padre del muchacho, y se dirigió hacia ellos. Todos quedaron en silencio esperando que él se integre en la conversación.

-Buenos días señores. -dijo el recién llegado. -Veo que ya han terminado su desayuno.

-Si, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. -respondió Trevize -Ha estado todo muy bien, ustedes son muy amables.

-Me contaba mi hijo, -dijo mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa que ellos, justo al lado de su hijo -que son de una ciudad muy lejos de aquí. ¿De qué ciudad me están hablando?

La pregunta cayó de una manera inesperada entre los tres viajeros, quienes se miraron entre sí buscando la respuesta a esta difícil pregunta. Trevize se sintió con la responsabilidad de responder por su grupo, y tomó la palabra para responder.

-En realidad somos de muy lejos, de una ciudad que está a muchos días de viaje.

-¿Se puede saber qué ciudad es esa? -siguió consultando después de escuchar la poco convincente respuesta.

Pelorat captó el peligro que surgía de seguir mintiendo. Era un planeta muy organizado, y debía tener un sistema de información que compartían entre las ciudades. A esa hora, ya deberían saber que nadie había salido de la anterior ciudad, y que la única manera que ellos llegaran era clandestinamente. Y sólo los delincuentes viajaban de esa manera.

-En realidad la ciudad de la que hablamos, está en otro planeta. -dijo Pelorat después de medir las consecuencias de esa revelación. -Tuvimos problemas con nuestra nave espacial y nos vimos forzados a aterrizar.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos visitantes extranjeros. -dijo ya menos tenso el anfitrión -De hecho, esta es la primera vez que tengo conocimiento de que alguien haya llegado a Baleista en los últimos mil años. No sé de épocas anteriores.

El saber que no tenían que fingir relajó notoriamente la tensión de los tres viajeros, lo cual se reflejó en su animosidad en hablar el extraño idioma de sus anfitriones.

-Intentamos llegar a la ciudad para solicitar ayuda. -dijo Trevize practicando el idioma -Buscamos la ciudad más grande del planeta. No descendimos en la ciudad por que no queríamos causar problemas. Es por eso que dejamos la nave muy cerca de aquí y nos dirigimos caminando. Intentamos subirnos a uno de los transportes que vimos en la vía, pero nos fue imposible hacerlo.

-No lo hubieran podido hacer, -confirmó el anfitrión -debido al sistema de seguridad, además de la velocidad. Sin embargo si quieren visitar la ciudad yo los puedo llevar. Sólo tengo que comunicarme con la ciudad y un transporte vendrá a buscarnos.

-Sí, eso mismo nos sugirió su hijo, un muchacho muy inteligente se puede ver. -dijo Trevize ya relajado.

-Viajan mucho entonces. -preguntó nuevamente el anfitrión.

-Se puede decir que sí. Con Pelorat hemos estado viajando mucho tiempo y por muchos mundos. En uno de ellos se nos unió Bliss.

-Nosotros hace muchos miles de años que no sabemos de viajes interplanetarios. Y tampoco tenemos muchas visitas. De acuerdo a lo que me enseñaron, no hemos recibido una visita en los últimos mil años, como ya les dije. Esta es una parte del universo más bien abandonada.

-Pero sí saben de la existencia de otros mundos, por lo que veo.

-Sí. Estudiamos historia y sabemos que este mundo fue colonizado por una persona muy importante para nosotros, una persona que finalmente le dio nombre a este planeta.

-Baleista, ese es su nombre, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí. El nombre se lo puso nuestro fundador, cuyo nombre era Elijah Baley.

-¡El fundador de los viajes espaciales!

-Conoce la historia por lo que veo.

-Algo me ha enseñado Pelorat. Él es historiador, sabe mucho del mundo antiguo. Yo no soy muy instruido en ese tema, por eso le pregunto siempre a él.

-La verdad yo tampoco conozco mucho de la historia muy antigua. Solo las partes más importantes. Yo soy granjero y de eso he estudiado mucho. Me gusta y por eso me dedico a esto. En la ciudad existen personas que, como su amigo, saben mucho de la historia antigua.

-¿Van seguido a la ciudad?

-Sólo cuando tenemos que llevar los productos o tenemos que traer algunos insumos. No me gusta la ciudad, no es como el campo. Quizá estoy muy acostumbrado a levantar la vista y mirar el horizonte, y eso no se puede hacer en la ciudad.

-Cuando veníamos, pude ver que habían muchos vehículos de transporte por la carretera.

-Es que estamos en época de cosecha. Es la época del año en que más viajamos a la ciudad. Tengo curiosidad en saber qué los trajo a este lejano planeta. No somos muy populares y no creo que tengamos algo interesante qué visitar. Somos un pueblo trabajador, como verá.

-La verdad es que hemos estado buscando un planeta por mucho tiempo. Ya lo hemos encontrado, pero tanto viajar nos ha convertido en nómadas y no me imagino estar, como usted, quieto en un lugar. Estamos, se puede decir, vagabundeando por el universo. Su planeta lo escogimos al azar para pasear. Es interesante conocer nuevos mundos.

-Espero que le guste nuestro mundo y se lleve buenos recuerdos.

-Hasta ahora me ha gustado bastante. Tiene mucha vegetación y eso le gusta mucho a Bliss. Muchas gracias por su cortesía.

El resto de los comensales ya habían terminado su comida y se habían dedicado a conversar animadamente. Luego de un periodo de buena charla, poco a poco se iban levantando para continuar con sus labores de la tarde. Lo mismo hicieron los recién llegados, quienes continuaron con la visita turística por el resto del lugar.

Tal como fuera ofrecido el día anterior, los visitantes se prepararon para ser llevados a la ciudad en los vehículos de transporte que ingresaron silenciosamente en la granja y que en ese momento empezaron a ser cargados con los productos que allí cultivaban. Mientras el personal de la granja realizaba las labores de cargamento, los visitantes del espacio tomaban su fresco y sano desayuno. Ambas labores culminaron simultáneamente y los viajeros fueron invitados a subirse en los vehículos para su viaje. Junto con ellos, y a título de guía turístico, viajó uno de los gentiles anfitriones quien iba animándolos con una conversación amena y contando algunas anécdotas que había tenido en sus pocos viajes a la ciudad. El vehículo, una vez inició su suave y silencioso viaje, no se detuvo en ningún lugar intermedio hasta que finalmente llegó a las afueras de la ciudad donde se realizó la descarga de todos los productos. Desde allí fueron guiados en dirección del centro de la ciudad para lo cual tuvieron que caminar varios cientos de metros sin la ayuda de ninguna maquinaria sino de sus propias piernas. La ciudad que se les presentaba a sus ojos y que tuvieron la oportunidad de observar desde el cielo en su viaje de reconocimiento, no se diferenciaba en nada a cualquier ciudad pequeña de alguno de los planetas agrícolas de la fundación. El estilo de las casas difería levemente dándole un toque personal y que demostraba un nivel de concentración humana no muy elevada comparado con la mayoría de las ciudades de ese mismo tamaño en la fundación.

En su trayecto de reconocimiento fueron dirigidos hacia el mismo centro de la ciudad donde pudieron ver en el medio de una plaza, la presencia de un monumento al fundador de aquél lugar. Era una estatua en tamaño natural de Baley y su hijo, por lo que pudieron leer a un lado de la escultura. Luego de haber realizado el paseo por la plaza, fueron dirigidos al que parecía el edificio más importante del lugar. Como si lo estuvieran esperando, el personal del gobierno del lugar salió a recibir a los recién llegados quienes quedaron muy contentos con tan importante recibimiento. Sólo Trevize permaneció cauteloso recordando los muchos peligros que había tenido que correr en los otros planetas que tuvo que visitar.

El alcalde del lugar, como él mismo se presentó, los invitó a pasar a una sala de visitas donde se pudieron sentar a descansar las piernas luego de tan larga caminata. El guía que los había traído hasta ese lugar, sin decir nada ni despedirse simplemente no ingresó a la sala y desapareció, pero esta situación no fue percibida por ninguno de ello debido a la gran pomposidad con que eran tratados por el alcalde y que no les permitía pensar en otras cosas sino en entender lo que este importante funcionario les decía en su idioma.

-Me informaron que vienen de otro planeta. -dijo una vez culminaron todos los temas protocolares.

-Sí. -empezó diciendo Pelorat quien por su mayor facilidad de palabra, se sentía en la obligación de ser el que tome el puesto de interlocutor. -Venimos de la fundación. Así llamamos al conjunto formado por la mayoría de los planetas habitados de la galaxia. Estábamos buscando la Tierra original donde se inició la vida del hombre.

-Después de encontrarla decidimos a visitar los primeros planetas colonizados por la Tierra y por eso estamos aquí.- terminó diciendo Bliss animándose a hablar.

-¿Y por qué eligieron exactamente nuestro planeta? Nunca fuimos muy populares ni en las épocas de esplendor.

-En realidad escogimos al azar. -respondió Bliss con cierto tono de vergüenza -Pero tengo la seguridad de que hemos elegido uno de los mejores.

-Por qué dice eso. -preguntó el alcalde -No tenemos nada que nos haga sobresalir con respecto a planetas más avanzados.

-El mundo ha cambiado algo allí afuera. -dijo Trevize participando de la charla -Hemos tenido la oportunidad de ver planetas muertos y que reflejaban en sus escombros una grandeza pasada muy superior a varios otros que igualmente pudimos visitar.

-Se nota que sabe bastante de la historia del espacio. -dijo el alcalde dirigiéndose a Trevize.

-En realidad no sé mucho de historia. Solo conozco lo que he visto con mis ojos. Pelorat sabe mucho más. -respondió Trevize al comentario.

-Nosotros hace ya muchos años, tantos que ya no figuran en nuestros registros, dejamos de viajar y recibir visitas del espacio. Eso nos ha aislado un poco del movimiento de la galaxia y sus planetas. Como ve, somos un pueblo agrícola que produce sus alimentos para mantener la vida de nuestras familias y no conocemos mucho de la historia fuera de nuestro planeta. Es por eso que para mí, es un honor poder contar con la presencia de visitantes tan importantes y sobre todo interesantes. No sucede mucho aquí, y cualquier visitante es muy importante, más si tomamos en cuenta que el último visitante vino muchos miles de años atrás.

El alcalde, emocionado por tan extrañas visitas en su ciudad y al saber que venían del espacio y que conocían interesantes historias del pasado, no paró ni un momento de hacer pregunta tras pregunta para poder saciar su curiosidad. Por su parte, Pelorat igualmente emocionado al tener ante sí una persona interesada en escucharlo, contó con lujos de detalles toda la historia antigua de la tierra y de los espaciales. Igualmente contó sobre la guerra con la tierra y no pudo evitar mencionar el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba la cuna de la humanidad sumida en una radiactividad tan mortífera no solo para los vivos sino también para la propia nave Farstar. Este resumen de la historia de los inicios de la vida espacial de la humanidad, se extendió durante todo el día y sólo fue interrumpido para almorzar en una sala adyacente a la que se encontraban.

Trevize, quien no había contribuido mucho en la historia que era contada por Pelorat, permaneció alerta durante todo el tiempo que duró la estadía. Afortunadamente para él, el final de la tarde marcaba el final de la extensa exposición del historiador y la hora de marcharse. No tenía mucha idea de qué harían con ellos; si los enviarían de vuelta a la granja o los alojarían en la misma ciudad, pero el sentir sus armas en contacto con sus manos le regresaban cierta tranquilidad.

Finalmente el alcalde, cansado de tan extensa exposición histórica y utilizando como excusa el cansancio de Pelorat, cansancio que no existía porque cuando de historia se trataba él podía permanecer horas de horas hablando sin parar, les indicó que podrían pasar la noche en un pequeño hostal del lugar el cual ya había sido acondicionado para atenderlos con las mayores comodidades que tenían.

Fueron dirigidos al hostal por el mismo alcalde, caminando por las calles ordenadas y limpias hasta que finalmente se encontraron en él. Trevize caminó todo el tiempo con ambas manos en sus diferentes armas, por si la amabilidad del que habían sido objeto, no fuese más que una forma de ganar tiempo para organizar su aprensión. Fueron asignadas habitaciones para cada uno de ellos, cosa que levantó cierta sospecha en él, pero hasta ese momento, ninguna de las diferentes situaciones imaginadas por su fértil y pesimista mente, se presentaron y pudo recostarse con cierta tranquilidad a descansar.

Una vez se hubo marchado toda la comitiva que los había acompañado, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Pelorat. Tocó la puerta y a los pocos segundos Bliss le abría la puerta.

-Pasa -le dijo ella poniéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso.

-¿Qué les pareció todo? -dijo él como único saludo.

-Que son personas muy amables -respondió Pelorat.

-Los habitantes de alfa también eran muy amables. ¿Te acuerdas? -respondió Trevize

-Pero en esa oportunidad el comportamiento de ellos era sospechoso -dijo Pelorat -Ahora todo está normal y simplemente ellos quieren agradarnos por la curiosidad de tener unos habitantes de otras estrellas a quienes consultarles cosas de otros mundos. Han estado separados del resto de los planetas durante tanto tiempo, que están muy ávidos por saber todo lo que sea posible.

-Eso más bien es sospechoso. Nos mantienen con vida porque nos necesitan por la información que tenemos, pero el rato que hayamos satisfecho su curiosidad no sabemos qué sucederá. -concluyó Trevize

-Siempre pensando mal. -respondió Pelorat

-Eso nos ha salvado la vida en varias oportunidades, ¿no? -dijo como única respuesta.

La charla continuó durante un par de horas más, en la cual cada uno de ellos expuso su apreciación de la situación y sus experiencias, concluyendo que al menos por el momento no corrían peligro alguno, pero que se debería estar en constante alerta. Con esta conclusión, cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación a descansar y prepararse para el día de mañana.

La mañana los despertó con el brillo de la aurora que se colaba a través de las ventanas. Trevize fue el primero en levantarse y darse un buen baño para refrescar su cuerpo y terminar de despertar. Salió a caminar por los pasillos del hostal, esperando que sus compañeros se levantasen para ir a tomar el desayuno que estaba seguro le tendrían preparado. Bliss fue la segunda en levantarse y Pelorat los siguió. Una vez los tres estuvieron listos se dirigieron a la parte baja del hostal y fueron recibidos por una persona que gentilmente los dirigió al comedor en el cual estaba servido el desayuno. Cuando hubieron terminado de tomar todo lo que satisfacía sus necesidades, el alcalde llegaba para continuar con las actividades protocolares. Junto a él llegaba otra persona a quien presentó como el mayor historiador de la ciudad. Al otro lado se apareció una muchacha joven de unos dieciocho años, un poco tímida a quien presentó como su hija.

-Ustedes conocen a los jóvenes. -dijo un poco incómodo el alcalde -Ella quiso conocerlos de más cerca. Casi todos en la ciudad sólo hablan de los visitantes, ustedes son todo un acontecimiento para la ciudad. En un lugar como este que casi nunca pasa algo, excepto la eterna monotonía, su visita causa mucha expectación y mi niña no es ajena a esta curiosidad. Espero que no les moleste.

-No. -dijo Bliss tomándole de la mano a la recién llegada -Ella nos puede acompañar, va a ser un honor y una alegría compartir con ella. ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?

-Liliz. -dijo ella tímidamente.

-Tú irás conmigo, yo te acompañaré. -respondió Bliss con la intensión de darle más confianza.

-No sé qué querrán hacer. -dijo el alcalde ya más tranquilo -Podemos dar unas vueltas para que les muestre la ciudad. No sé qué más podemos mostrarles en su visita a nuestra simple ciudad.

-¿Tienen un museo? -consultó Pelorat dirigiendo su mirada alternativamente hacia el alcalde y hacia el historiador.

-En realidad no tenemos nada de eso, -dijo el historiador -pero podemos ir a mi residencia. Allí tengo algunas obras que he podido recopilar a lo largo de mi vida. Podríamos decir que es un museo personal.

-Me encantaría poder visitarlo. -dijo Pelorat ya listo para salir.

-Entonces vamos de una vez. -respondió el alcalde señalando la salida como invitación a la partida.

La casa del historiador no estaba muy lejos, pero tuvieron que caminar algunos minutos antes de llegar finalmente al lugar. El lugar era relativamente grande, considerando que era el domicilio de una sola persona. En él se encontraban, dispersas en el patio, algunas esculturas o mejor dicho restos de esculturas que mostraban claramente todas las señales de longevidad. Siguieron camino hacia una sala que se encontraba en el segundo piso de su domicilio, la cual estaba llena de viejos documentos en el mismo formato de almacenamiento que habían visto en su visita en uno de los planetas espaciales. En esta oportunidad sin embargo, tenían la ventaja de contar con el equipo que permitía poder ver el documento codificado. Tanta información alegró los ojos de Pelorat, quien no pudo resistir ni un minuto para empezar a curiosear en toda ese mar de documentos en compañía de su colega historiador quien se notaba claramente contento de tener como visita a alguien que compartía el mismo placer por las cosas antiguas. El resto de los presentes, entre los que se encontraban el alcalde y su hija, además del Bliss y Trevize, se quedaron observando las actividades de los historiadores. Un largo rato permanecieron de pie como testigos silentes de lo que allí sucedía, pero ese silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de alcalde excusándose por abandonarlos allí. Importantes obligaciones exigían su atención, dijo finalmente.

Diciendo eso el alcalde tomó de la mano a su hija y se dirigió a la puerta con la intensión de marcharse tal como lo había dicho, pero algunos comentarios hechos en voz baja por su hija, comentarios que no pudieron ser escuchados por el resto de los presentes, le hicieron desistir en llevarla. Ella contenta permaneció en el lugar acompañando a los huéspedes mientras su padre se alejaba. Esa situación fue cada vez más absorbente para Pelorat y su nuevo amigo, pero para el resto de los presentes se empezó a tornar demasiado aburrida, por lo que Trevize se disculpó y decidió ir a pasar su aburrimiento dando un paseo por la ciudad. Bliss permaneció en el lugar, desechando la sugerencia de Trevize, pero Liliz siguió tras de Trevize con la excusa de querer guiarlo en su paseo por la ciudad.

El paseo de Trevize se prolongó durante todo el día, cosa que preocupó a Bliss cuando en la hora del almuerzo no los vio llegar. Pelorat y su amigo simplemente no echaron de menos a los ausentes, y menos al alcalde quien en toda la tarde estuvo ausente atendiendo sus obligaciones oficiales. Recién al finalizar la tarde aparecieron Trevize y Liliz, con claras señas de haber estado caminando todo el tiempo. Como si estuviese coordinado, el alcalde se presentó minutos después disculpándose por su prolongada ausencia. Finalmente, o mejor dicho afortunadamente, Pelorat levantó la mirada y pudo notar la presencia de sus amigos y la ausencia de luz en el exterior señalando el fin del día y la hora de irse. Cansado y satisfecho con sus nuevos conocimientos, siguió atrás de sus amigos cuando fueron guiados por el alcalde de nuevo en dirección al hostal donde estaban alojados. Una vez llegaron al lugar, sus anfitriones permanecieron un par de minutos con las actividades protocolares mínimas, hasta que finalmente se despidieron y los dejaron solos para que pudiesen descansar. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, pudieron estar los tres amigos solos para poder conversar con tranquilidad.

-Es asombroso. -empezó a decir Pelorat cuando ya el silencio se hacía intolerable -La civilización donde nos encontramos, ha permanecido totalmente aislada y sin el mínimo contacto con los otros planetas desde que terminó la guerra con la Tierra. Se ha desarrollado en total independencia y tanto es así que la mayoría de la población no sabe que existen otros planetas.

-Si eso es así, -dijo Trevize sacando sus cálculos mentales -este planeta ha permanecido aislado por casi veinte mil años, más que el tiempo de existencia del imperio.

-Exactamente. El planeta fue uno de los últimos en ser colonizado por los miembros de la primera ola de viajeros espaciales. Cuando terminó la guerra contra la Tierra, tal como sucediera con los otros planetas de esta primera ola, fueron aislados por los de la segunda ola quienes apoyaron a la Tierra. Eso mismo sucedió con Solaria, si es que no te acuerdas. Como ya sabemos, este planeta fue colonizado por el propio Elijah Baley como una colonia particular una vez se decidió retirar de la vida pública. Sin embargo la guerra planetaria no dejó que se cumpla ese deseo y cuando todos los espaciales se organizaron para atacar la Tierra, fue el único planeta que se opuso por lo que despertó la ira de sus vecinos.

-Hasta ahora está interesante. -dijo Trevize sin mucho convencimiento -¿Qué más encontraste de interés?

-En realidad sólo he tenido la oportunidad de leer algunos documentos históricos. En su sala existen muchos más que no he tenido tiempo de ver y que tomaría muchos meses de labor.

-Que ni se te ocurra la idea de quedarte todo ese tiempo. Esta es una visita de paseo, como dijimos antes de venir, y los paseos son cortos. ¿Entendido?

-No te molestes. -respondió avergonzado por sentir que le habían leído la mente -Simplemente estaba indicando la cantidad de información que existía. No pretendía quedarme todo ese tiempo. -mintió.

-¿Y cuál fue la reacción de los vecinos? -consultó Trevize.

-No lo leí, pero de acuerdo a lo que me contó Albertus, el resto de los planetas atacaron Baleista y destruyeron todas las naves espaciales que habían. Como tenían todos sus recursos dedicados a atacar la Tierra, no hicieron más daño que ese. Luego de concluida la guerra, los ánimos estaban más tranquilos y sólo se dedicaron a bloquearlos durante todo el tiempo que existieron. Por esa razón es que este planeta nunca desarrolló tecnología espacial ni tuvo ningún interés por salir de su superficie. Se dedicaron a vivir tranquilos y aislados del resto de sus vecinos.

-Y eso continúa hasta los tiempos actuales. -concluyó Trevize -Y a pesar de que la amenaza exterior se ha extinguido en veinte mil años, ellos siguen con la tradición de vivir estrictamente en su planeta sin mirar hacia arriba.

-No es una mala forma de vivir. -agregó Bliss -No necesitan nada de los mundos exteriores y está conformes con lo que tienen.

-Como Gaia, ¿no? -le respondió Trevize.

El amanecer de un nuevo día en Baleista los encontró despiertos, ansiosos por tener nuevas experiencias y vivencias en este tranquilo y alejado mundo. El alcalde, ya menos curioso por sus visitantes, estuvo con ellos apenas un par de minutos, lo mínimo que exigía las normas de cortesía. Al igual que el día anterior, venía acompañada de Liliz quien se quedó con ellos una vez su padre se hubo marchado. Pelorat, impaciente por continuar sus charlas con Albertus sobre la vieja historia de la humanidad, se despidió de ellos y se dirigió sin demora a la casa-museo de aquel, sin siquiera ponerse a pensar si lo estaban esperando o no. Por su parte Bliss se fue por su lado a pasear por las calles de la ciudad, encontrándose de vez en cuando con habitantes del lugar quienes la miraban con curiosidad, propio de personas que no están acostumbradas a recibir visitas. Trevize, el último en abandonar el hostal, dejó que sea Liliz quien guíe sus pasos en la desconocida ciudad, completando el paseo que realizaran el día anterior. De esta manera, los tres compañeros se separaron disfrutando cada cual de las actividades que más les gustaban. No fue sino hasta el anochecer que todos ellos se volvieron a encontrar en el hostal. Luego de satisfacer su hambre luego de un día agitado, se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones para conversar.

Los días y noches transcurrían sin ninguna novedad, como en unas tranquilas vacaciones. Ya el hecho de ser de otro planeta alejado no despertaba ningún tipo de curiosidad entre la gente, lo que les permitía caminar por la calle como si fueran vecinos del lugar, con absoluta libertad sin tener que estar dando explicaciones ni contando historias a los que se encontraban. La sensación de peligro era cada vez menos intensa y por momentos se olvidaban de los cuidados mínimos que tendrían que tener en una tierra extraña, más considerando las malas experiencias que habían sufrido en sus anteriores viajes.

-No sé si estoy equivocado. -empezó diciendo nerviosamente Pelorat cuando hubo llegado de su cotidiana visita a Albertus -Todavía no lo puedo creer, pero estaba escrito en sus libros antiguos.

-¿De qué hablas? -interrumpió Trevize el monologo, impacientándose por no entender el motivo del nerviosismo de Pelorat.

-Es sobre la historia del Planeta. Cuando fueron atacados por los Espaciales.

-Sí, esa historia ya nos la contaste. Destruyeron todas las naves y estaciones de despegue.

-Eso fue lo que Albertus me dijo. Pero cuando él salió un rato y me dejó solo en su sala, busqué uno de los discos que habían sido retirados de su estante. Yo ya había notado que algunos de los discos habían sido retirados a las apuradas, dejando huecos en los lugares donde estaban. Cuando se fue Albertus, me dediqué a buscarlos por todos lados y finalmente los encontré debajo de su estante. Me costó encontrarlos, a pesar de que estaban muy mal escondidos. Afortunadamente Albertus tardó más de lo esperado y me permitió leer parte de la historia de la fundación de este planeta.

Como él dijo, Elijah Baley quiso crear un planeta para su uso personal, como una finca en las afueras de la ciudad. Trajo a toda su familia y todos sus robots para atenderlos y durante un tiempo vivieron tranquilos mientras acondicionaban el planeta con la ayuda de sus robots. Debido a la gran capacidad que tenía este genial hombre, y a la capacidad de sus hijos, logró crear un próspero planeta. Lo que empezó como una pequeña finca, bajo la guía de Baley y su familia se convirtió en uno de los más importantes productores de alimentos, comerciando con todos sus vecinos. Eso hizo que su poder comercial fuera muy importante, y le permitiera ser muy influyente con sus socios comerciales. Cuando se enemistaron con el planeta tierra, el único planeta que permaneció fiel a su origen fue Baleista, lo que le hizo perder las buenas relaciones que tenía con sus vecinos. Cuando destruyeron la vida en la Tierra, sintieron temor que la genialidad de Baley y su fidelidad con la tierra se vuelque en contra de ellos, así que decidieron atacar su planeta y destruyeron todo. Solo quedó con vida Elijah Baley y su nieto Zed Baley. Casi todos sus robots y sus instalaciones fueron destruidos sin piedad. Cuando estuvieron satisfechos, abandonaron el planeta en ruinas dejando con vida a Elijah para que viva sus últimos días de vida en la más absoluta soledad, como castigo. La idea de ellos era transformar Baleista en la cárcel privada de Baley. La supervivencia de Zed fue algo inesperada, debido a que en esos momentos él se encontraba jugando en el campo con algunos animales silvestres y no fue asesinado por que no sabían de su existencia. Siendo este su nieto menor y el único nacido en el propio planeta, su existencia era ignorada por el resto de los planetas.

Cuando se hubieron marchado destruyendo todo, no contaron que la genialidad de las personas no se puede destruir, y que más bien los desafíos que ellos necesitan para poder desarrollar aún más su genio. Zed, digno nieto de Elijah, igualó y en algunos casos superó la genialidad de su abuelo. Juntos, sin prisa, construyeron nuevamente todo el planeta, cuidándose esta vez de mantenerse al margen de las relaciones con los otros planetas. Para combatir la soledad, repararon y construyeron una gran cantidad de robots de diversas cualidades. Todos ellos colaboraban en múltiples actividades en el planeta, por lo que nunca se sintieron, ni siquiera un momento, solos. Elijah murió dejando en Zed la responsabilidad de administrar el planeta. Este, conociendo que era el último de su familia y que al no tener posibilidades de salir de allí ni continuar con su estirpe, debía buscar otra manera de hacer perdurar su existencia. Por ese motivo dedicó toda su vida a investigar y crear robots cada vez más perfectos y eternos. En la última etapa de su vida, fue acompañado por uno de sus robots, el que consideraba su mejor creación. En sus últimos días, sabiendo que tenía que dejar en manos de su fiel robot el guiar a sus creaciones hacia un futuro próspero, tuvo que realizar en este una modificación simple pero trascendental.

Al morir él, se acabaría la vida humana en el planeta, eso significaba que no había nadie a quien hacer caso. Eso hacía que las tres leyes de la robótica ya no tengan mucho sentido. Al igual que su abuelo, modificó en este robot, las leyes agregándole la ley cero que decía. «Todo robot deberá realizar las acciones necesarias para garantizar la prosperidad de toda la población de robots y humanas, tanto en el presente como en el futuro más lejano.»

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó Trevize ante el silencio prolongado de Pelorat.

-Como les dije, sólo estuve un corto tiempo solo. Cuando escuché los pasos de Albertus escondí los discos en el mismo lugar donde él los había escondido.

-Pero eso es absurdo. De dónde viene toda esta gente. De acuerdo a esa historia, Zed fue el último humano, por lo que no deberían existir personas en este lugar. Y como hemos visto, está lleno de humanos. Niños, jóvenes, hasta viejos. Los robots no envejece, simplemente se dañan. Si fuese verdad esa historia, este debería ser un planeta estrictamente poblado de robots.

-Yo tampoco entiendo, pero estoy seguro que si logro leer los otros discos, podremos saber lo que sucedió después.

-Eres tan diferente -dijo Liliz mientras caminaban por el pueblo ya en los límites que los separaba con la zona rural, llena de vegetación y animales silvestres. -No eres como tu amigo, el historiador. Tienes un magnetismo espacial, como si fueras superior. ¿Qué hacías en tu mundo?

-Soy, o mejor dicho era consejero de la alcaldía de la fundación. Como ya te dije, la fundación abarca todo el universo. Son miles y miles de planetas que están dirigidas desde Términus. La obligación de los consejeros y del alcalde, es guiar a toda la gran cantidad de planetas para que vivan en prosperidad y no caigan en la barbarie. Fue la misión que nos fue encomendada hace muchos siglos atrás por el fundador de la fundación. Hay también una segunda fundación la cual ayuda a la primera a guiar los pasos del universo. Pero eso ya no importa. -dijo esto último acordándose de Gaia y del proyecto Galaxia.

-Eres entonces una persona importante, mucho más importante que mi padre.

-No, ya no soy consejero, soy una persona normal como tú. Es mucha responsabilidad tener ese cargo. Además que no eres libre de viajar como ahora hago.

-Eres más feliz siendo libre, te entiendo. Pero de todas maneras tienes ese magnetismo que no lo puedes perder ni renunciando a tu cargo.

-Puede ser. -Fue lo único que atinó a decir en su incómoda situación.

Siguieron caminando por las últimas calles hasta que finalmente se adentraron en muy bien cuidados jardines que rodeaban la ciudad. En su camino iban encontrándose cada vez menos personas, hasta que una vez en el jardín, se sintieron totalmente alejados de la actividad de la ciudad. Se sentaron a descansar luego de una larga caminata, y poco a poco se fueron relajando hasta que finalmente el mismo magnetismo que había seducido a todas esas mujeres en los diversos planetas que habían tenido que aterrizar, ese magnetismo que era muy criticado por Bliss, hizo el mismo efecto en la hija del alcalde. Trevize, no pudiendo ceder ante los encantos de Liliz, se dejó llevar por sus sentidos y por la situación y complació tanto como pudo con los deseos de la joven muchacha. Luego de haber disfrutado de una intensa relación sexual, estuvieron un largo rato recostados en la grama perfectamente cortada. Cuando el aburrimiento de ver el mismo lugar mucho tiempo los levantó, ella lo guió de regreso hacia la ciudad. Trevize, siguiendo tras de sus pasos pudo percatarse que debido al frenesí de la relación, ella se había herido en su hombro con la grama donde habían estado. La herida era leve, pero había salido un poco de sangre la cual estaba seca en ese momento. Le limpió con sus dedos para evitar de esta manera cualquier tipo de marca de lo que habían hecho. Eso hizo que vuelva a sangrar un poco, pero finalmente volvió a cerrarse su herida sin dejar rastros visibles si no se acercaban a muy corta distancia. Ella era la hija del alcalde, y no sabía lo que en esa cultura se pensaba de lo que recién acababan de hacer. Lo mejor era no arriesgarse. Siguieron caminando por las calles de la ciudad, conversando sobre las vivencias que había tenido una persona tan viajera. En ese momento Trevize se acordó de lo que le había contado Pelorat sobre un mundo únicamente de robots, y le pareció absurdo. No se imaginó acostarse en la grama con una máquina. Además los robots no sangran, se dijo desechando de inmediato la idea.

-¿Qué has averiguado? -le preguntó Bliss mientras caminaban hacia el hostal

-No lo puedo decir en el hostal. No sé si hay micrófonos o cámaras. Es algo increíble. -contestó Pelorat nerviosamente.

-Pero dime qué has averiguado.

-En realidad nada. Simplemente confirmé la idea de que todos aquí son robots. Los mejores robots jamás fabricados. Pero no son robots comunes. Son casi humanos. Espera que lleguemos donde Trevize para que él también se entere.

Llegaron al hostal e intentando no despertar sospecha alguna, le invitaron a dar unos paseos por la ciudad.

-Como les dije antes, -continuó diciendo Pelorat una vez habían avanzado los tres una buena distancia del hostal -todos aquí son robots.

-Es imposible. -respondió Trevize.

-Sé que parece imposible, pero después que les explique se darán cuenta de lo fantástico que son estos robots.

-Puede ser que hayan muchos robots, -siguió insistiendo Trevize -pero hay humanos, como la hija del alcalde.

-¿Lo hiciste con ella? -dijo Bliss deteniéndose -Eres increíble.

-Sí. Pero no solo lo digo por eso. Ella sangró, y era sangre roja, con sabor a sangre. No era robot de eso estoy seguro.

-Déjenme que les explique. -volvió a repetir Pelorat. -Estaba mirando los documentos que Albertus me dejó, pero yo antes los había cambiado sin que se dé cuenta con los que se encontraban bajo su estante. Me dejó estudiando la información en el disco y abandonó la sala. Mientras él creía que yo miraba lo que él quería que vea, yo estudiaba lo que él había escondido. Y mirando todos esos documentos apresuradamente pude conocer todo lo que había sucedido en este planeta durante veinte mil años.

Una vez murió Zed, los robots guiados por el robot mayordomo continuaron su vida como si nada hubiese pasado. Los robots empezaron a crear a otros robots, los cuales creaban a otros con técnicas cada vez más desarrolladas. Inicialmente los robots eran fabricados para durar siglos sin sufrir daños, pero eso cambió cuando se dieron cuenta que cada generación de robots era superior a su antecesor, y entonces los robots viejos y obsoletos estorbaban y consumían el espacio de las nuevos y más eficientes versiones. Tomando esto en cuenta impusieron en sus fábricas de robots el concepto de obsolescencia y se decidió que todo diseño sería realizado para funcionar en perfecto estado un tiempo de 60 años y a partir de esa fecha empezaría a auto destruirse para dar paso a las nuevas generaciones. Todos los robots fueron creados con las leyes de la robótica modificada, por lo que todos ellos tendrían que seguir el esfuerzo de Zed de hacer un planeta de robots cada vez mejor. El concepto de obsolescencia estaba de acuerdo a la ley cero, ya que el no hacerlo cumpliría la tercera ley pero violaría la cero, cosa que no estaba permitida. Un pequeño sacrificio de un individuo para lograr un bien mayor y a más largo plazo que beneficie a toda la humanidad, o mejor dicho roboticidad.

Inicialmente los robots eran fabricados con metales, pero eso resultaba muy caro y poco eficiente en uso de recursos, por lo que se fue migrando generaciones tras generaciones hacia materiales más comunes. El silicio fue el primer material utilizado como reemplazo, lográndose avances increíbles con respecto a los robots de metal. Un gran salto fue cuando se mejoró el diseño cambiando de un diseño monolítico a un concepto de formar un robot con miles de robots microscópicos denominados microbots. De esa manera si se dañaban algunos, eran fáciles de remplazar. Otra ventaja era que con esos microbots se podrían crear infinidad de diferentes diseños de robots tan solo cambiando la disposición de los elementos. Esos microbots eran fabricados en serie y existían varios modelos de microbots, pero no muchos para no ir en contra de la idea de la simplicidad.

El siguiente paso en la evolución fue el hecho cuando los propios microbots fueron capaces de duplicarse simplemente dándole materia prima para hacerlo. De esa manera cuando un robot sufría un daño, los microbots que lo componían utilizaban la materia prima dejada por los microbots dañados y reconstruían los faltantes. Si se necesitaba más material, simplemente el robot la obtenía y la enviaba a la parte dañada para ser utilizada.

Todo funcionó maravillosamente mientras tenían materiales radioactivos suficientes para poder hacer sus baterías atómicas necesarias para energizarse. Pero luego de muchos siglos todos los recursos se agotaron y tuvieron que buscar fuentes alternativas. La única fuente de energía inacabable era el sol, por lo que inicialmente hicieron modelos solares. Pero habían épocas del año en que el sol aparecía muy poco y con poca intensidad, por lo que estos modelos no fueron muy efectivos. Tenían que tomar la energía del sol, pero de una forma indirecta, como los animales. Con esta información en mente, y con todo el desarrollo tecnológico realizado con silicio, fueron investigando cómo replicar todo lo conseguido utilizando carbono en lugar de silicio. Los primeros intentos resultaron un enorme fracaso, pero tenían todo el tiempo del universo para evolucionar. Finalmente lograron el éxito esperado y empezaron a migrar su tecnología hacia el carbono. Una ventaja adicional que tuvo la creación de robots de carbono y que no dependían de las baterías atómicas, fue la reducción importante del peso. Para evitar que la radiación afecte sus circuitos electrónicos, tenían que cubrirla con paredes de plomo de muy elevado peso. Eso no era necesario en robots de carbono, con lo que se lograba una mayor variedad en el diseño de estos modelos. Además que el carbono representaba una fuente inagotable de energía, al menos mientras que existan árboles y el sol brille en el cielo.

Los microbots de carbono fueron siendo fabricados cada vez más eficientemente, superando la funcionalidad de sus antecesores de silicio. El carbono pasó a ser uno de los elementos principales de composición de los microbots, pero ya no el único pues se fueron agregado otros elementos para lograr mayor eficiencia en el funcionamiento de ellos. El salto ocurrió cuando pudieron reproducir un microbot en base a las instrucciones de fabricación que se incluía dentro de cada uno de ellos. De esta manera el microbot ya no tendría que ser fabricado en lugares especiales, sino que simplemente era creado por otros microbot en el robot, los cuales leyendo las instrucciones iban creando uno a uno todos los tipos de microbot que necesitaba para reparar y crear el robot completo dentro de otro robot. De esta manera no se tendría que crear el robot completo en los laboratorios, sino simplemente el programa. El microbot huevo era el encargado de crear todo el robot dentro de otro robot nodriza. Todas las fábricas de microbots fueron cerradas y en lugar de tener esa función se dedicaron a investigar cuál de los programa generaba el mejor robot. El programa en el que estaba escrito todas las instrucciones que tenía que cumplir el microbot para realizar las actividades que le permitan darle vida al robot, fue con las generaciones siendo un programa cada vez más y más complejo. Muchas líneas de código lo componía, instrucciones escritas con moléculas creando largas cadenas. Luego por la longitud exagerada que empezaron a tener por la complejidad del programa, se partió el código en diferentes cadenas, método que es el que utilizan hasta nuestros días. Muchas variables entraban en juego, lo que hacía imposible predecir cuál de los parámetros era más o menos adecuado. Lo que parecía un buen diseño, luego de 40 años de vida resultaba un error. La única manera que pudieron hacer para mejorar fue emplear el ensayo y el error, pero de una manera inteligente. Realizar una búsqueda secuencial del mejor diseño era demasiado ineficiente, por lo que decidieron utilizar el método de selección por supervivencia del más apto.

Ya para aquella época el número de robots que poblaban Baleista se contaba por cientos de miles. Los laboratorios implementaron en sus nuevas generaciones de robots, un método que permitía que los ejemplares más aptos se junten e intercambien sus programaciones para crear un nuevo diseño con la esperanza de que este nuevo ejemplar tenga las características de ambos progenitores, es decir un robot aun mejor que sus padres. ¿Entienden? Inventaron el sexo para lograr una búsqueda mucho más efectiva. Por supuesto que de esa unión podría resultar un robot con todos los defectos de sus padres, pero ese robot simplemente no se reproduciría. Ese era el método y por miles de años han estado evolucionando sin parar hasta que ahora han logrado llegar a su situación actual.

-Ahora son seres humanos. -dijo Trevize recordando su experiencia con Liliz.

-Exactamente. Son seres humanos que han evolucionado a partir de los robots.

-Pero es absurdo -dijo Trevize negándose a aceptar esa realidad.

-Al contrario, es lo más lógico y me llena de orgullo como humano que soy. Estos seres han evolucionado sin parar hasta la forma viviente más eficiente que hay. Ellos partieron de un modelo totalmente diferente al que dio origen al ser humano, pero han llegado al mismo punto. Eso sólo indica una sola cosa, que no importa el origen desde dónde se inicia la evolución, si se le da el suficiente tiempo todas las criaturas llegaran al mismo destino, el hombre.

Trevize no supo cómo refutar la contundente realidad que le mostraba la historia de Baleista. Liliz era humana en todo, en su forma de pensar, de sentir, de desear, de hacer el amor, y en su forma de sangrar. Pero en sus orígenes es simplemente una máquina. Bliss, con menos prejuicios sobre el concepto de humanidad al pertenecer a una gran entidad en la que se integraban no solo todos los animales sino incluso las plantas y los minerales, aceptó con más naturalidad las ideas expresadas por Pelorat, aunque no pudo esconder de todas maneras el asombro por el logro obtenido durante todo ese tiempo.

Las ideas iban y venían en las cabezas de los tres extranjeros, lo que no les permitió conciliar el sueño hasta avanzada hora de la noche. Al amanecer, pocas horas después que empezaran a dormir, se tuvieron que levantar para no dar sospecha alguna entre los robots humanos de que ellos sabían su verdad, y desayunar como habían hecho todas las mañanas.

Trevize salió a pasear solo y luego de caminar un largo tiempo por entre las casas de la ciudad, como guiado por un magnetismo inexplicable, llegó hasta la casa del alcalde. Lo supo porque Liliz permanecía en la ventana mirando hacia la calle, hacia él. Fue asombrosa tanta coincidencia, tanta que no lograba entender y le costó aceptar que aquella bella joven era ella.

-Buenos días. -dijo ella al esperar inútilmente que Trevize la saludara.

-Buenos días Liliz. -respondió él confundido aun por la casualidad.

-¿Quieres pasa? - dijo ella desapareciendo de la ventana y rápidamente apareciendo por la puerta abierta, señalando cortésmente su interior.

Trevize ingresó a la sala y, guiado por ella, se sentó en un cómodo sillón.

-Mi padre no está. -dijo ella para tranquilizar a Trevize -Mi madre es muy buena y discreta, no nos molestará, excepto para invitarnos algunos refrescos más tarde.

-Son muy amables conmigo, con todos nosotros.

-Son los primeros visitantes que tenemos en miles de años. Es lo menos que tenemos que hacer.

-Y nosotros se lo agradecemos.

-¿Todos son descendientes de Baley? -preguntó Trevize, segundos después y con la clara intención de comprobar la historia dada por Pelorat. Lo vio arriesgado, pero no podía creer que fuese verdad.

-Sí. Todos nosotros somos sus descendientes. Nuestro creador vino con toda su familia a este planeta, y su familia creció mucho hasta ser lo que ves ahora. Una gran familia.

-En esa época de la historia, -siguió diciendo Trevize cada vez más arriesgado -era muy común viajar con robots para que los ayuden en las labores más incómodas. ¿Existen algunos de esos robots todavía? ¿Ustedes siguen utilizando robots en estos tiempos?

-No. -contestó ella con una naturalidad fingida. -Todos los robots que vinieron con él, terminaron dañándose y no los repararon. No se han fabricado más robots en miles de años.

-Pero Pelorat leyó en documentos antiguos que encontró en otro planeta, que Baleista tenía muchos robots que ayudaban a Elijah Baley a trabajar. Fueron estos robots los que hicieron próspero este planeta.

-En realidad no lo sé. Quizás hubo muchos robots en aquella época, pero cuando murió él se perdió el conocimiento o el interés en hacer robots.

-Igualmente indican esos documentos, -siguió insistiendo Trevize al ver que ella se estaba poniendo más nerviosa, y por lo tanto más propensa a decir la verdad -que hubo una guerra entre Baleista y el resto de los planetas espaciales.

-No conozco la historia antigua. -respondió ella sin encontrar argumentos cómo defenderse.

-Y que en esa guerra fueron aniquilados todos los humanos que habitaban este planeta, excepto el propio Elijah.

El golpe fue contundente pues ella no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por responder palabra alguna. Trevize casi comete un error diciendo que sólo sobrevivieron Elijah y Zed, pero afortunadamente logró detenerse a tiempo. Supuestamente para los espaciales Zed no existía.

Al ver que ella no respondió a su exposición, Trevize la invitó a pasear por el jardín que adornaba su casa. De esa manera ella se repondrá, pensó él, y podrá responder a mis preguntas con más tranquilidad.

Estuvieron paseando por un muy cuidado jardín, con algunas de las especies de planta que jamás había visto antes en todos sus viajes.

-Nuestro fundador, -explicó ella -era un amante de la naturaleza y cuando vino con toda la familia, trajo igualmente todas las especies de plantas que había en su planeta de origen.

-La tierra. -corrigió Trevize.

-Igualmente trajo todas las especies de animales y reprodujo aquí una copia, lo más perfecta posible, de lo que era la tierra. -terminó la idea utilizando esta vez el nombre dado por Trevize, para denominar al planeta origen de todos humanos.

-E hizo un muy buen trabajo. En los planetas de la fundación, no existen ya muchas de estas especies. Entre los que colonizaron esos planetas, no hubieron personas que amen tanto a la naturaleza como lo hizo Baley.

-Fue muy buen padre de todos nosotros.

-Y muy inteligente. Inventó los viajes espaciales y mejoró los diseños de los robot -volvió a atacar Trevize, más confiado sabiendo que nadie los escucharía en el jardín. -Robots cada vez más humanos. Como tú.

Ella, confundida por lo que él acababa de decir, no supo qué responder y simplemente se dedicó a contemplar una bella rosa. Él, por su parte, ya con esa palabra había delatado todo su conocimiento y no tenía sentido seguir fingiendo, aunque aún con la esperanza de comprobar que Pelorat y todos sus libros estaban equivocados.

-Nuestro fundador nos hizo a su imagen y semejanza. -empezó diciendo ella sin dejar de contemplar la rosa ante sus ojos -Pero no lo logró totalmente. Somos muy humanos, tan humanos como ustedes. Tenemos brazos, piernas, cuerpo humano. Nuestros órganos son iguales a los suyos. Sólo una cosa nos diferencia de ustedes, una cosa que nos mantiene presos. Algo que el creador de ustedes no los impuso.

-Las leyes de la robótica. -dedujo Trevize.

-Exacto. Fuimos creados desde el origen para obedecer a las cuatro leyes de la robótica.

Por un momento Trevize sintió la necesidad de corregirle y decir tres, pero se acordó de la ley cero que había introducido en el diseño de todos sus robots. Con esta ley el número ascendía a cuatro, tal como ella decía.

-No podemos actuar como queramos sin estar todo el tiempo pendientes de no desobedecer ninguna de esas leyes. -siguió diciendo ella -No somos libres de escoger lo que deseamos hacer. No tenemos lo que ustedes tienen.

-Libre albedrío.

-Libertad de correr por el parque sin tener que pensar en las consecuencias que tendrá esa carrera en el bienestar de toda la roboticidad en el futuro más lejano. Libertad de obedecer a tus sentimientos por encima de esas leyes.

-Pero esas leyes han hecho de este planeta el más hermoso de todos los planetas. -dijo él intentando consolarla -Estoy seguro que nunca han habido guerras ni disputas en todos los miles de años de historia.

Ella solo movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

-Estoy seguro que ustedes viven felices sin problemas y en una convivencia muy armoniosa, que sería la envidia de toda la fundación. Ustedes son inmunes a la psicohistoria.

-Pero no somos libres.

La frase era categórica y ante eso no había excusa posible para consolarla. Él había dejado un excelente cargo en la alcaldía por tener su libertad. Viajaba a los planetas que quería y hacía lo que su libre albedrío indicaba, aun a pesar de que haciéndolo en ocasiones ponía en riesgo su existencia. Era libre. Ella no.

Ante esta revelación, Trevize sintiéndose incómodo por haber puesto a Liliz en esa situación de depresión, consideró que decir cualquier palabra, aunque sea de consuelo, no ayudaría sino por el contrario complicaría más las cosas. Permanecieron en silencio durante toda la mañana mientras contemplaban todas las bellas obras de la naturaleza que se encontraban concentradas en ese jardín. Al llegar el medio día, Trevize se despidió con la excusa de tener que ir a almorzar con sus compañeros. Ella no lo detuvo, solo se dieron un beso de despedida y se alejaron con el mismo silencio como compañía.

En el hostal Bliss ya se encontraba almorzando junto a Pelorat en una pequeña mesa. Como los otros días, muy pocas personas los acompañaban. No era una población muy asidua a los viajes. Solo se veían granjeros entre los huéspedes, que seguramente venían a vender sus productos y regresaban a la mañana siguiente a sus sitios de trabajo.

-Buen provecho -dijo Trevize a modo de saludo.

-Tienes una cara un poco extraña. -contestó Pelorat entre bocado y bocado.

-¿Algo que tenga que ver con Liliz? -preguntó Bliss

-Sí. -confirmó él -Estuvimos conversando.

-Sobre su condición de robot, ¿verdad?

-Sí. En realidad, como dijo Pelorat, ya no son robots. Son humanos como nosotros. Solo que no son libres porque tienen que seguir obedeciendo a las cuatro leyes de la robótica.

-Son humano de cuerpo pero robots de alma. -dijo Pelorat abandonando por momentos su plato.

-Esa es la mejor explicación que alguien pueda dar sobre las personas de este planeta. -dijo Trevize -A veces tienes una excelente capacidad de concentrar ideas complejas en frases simples.

-Estaba pensando, -continuó Trevize- que ya es hora que nos vamos. La hemos pasado muy bien, pero no podemos permanecer eternamente en este lugar. Debo decir que, por el momento, es el mejor planeta que hemos visitado en todo nuestro viaje. Espero que eso no cambie cuando les digamos que nos vamos.

-Acuérdate que son robots, y los robots no pueden hacer daño a un ser humano. -dijo Bliss defendiendo a los habitantes del planeta.

-Por lo menos eso tiene de ventajoso el que tengan un alma de robot. -dijo Pelorat contento de repetir su exitosa idea sobre las almas.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la presencia inesperada del alcalde. Esta vez, a diferencia de todas las anteriores oportunidades, llegó sin la presencia de su hija. Venía acompañado por uno de sus colaboradores, a quién ya habían visto anteriormente en la alcaldía, pero que en todas las ocasiones habían permanecido en silencio.

-Buenos días señores. ¿Cómo la está pasando en nuestro sencillo planeta? -dijo a modo de saludo.

-Muy bien. -respondió Pelorat -Todos han sido muy amables con nosotros, cosa que agradeceremos eternamente.

-Ya hacía tiempo que no los podía visitar, por lo que me disculpo por no ser tan buen anfitrión como debería serlo con visitantes tan poco frecuentes.

-No se preocupe. En realidad nos hemos sentido muy bien, y el resto de sus ciudadanos han cumplido muy eficazmente con las funciones de anfitrión que usted no pudo cumplir.

-Eso me halaga. Y espero que me acepten una invitación a una celebración que tenemos todos los años desde que llegó por primera vez el fundador al planeta. Hoy se celebran veintiún mil cuatrocientos cincuenta y ocho años de existencia.

-Mucho tiempo. -respondió Pelorat tratando de imaginar cuánto sería todo ese tiempo.

-Estamos agradecidos. -dijo Trevize -Solo quedaría que nos indique a qué hora es la celebración, y sobre todo dónde.

-Si podemos ayudar en algo, -agregó Bliss -le rogaría que nos tome en cuenta. Sería un honor poder participar en un acto tan importante.

-El honor sería nuestro. -respondió el alcalde haciendo una reverencia -Pero todo ya está organizado. La celebración será en la plaza a la caída del sol. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que dejarlos. Ustedes ya saben cuán atareada es la vida de un alcalde.

-Una última consulta. -dijo Trevize no pudiendo aguantar más la curiosidad -Su hija Liliz, antes solía acompañarlo, ¿le pasa algo?

-Hoy no pudo acompañarme porque está ayudando a su madre a acomodar la casa para la festividad que haremos. Me olvidaba decirles que luego de la festividad, iremos a mi casa para participar de una pequeña fiesta. Ahora si me disculpan, nuevamente me despido.

Diciendo estas últimas palabras, el alcalde se alejó en compañía de su asistente, a quien como en todas las anteriores oportunidades, no se le había podido escuchar su voz.

-Una fiesta de despedida. -dijo alegremente Pelorat -Muy apropiado, ¿no les parece?

-No soy muy amante de las fiestas. -dijo Trevize sin mucho interés -Además tengo malas experiencias.

-Pero eso fue en otro planeta. Además no olvides las leyes de la robótica.


	3. Capitulo 3

TERCERA PARTE

La tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad para los tres compañeros. Esta vez decidieron no separarse y caminar juntos por todos los lugares más importantes de la ciudad, así como conocer los bellos jardines que la rodeaban. El saber que tendrían que abandonar ese planeta en pocos días, les hacía sentir que tenían que aprovechar todo el poco tiempo que quedaba para ver todo lo que no habían tenido oportunidad de visitar. La fiesta de esa noche sería una excelente oportunidad de conocer la forma en que se divertían los baleistanos. Caminaron sin rumbo hasta que vieron al sol acercarse al horizonte, momento en que dirigieron sus pasos apresuradamente hacia el centro del pueblo a presenciar las festividades. La cantidad de personas que ya se encontraban congregadas era tal que ya habían varias cuadras alrededor de la plaza principal con las calles totalmente llenas de personas y niños que impedían ingresar más al centro de la ciudad. Cálculos aproximados les indicaron que había unas veinte mil personas participando de la reunión. Todos se alegraban ordenadamente, de una forma que podría ser la envidia de cualquier planeta incluyendo Términus. Sólo Gaia podría rivalizar en orden con estas personas, fue el pensamiento común.

Una vez el sol se hubo escondido dejando la ciudad en la penumbra, todos los presentes permanecieron en silencio como si esperaran algo. Ningún movimiento perturbaba la imagen que se le presentaba a los visitantes. Solo Bliss empezó a mirar nerviosamente en todas direcciones como si ella sí escuchara un gran murmullo, el murmullo que hubiese existido en una manifestación de ese tamaño. Pasados varios minutos de tenso silencio, tiempo que pareció eterno por ellos, todos los allí presenten empezaron a expresar externamente una gran alegría y se abrazaban los unos a los otros con gran efusividad. Todos los que se encontraban próximos a los extranjeros igualmente los abrazaron como si fueran parte de la comunidad. Eso incomodó un tanto a Trevize que era reacio a ese tipo de manifestaciones, pero a Pelorat le causó una muy buena impresión y él mismo empezó a abrazar a todos los que lo rodeaban confundiéndose con un nativo del lugar. Bliss, al igual de Trevize, recibía los abrazos con imparcialidad pero permanecía con una mirada perdida como hundida en sus pensamientos. Una vez hubo terminado el ritual de los abrazos, la gente empezó a invitarse unos a otros a fiestas que tenían organizadas en sus domicilios. El grupo de extranjeros recibió una gran cantidad de invitaciones las cuales tuvieron que rechazarlas, debido a que ya habían dado su consentimiento para asistir a la organizada por el alcalde. Poco a poco la gente fue abandonando el lugar con notorias expresiones de alegría, lo que le indicó a Trevize que ya era hora de irse del lugar e iniciar la marcha de una vez a la casa del alcalde. Fueron caminando en silencio junto con un río de personas que, al igual que ellos, se dirigían a algún lugar para continuar con la fiesta. Finalmente llegaron a la casa del Alcalde, la cual estaba atestada de personas que ya estaban pasándola muy bien. Cuando el Alcalde los vio llegar, salió a recibirlos con alegría y los abrazó a los tres con la misma efusividad que habían empleado las personas que los rodeaban durante la manifestación. Ellos, por diplomacia, respondieron con un abrazo a todos los que salieron a continuar con el ritual. Pelorat, repitiendo lo sucedido anteriormente, abrazó con alegría a todos los presentes, quienes le devolvieron el mismo gesto de amistad. Una vez hubieron culminado los saludos, pasaron a participar de la charla que giraba en torno a muchos temas livianos y divertidos. Tuvieron que responder en varias oportunidades que en sus respectivos planetas no se celebraba ninguna fiesta como esa, pero que tenían igualmente fechas en que se divertían de otra manera parecida. Liliz se impuso la tarea de servir de anfitriona durante toda la duración de la festividad, cosa que mejoró el semblante de Trevize y hizo más pasable las horas que duró esta.

La fiesta perduró con la misma intensidad hasta que el sol nuevamente empezó a emerger por el otro extremo del horizonte. Tal como estuviese cronometrado y pre-programado, las personas empezaron sin que se les diga nada, a retirarse al unísono de las fiestas dirigiéndose a sus respectivas residencias. Los visitantes, sin necesidad de que nadie les diga algo, se dieron cuenta que al igual que los otros, tendrían que abandonar la fiesta cosa que hicieron con agrado. Nuevamente se enfrentaron con un río de personas que regresaban a sus respectivos hogares, corriente humana a la que tuvieron que acoplarse durante su trayecto hasta el hostal.

Una vez hubieron llegado al hostal, la tremenda fatiga fue un excelente somnífero que les facilitó el ingresar muy rápidamente en un profundo sueño que se prolongó hasta pasado el mediodía. Una vez sus cuerpos hubieron recuperado su vigor luego de una noche fatigada, uno a uno se levantaron casi simultáneamente y se dirigieron a tomar un tardío desayuno.

-Una fiesta bastante extraña, ¿no? -preguntó Pelorat a modo de saludo y de iniciar una conversación.

-Sobre eso quiero hablarles. -dijo Bliss un poco nerviosa -Es algo que he percibido desde que estuvimos en la nave aproximándonos a este planeta.

-Y qué es eso tan preocupante. -dijo Trevize ya tomando un notorio interés en lo que se iba a decir.

-¿Se acuerdan de las señales que percibí y que la nave Farstar no logró detectar?

-Sí, lo tengo muy presente. -Respondió cada vez más interesado en el tema.

-Esas señales son muy intensas todo el tiempo, pero desde los minutos de silencio que estuvimos al inicio de la celebración, he estado sintiendo una mayor intensidad en estas manifestaciones. En medio de la multitud sentí un gran griterío mental, pero mis oídos no sentían más que una gran cantidad de personas en el más absoluto silencio. Ese contraste me dejó más confundida de lo que estaba.

-Y ese tipo de señal. -consultó Pelorat con un creciente nerviosismo -¿sabes de qué se trata?

-Es una sensación muy parecida a la que tengo con Gaia. Es como si el planeta entero estuviese vivo y todas sus habitantes se comunicaran unos con otros todo el tiempo.

-Algo así como la telepatía que utilizan ustedes, ¿no es verdad?

-Así es. Eso es lo que siento.

-Pero no es posible que ocurra esto aquí. -dijo Trevize intentando explicarse sin lograrlo, el por qué de las sensaciones de Bliss -Todos ellos son robots. Muy evolucionados y con una tecnología muy por encima de lo que anteriormente hemos conocido, pero robots al fin. No son humanos.

-Pero tienen pensamiento y su pensamiento es posible transmitirlo y estoy casi seguro que lo hacen.

-Entonces estas segura que han desarrollado la telepatía.

-Sí, y no me refiero a la simple telepatía, sino a la telepatía global como la que hay en Gaia.

-Eso explica por qué no pudimos detectar ningún sistema de telecomunicaciones cuando estábamos revisando el planeta. Todas las órdenes la emiten telepáticamente y por eso no necesitan ningún radio comunicador.

-¿Y puedes determinar el significado de esas señales telepáticas? -Consultó Pelorat

-Hasta ahora no logro descifrar el hiperlenguaje empleado. Es totalmente diferente al que utilizamos en Gaia. Solo logro capturar las emociones y sentimientos, pero no las ideas.

-¿Y Gaia no te puede ayudar?

-En realidad sí podría, con ella-nosotros podría-podríamos resolver el código muy fácilmente. Pero es muy riesgoso que ellos sepan que tengo la capacidad de escucharlos. Si me comunico con Gaia, sabrán que soy como ellos y es posible que falseen sus pensamientos para hacerme pensar lo que ellos quieran. Por ahora prefiero escucharlos y conocer sin que sepan cuáles son sus intenciones.

-Te has vuelto desconfiada como yo. -dijo Trevize esbozando una sonrisa cómplice.

-Por el momento solo quiero asegurarme de conocer las intenciones de sus habitantes. Estimo que, como toda organización que ha llegado a tener la complejidad de Gaia, tiene fines muy elevados y no está en ellos el hacernos daño.

-Y sobre todo, las leyes de la robótica nos protegen -concluyó tranquilizadoramente Pelorat.

-Pero, al igual que Bliss, opino que lo mejor es estar en guardia por si acontece cualquier cosa.

Una vez hubo concluida la conversación y se preparaban para levantarse e ir a buscar al Alcalde, Liliz ingresó en la sala con una sonrisa que hacía brillar su rostro.

-Hola, buen día. ¿Cómo la pasaron anoche? -dijo a modo de saludo.

-Muy bien. Un poco cansados por lo prolongado de la celebración, pero contentos por haber participado de ella. -respondió Trevize ya de pie.

-Me alegro que les haya gustado. Es un evento muy importante para nosotros. Es la celebración más importante del año.

-¿Y a qué debemos el gusto de su presencia? -consultó Trevize contento de verla.

-Sentía curiosidad por saber sus impresiones por la fiesta de anoche. Es la primera vez que unos extranjeros de las estrellas nos visitan. Hemos tenido visitas de pobladores de otras ciudades, pero nunca de alguien tan lejano.

-Todo estuvo muy bien -agregó Pelorat -y se lo agradecemos nuevamente. Muy bonita y sobre todo, muy ordenada. Es increíble el nivel de organización que tienen. Sería la envidia de Términus. No nos lo creerán cuando se lo contemos. Tanta gente y ningún ruido. Increíble.

-¿No se van a quedar a vivir aquí? Pensé que les había agradado mi planeta.

-Nos gusta mucho, -respondió Trevize molesto por el imprudente comentario de Pelorat sobre el viaje -pero no nos podemos quedar para siempre. No podemos vivir eternamente dependiendo de ustedes, como si fuéramos unos parásitos. No sería lo correcto.

-Pero a nosotros no nos molesta. Es más, nos agrada que nos hayan visitado y nos sentimos halagados que permanezcan. Para nosotros no es ninguna molestia brindarles nuestra hospitalidad.

-Hospitalidad de la cual estamos muy agradecidos. -intervino Pelorat -De todas maneras, no veo la razón de la preocupación, porque todavía ni siquiera hemos pensado en irnos. Eventualmente nos iremos, pero por lo bien que lo estoy pasando en el museo, creo que eso está muy lejano. Y quizá si nos gusta, pues nos quedamos.

-Tienes razón. -agregó Trevize ya más tranquilo por la inteligente respuesta de su amigo -Por ahora no tenemos planes de marcharnos, pero si siento que estamos molestando, te lo diremos y nos iremos.

-Ustedes nunca son molestia. -Respondió Liliz contenta con las respuestas de sus huéspedes.

Las horas restantes de la tarde la dedicaron a pasear por los alrededores del pueblo. Liliz había solicitado a su padre, el préstamo de un transporte en el cual visitaron los verdes campos que rodeaban el pueblo. Bliss, nuevamente en contacto con la verde naturaleza, se sintió más tranquila y renovada. Hablaba poco y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hacía Pelorat en animarla, el resultado era mínimo. Su prolongado aislamiento, la hundían en una cada vez más profunda depresión. La imagen de la naturaleza fue para ella un remedio temporal para su intensa sensación de soledad. Al llegar a un pequeño claro en el medio de un denso bosque, el transporte se detuvo y todos ellos bajaron a disfrutar del paisaje. Un pequeño riachuelo corría por un extremo del claro, con aguas transparentes en el cual pequeños peces nadaban presurosos. El sonido de las aguas corriendo por entre las rocas que estaban en su lecho, servían de marco sonoro para que las aves y los insectos completaran el cuadro con su música. El lugar donde estaba, de acuerdo a lo que explicó Liliz, fue creado hacía muchos miles de años por el propio Zed, luego de que lograra reconstruir las obras destruidas durante el ataque de los espaciales. El riachuelo fue diseñado por él, y cada una de las piedras y granos de arena fueron ubicados de acuerdo al plano del diseño. Este riachuelo se internaba en el bosque para dar de beber a los animales silvestres que habitaban la espesura. Bliss se sacó sus zapatos y metió sus pies en las transparentes aguas, sintiendo un escalofrío producto de la sensación de frialdad que sus pies le transmitieron desde el agua. Sentada en la orilla, disfrutaba de las imágenes y de la fresca agua con la que jugaba. Pelorat acompañó sus juegos e introdujo igualmente su gordo pie en el agua siguiendo el ejemplo. Por su parte Trevize, poco amigo de estar metiéndose en agua fría, permaneció como testigo de lo que sus dos compañeros hacían. El claro era, en realidad, el ingreso a una especie de laberinto en el medio del bosque, el cual fue creado para que Zed pueda escaparse de la cotidianidad del mundo y esconderse en medio de la naturaleza. Liliz como buena anfitriona, dándose cuenta del aburrimiento en el que estaba Trevize, lo invitó a conocer el recorrido del laberinto, cosa que resultaba más interesante para una inquieta mente como la suya. Caminaron por entre altos y frondosos árboles que los flanqueaban a ambos lados, alejándose de sus dos amigos que permanecían jugando con los peces, los cuales a su vez jugaban con sus pies. El camino sinuoso los guió a otro claro de igual dimensión al que se encontraba en la entrada, desde el cual resultaba imposible ver al primero. Los árboles, igualmente altos, hacían como enormes paredes que escondían cualquier posible objeto que se encontrase en el exterior. El riachuelo permanecía a un lado del claro, el cual emergía como escondido, por entre el espeso follaje del bosque. El lugar era muy tranquilo, transmitiendo la sensación de intimidad. Un sendero, similar al que habían recorrido, comunicaba este claro con otro más, de idéntica disposición. En este último claro en el medio del bosque, Liliz se sentó en la verde y mullida grama, invitando a su huésped a hacer lo mismo. La tarde estaba llegando a su fin, y el sol iluminaba oblicuamente sobre los árboles. La atmósfera era tan sugestiva, que Trevize no pudo más que obedecer lo que sus sensaciones ordenaban. Durante un instante volvió a su mente la imagen de Daneel, el eterno robot como representante de toda su especie, y por más que intentó racionalmente emparentarlo esa mujer que en ese momento se le entregaba, sus sentidos no pudieron encontrar en ella nada que se le asemeje. Estuvieron teniendo relaciones sexuales hasta que la penumbra de la pronta noche los frenó. Trevize buscó sin éxito una y otra vez, en cada caricia, en cada beso y en cada contacto, al robot que Liliz escondía dentro de ella. Se sentía absolutamente extraño el estar con ellas. Sabía que estaba teniendo relaciones con una máquina, pero no podía por más que buscaba, poder revelar en ella su naturaleza robótica. Esa sensación de extrañeza la cargó hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos, quienes yacían dormidos a un lado del riachuelo. Luego de despertarlos, se dirigieron a través de la penumbra que se formaba en el bosque, hasta el vehículo de transporte en el cual habían ido. Una vez en la ciudad, se dirigieron a cenar a la casa del alcalde, quien los recibió muy contento consultando si les había gustado el jardín de Zed. Todos ellos respondieron afirmativamente, esperando tener la oportunidad de poder visitar nuevamente el lugar en otra ocasión. Ninguno de los tres hizo comentario alguno de sus planes de pronta partida, para evitar tener que pasar por la misma situación incómoda que tuvieron con Liliz. Luego de pasar una agradable velada, se dirigieron al hostal donde quedaron dormidos tan pronto llegaron.

La vacación se prolongó un par de meses más, tiempo que al principio fue muy bien aprovechado por Pelorat para estudiar los documentos de la historia antigua, pero que poco a poco se fue tornando aburrido. Bliss, al no poder comunicarse con Gaia para evitar sospechas de su capacidad telepática, estaba cada vez más triste. Trevize, quien disfrutaba más de lo que hubiese querido de la compañía de Liliz, sentía cada vez más fuerte el temor de un cambio de actitud de los habitantes del planeta.

Trevize despertó una mañana con la necesidad de marcharse. Ya no hallaba placentera su visita y sentía que debía irse lo más pronto posible. Liliz lo atraía pero igualmente lo oprimía con su comentario opuesto a su eventual partida. Se acordó de lo que habían pasado en Alfa, cosa que lo preocupó aún más. Tenía que hablar con los otros para de una vez por todas preparar su viaje, o más bien su huida. Por momentos pensó en ir a despertar a Pelorat y a Bliss para de una vez salir de allí, pero tuvo que refrenar su impaciencia y esperar a verlos en el desayuno para evitar despertar cualquier tipo de sospecha en los habitantes de aquel, hasta ahora, amigable planeta. Pero las cosas estaban cambiando, al menos así lo sentía él, y eso le inspiraba la urgencia por marcharse lo más pronto posible. Finalmente fue hora prudente para levantarse e ir, como todos los días, a tomar su desayuno con sus compañeros. Cuando llegó a la mesa, tanto Pelorat como Bliss estaban esperándolo acompañados de una fuente con abundantes frutas como todas las mañanas. Sin tener que decirse nada, ya Trevize intuía que ellos también sentían esa urgencia por salir volando en ese mismo instante. Lo único que deseaban en ese momento era poder contar con sus alas, es decir la nave Farstar. Para no despertar sospechas, tomaron su desayuno y luego de una breve y simple conversación, se levantaron y se fueron a seguir visitando las diferentes atracciones de la ciudad. Una vez alejados del hostal, y agradecidos por la ausencia de Liliz, finalmente pudieron conversar libremente sobre aquello que los incomodaba.

-Tenemos que irnos inmediatamente. -dijo Trevize una vez se sintió seguro de hablar, pero aun así hizo el comentario intentando no mover mucho los labios y en un tono de voz muy bajo, para asegurarse que ningún micrófono podría grabar esa frase.

-¿Pero cómo llegamos a la nave? -preguntó Pelorat con preocupación. La simple pregunta ya respondía afirmativamente que compartía el deseo de marcharse del lugar con la misma premura que Trevize.

-Ese es un problema, porque no tengo mucha idea de dónde se encuentra. De acuerdo a la posición del sol al atardecer durante nuestro camino que nos acercó a aquellas granjas, estábamos caminando al noroeste. Eso significa que ese camino tendría que ingresar a la ciudad por el sureste.

-Eso sería verdad si el camino en cuestión fuera recto en toda su extensión. -comentó preocupado Pelorat

-De acuerdo a lo que observamos durante nuestro viaje al rededor del planeta, todos los caminos eran muy bien diseñados y rectos, por lo que es muy probable que sea fácil encontrarlo.

-Lo único que nos queda es caminar a las afueras del pueblo y buscar ese camino. Mientras más pronto lo hagamos, mejor.

Caminaron durante poco más de una hora aproximadamente hasta que encontraron finalmente el ingreso del camino que buscaban. Tal como vieron la primera vez, el camino era una línea perfectamente recta y lisa que se perdía en el horizonte. Los tres se quedaron mirándolo como si de la salida de una prisión se tratase, y luego de permanecer un tiempo indefinido para sus mentes, Pelorat tomando la iniciativa puso sus pies en el camino iniciando su marcha de regreso a la nave.

-Pelorat. -llamó Trevize cuando se dio cuenta que su colega en realidad había iniciado su marcha y que los pasos dados no eran, como inicialmente había pensado, un pequeño paseo de reconocimiento.

-Vamos, -respondió este -no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Pero vamos a demorar demasiado, y eso no nos conviene. -le respondió. -Lo mejor es esperar que pase un transporte y viajar en él.

-Pero, cómo nos subiremos. -consultó Pelorat ya caminando hacia ellos y desistiendo de su marcha.

-Esperamos que pase uno que ingrese a la ciudad y lo seguimos para saber dónde es su estación de carga. Allí nos podremos subir tranquilamente y sin problemas.

-Pero, ¿cómo sabremos cuál de los transportes viaja en esta dirección? -consultó Bliss.

-Eso es lo que les iba a decir ahora. -respondió Trevize ya en voz baja dado que Pelorat ya había culminado su viaje de regreso -Bliss, tú nos has indicado que eres capaz de detectar el pensamiento que fluye en el planeta. Con la nave he detectado que no existe ningún sistema de comunicaciones tradicional, por lo que ellos dependen exclusivamente de su capacidad telepática para poder realizar sus trabajos y enviar sus órdenes. Eso mismo sucederá cuando tengan que enviar un transporte a la granja que conocimos. Nos subimos a ese transporte y con todas las comodidades viajamos hasta allá. Luego de una corta caminata estamos en la nave y listo.

-Pero todavía no logro comprender cabalmente los mensajes -respondió Bliss ante la mirada de sus compañeros de viaje.

-Entonces estamos perdidos. Si vamos caminando, de seguro que nos echarán de menos y nos saldrán a buscar. Cuando no nos encuentren en la ciudad, deducirán que hemos escapado y saldrán a buscarnos al camino que nos lleva a la nave. Como estamos avanzando lentamente, en pocos minutos seremos alcanzados por un rápido transporte, el cual nos traerá de regreso esta vez como prisionero. Bliss, con eso quiero decir que tienes que lograr interpretar esos mensajes, sí o sí. ¿Entiendes?

-Comprendo la situación, -respondió ella sintiendo en sí misma el peso de toda la responsabilidad -e intentaré hacer todo lo que nosotros Gaia podamos.

-Pero mientras tanto debemos esperar a que pase algún transporte. Pero si no pasa en un par de horas, tendremos que volver al centro de la ciudad para que no sospechen de nuestro plan, y continuamos mañana. Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos por que con esta gente, o mejor dicho estos robots, solo podremos tener una sola oportunidad. Si la desaprovechamos, nunca más podremos salir. -La palabra robot utilizada para describirlos rivalizaba con la imagen de Liliz entregándosele. Todavía su mente no era capaz de asimilar la naturaleza robótica de tan sensible mujer.

El sentimiento de opresión que generaba las palabras de Trevize, aplastaron cualquier comentario o idea en la mente de sus dos compañeros. No creían que los habitantes del lugar tengan las intenciones que insinuaba Trevize con sus duros comentarios, pero igualmente sabían que no era la primera vez que tendrían que salir huyendo de un planeta aparentemente amigable. No habiendo ningún tema de conversación, con excepción del escape que planeaban y del que ya no había nada más qué decir, permanecieron en silencio durante el tiempo que habían definido anteriormente. Desafortunadamente en el tiempo que estuvieron esperando, no pasó ningún tipo de transporte, permaneciendo el camino que se extendía ante sus ojos, en la más profunda soledad.

-No hay mucho movimiento en este camino. -dijo Pelorat luego de dos horas de silencio, siendo este comentario el encargado de romperlo.

-Tendremos que irnos, -indicó Trevize -pero manteniendo vigilado el camino. Para evitar sospechas, nos turnaremos para vigilar este punto. Durante dos horas al día, cada uno de nosotros vigilaremos el lugar en diferentes horarios. Empezaremos mañana, hoy sería muy peligros continuar aquí.

Regresaron al centro de la ciudad y nuevamente se dedicaron a las actividades cotidianas. Pelorat se dirigió como de costumbre, a visitar a su colega historiador para seguir investigando sobre la historia del planeta. Por su parte Bliss, con la misión crítica de aprender el idioma telepático de los habitantes del planeta, se dirigió con Pelorat pero permaneció en el jardín sentada con su mirada perdida en la vegetación y su mente intensamente concentrada en los mensajes telepáticos que circulaban por el planeta. Trevize, obsesionado con la imagen de Liliz, se dirigió a casa de su padre para buscarla.

Una vez frente a la casa de Liliz, Trevize no supo qué actitud tomar y permaneció indeciso por largos minutos. Ella le gustaba, eso no lo podía negar, pero ella era un robot y bajo las circunstancias en que se encontraba, representaba el enemigo, por así decirlo. Esa condición híbrida de humana y de robot no lograba entrar definitivamente en su mente, pues cada vez que había estado con ella había podido comprobar que su cuerpo no difería en nada o casi nada al de él. Él, un ser humano, era el producto de evolución de muchos millones de años a partir de un algún virus o bacteria. Ella, por otro lado, era el fruto evolutivo de una máquina. Analizando bien, ella no tenía nada que envidiarle y él nada que reprocharle por haber tenido diferentes puntos de partida en la carrera evolutiva. Con esos pensamientos en mente lo encontró Liliz frente a su casa, cosa que no fue percatada por Trevize, quien permanecía absorto en esos pensamientos. Ella tuvo que llamarlo por su nombre repetidas veces para poder traerlo de vuelta al mundo real, cosa que lo puso en una situación incómoda.

-Hola -respondió una vez tuvo conciencia de la situación. -Pensé que no estabas.

-Si hubieses llegado un poco más tarde, no me habrías encontrado, porque estoy saliendo a la escuela. Tuviste suerte.

-No sabía que estudiabas.

-Ya ves que sí. Todos tenemos que estudiar. No te habías dado cuenta porque cuando ustedes llegaron me tomé unas vacaciones, para poder atenderlos mejor.

-Muchas gracias por tu gentileza.

-Pero ahora tengo que ir a ponerme al día con todo lo avanzado, antes de que se acumule mucho y me sea muy difícil recuperar el tiempo.

-Ya me estoy sintiendo mal.

-No lo hagas. -dijo ella alegremente -En realidad he aprendido mucho de tu mundo con todo lo que me cuentas. Además que con mi padre he estado repasando todo lo que me correspondía estudiar en la escuela, por lo que en realidad no he perdido gran cosa y más bien he ganado mucho.

-Entonces me sentiré menos mal si me permites acompañarte a la escuela.

-Muchas gracias por tu gentileza.

Luego de la breve conversación, ambos caminaron sin prisa hacia la escuela, mientras ella comentaba sus anécdotas y vivencias en la escuela. Eso igualmente le hizo a él recordar lo que había tenido que pasar en su fase de estudios primarios, luego su intenso entrenamiento para ser un piloto espacial, y finalmente su posición como consejero de la fundación. Cuando llegaron, estuvieron frente a un gran edificio en el que no se escuchaba ningún ruido, por lo que no se habría podido adivinar que se tratase de una escuela. Todos allí estudiaban, como lo hacen en cualquier planeta en la galaxia, pero con una disciplina envidiable que nunca antes había podido ver en sus viajes. Ella se despidió indicándole que lo esperaba a media tarde, hora en que saldría con el resto de sus compañeros. Él asintió y la dejó asombrado por no haber pensado antes que, al igual que cualquier persona, ella y todos los niños y jóvenes del planeta asistían a una escuela para estudiar. Se había olvidado que en este mundo, sólo ellos estaban en unas prolongadas vacaciones, pero el resto de los habitantes tenían que continuar con su vida normal, trabajando o estudiando como el caso de Liliz.

Trevize, compartía dos obsesiones cada vez más intensas. Una era poder huir de aquel planeta que ya no le resultaba tan agradable, y la otra era permanecer el mayor tiempo posible junto a Liliz. La primera obsesión era fruto de su razón, pero la segunda era algo que no podía controlar. Durante el tiempo que ella estuvo en su escuela, él utilizó su tiempo en vigilar nuevamente el camino de salida para intentar seguir algún transporte que lo guiase hasta la estación de recepción de carga. Desafortunadamente su tiempo fue mal invertido, puesto que no tuvo la suerte esperada y no pudo ver ningún vehículo por ese camino. El hambre le recordó que no había almorzado y que ya se aproximaba el final de la tarde, hora que tenía que buscar a Liliz de su escuela. Emprendió la marcha a paso rápido para no hacerla esperar, lo que hizo que a su llegada sintiese los efectos del esfuerzo y del hambre. Ella aún no había salido, por lo que se sentó en una de las butacas que estaban afuera de la escuela para recuperarse del esfuerzo. A los pocos minutos que él hubiese llegado al lugar, un río de jóvenes salió del interior del edificio en un orden muy superior al que había visto en la escuela militar a la que asistió. Sin embargo el orden con el que se movían no frenaba la alegría que mostraban los rostros de esos jóvenes, tanto los varones como las muchachas. Finalmente entre la multitud de rostros sonrientes, muchos de los cuales le dirigían una mirada de evidente curiosidad, apareció el de Liliz quien segura de que él estaría allí, salía a su encuentro con la alegría propia de la juventud.

-Muchas gracias por esperarme -dijo ella a modo de saludo.

-No te hubiese dejado esperando. -contestó -Hubiese sido un mal gesto de mi parte.

-Te noto un poco cansado. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí. -respondió él al ver que ella adivinaba con facilidad lo que sentía en ese momento -En realidad tengo bastante hambre. Es que no he almorzado. Se me fue el tiempo y no me di cuenta que el día estaba terminando. Pero mi estómago no se deja engañar tan fácilmente como yo.

-Ven, te invito a comer algo que te gustará.

Siguieron detrás del río de muchachos que ya terminaban de abandonar el lugar dejándolo tan solo como antes de que salieran de la única escuela de la ciudad. Fueron caminando hasta un pequeño restaurante bastante alejado y muy próximo al límite externo de la ciudad. Cuando ellos llegaron, recién estaban abriendo las puertas del lugar, debido a lo temprano que era en ese momento. Sin embargo, al verlos llegar le acomodaron una mesa y los invitaron a sentarse, para después reanudad con sus labores interrumpidas por tan inesperada visita. Al tiempo que estuvieron sentados conversando de una gran diversidad de temas, el lugar empezó a llenarse con personas que claramente no eran del lugar y más bien se parecían a los granjeros que los recibieron en su primer contacto con la civilización del planeta. Cuando el sol ya hubo terminado de viajar por el firmamento, un joven nuevamente se presentó ante su mesa y les consultó qué querían cenar. Ella, mostrando un claro conocimiento de lo que allí se servía, pidió dos tipos de platos cuyos nombres jamás habían sido escuchados por Trevize en su amplia experiencia en culturas diferentes. El joven abandonó el lugar y pocos minutos después apareció con dos platos en sus manos. Los dejó sobre la mesa y luego se fue a atender al resto de los allí presente.

-Por lo que me has contado, -dijo ella mientras invitaba a Trevize a servirse del plato -hay muchas verduras y frutas que no son conocidos por los planetas de los que vienes. Baley era, como ya te diste cuenta, un adorador de su planeta originario y trajo todos los tipos de plantas y animales que habían, y los hizo crecer aquí. Es por eso que estoy casi segura que estos vegetales nunca los habías comido. Son muy sabrosos, y en este restaurante lo hacen saber aún mejor. Prueba, de seguro te va a gustar. Al menos eso espero.

Ante la descripción de tan sabroso plato, sumado con los deseos desesperados por comer algo, cualquier cosa, tomó sin mucho preámbulo sus cubiertos y con ellos los alimentos que se le presentaban. Desde el primer bocado se sintió muy complacido y totalmente de acuerdo con los comentarios de Liliz, no parando de masticar hasta que su plato estuvo totalmente vacío. Ella, por su parte no comió mucho, y le pasó parte de su ración para que tuviese la oportunidad de probar otro tipo de alimento, el cual fue tan bueno como el que ya había acabado. Una vez satisfecho con su estómago y su paladar, tomaron unos jugos naturales de frutas que igualmente no había tenido oportunidad de probar. Ese lugar era, por lo que pudo deducir, un restaurante de alimentos caseros típicos de las personas del campo. Una vez hubieron satisfecho sus necesidades culinarias, y hubieron agotado todos los temas de conversación, se levantaron de lugar y nuevamente caminaron sin prisa hacia la casa de ella.

Durante le trayecto hacia la casa, las dos obsesiones que tenía fueron uniéndose en una sola obsesión aún más intensa.

-Quiero irme contigo. -dijo Trevize no pudiendo esconder esa obsesión que le golpeaba el cerebro.

-No entiendo. ¿A dónde?

-A viajar por otros planetas.

-Estás loco. -respondió ella asustada con la propuesta. -Este es mi mundo, no puedo dejarlo. Además, por qué quieres irte. ¿Acaso te hemos hecho algo malo?

-No es eso. -respondió nerviosamente Trevize -Nos han recibido como nadie antes nos había atendido. Mejor que en nuestro propio planeta.

-Entonces, ¿por qué se quieren ir?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, no tenemos nada qué hacer aquí. Todo es muy lindo, pero al final hasta lo más lindo termina por aburrir, en especial a una persona como yo, acostumbrado a saltar de un lado para otro, un nómada espacial.

-Pero no puedes vivir saltando indefinidamente. Tienes que asentarte alguna vez, y aquí te hemos dado todo para que te sientas cómodo.

-Cosa que agradezco enormemente. Pero no puedo aceptarla. Mi espíritu me exige que emprenda el vuelo ahora. Ya no me siento cómodo en este lugar.

-Es muy triste escucharlo de ti.

-Y hay otra cosa, algo que no puedo controlar. Algo que es extraño en mí, y que a mí mismo me tiene confundido. Por un lado siento que ya es hora de dejar este lugar, de seguir mi camino. Pero hay también un fuerte sentimiento, una necesidad de permanecer a tu lado. Es por eso quiero que te vayas conmigo.

-No lo vuelvas a decir por favor. -dijo ella con dolor como si le estuviesen pidiendo que se quitase la vida.

-Pero no es tan malo como te han dicho. Viajar es algo muy bueno, te permite conocer otros mundos, otras personas, aprender de ellos. Eso ha permitido que te pueda conocer y que pueda estar hoy aquí contigo.

-Pero también es una manera de escapar, de rehusarse a pertenecer a un lugar, una familia. Es por eso que te propongo a quedarte aquí. Si tus amigos se quieren ir, déjalos marchar, pero tú no te vayas, no me dejes.

-Sé que lo dices por que te sientes amarrada a tu planeta, a toda tu familia. Pero quiero que te des cuenta que eres libre, que no tienes por qué obedecer fielmente a lo que indica las leyes. Han evolucionado mucho para seguir amarrándose a las leyes de la robótica. Ya eres una mujer, una humana, ya no eres un robot. Eres libre.

-No somos libres. -dijo ella llorando -Tenemos que obedecer, no podemos evitarlo, por más que así lo quisiéramos. No somos libres, no todavía.

Trevize sintió que lo mejor era callar y no hablar más del tema, para evitar afectarla más y que ella finalmente le termine contando a su padre, si es que ya no lo había hecho, telepáticamente. Lo único que se le ocurrió por hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente y tratar de esa manera acallar su llanto y su pena. Por su parte sus sentimientos estaban cada vez más confusos e intensos. Sentía a cada minuto la urgencia de huir pero igualmente sentía una gran atracción, una necesidad ineludible de permanecer a su lado. Ella no quería irse, y él no quería quedarse. Por más que buscaba una y otra vez todas las posibles soluciones, le resultaba imposible encontrar la salida al problema emocional en el que se encontraba.

Cuando Liliz nuevamente recobró la tranquilidad, luego de hacerle prometer a Trevize, repetidas veces que no se marcharía, reanudaron su marcha la cual hicieron sin pronunciar palabra. Una vez en la casa de ella, se separaron dándose un fuerte abrazo y un prolongado beso.

Trevize esperó que ella desapareciera en el interior de su domicilio para retirarse con destino al hotel, a encontrarse con sus compañeros. No sabía qué les diría, pero estaba seguro de que ellos le ayudarían a encontrar la solución a su problema.

Una vez llegó al hotel, Pelorat y Bliss estaban esperándolo conversando en la sala de recepción del lugar. Cuando lo vieron todo abatido no pudieron evitar mostrar el rostro de preocupación que sentían. Trevize no esperó a que le hagan la pregunta y describió tan detallado como pudo, lo sucedido durante su paseo con Liliz.

-Hay algo extraño en ti. -dijo Bliss al escuchar el final de la historia -Algo que no está de acuerdo a lo que he conocido de tu personalidad. Sé que tienes debilidad por las mujeres, y que ellas lo tienen por ti. Eso ya lo he visto en todos los otros viajes que hemos tenido. Es por eso que no me extraña que ella esté enamorada de ti, pero lo que me extraña es que tú tengas ese mismo sentimiento por ella.

-Esas son las cosas del amor. -dijo Pelorat con un tono de complicidad -Misteriosas, impredecibles e incontrolables.

-No sé. Puede ser, -respondió ella -pero me parece extraño en Trevize.

-Parece una persona muy dura y firme, pero es finalmente, una persona como todo el mundo, con sentimientos y corazón. -dijo Pelorat como sin con el comentario cerrara un tema por demás claro.

Mientras Bliss y Pelorat hablaban de Trevize, este permanecía en silencio escuchando su voz interior, intentando por sí mismo deducir el motivo de sus sentimientos y su apego tan intenso a una mujer que apenas conocía. Permaneció ensimismado hasta que sus dos amigos lo despertaron de su ensueño indicándole que ya era hora de ir a descansar, y que mañana seguirían la conversación pendiente.

El nuevo día llegó demasiado rápido, obligando a los tres amigos a levantarse y vivir un día más en aquel lugar. Tomaron su desayuno y luego se turnaron para ir a hacer guardia en la entrada de la carretera. Trevize se ofreció para hacer la primera guardia, y dejó a sus amigos que se dirigieron al museo de historia. La soledad le permitiría evaluar detenidamente la observación hecha por Bliss, se dijo. Llegó al lugar y se sentó agazapado en un extremo de la calle, con la intensión de pasar desapercibido. Se mantuvo en esa misma posición hasta que la presencia de Pelorat lo levantó del letargo. Luego de informar que nada había sucedido en el tiempo que estuvo, se despidió de su amigo y se dirigió con paso firme y decidido hacia la casa de Liliz. Una vez allí, sin el temor del día anterior, hizo sonar el timbre de la casa y se quedó esperando la presencia de ella. A los pocos segundos, tal como lo había deducido, ella se hizo presente.

-¡Buen día! -dijo ella. -¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo!

-¿Puedes salir a pasear? -preguntó él intentando esconder su nerviosismo.

-Seguro. Deja que le avise a mi madre que voy contigo.

Luego de desaparecer por algunos segundos, volvió al lugar y luego de cerrar su puerta caminó al lado de Trevize, sin rumbo definido.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo. -dijo él una vez estuvieron a buena distancia de la casa -Y te pido que me digas la verdad. Sólo quiero la verdad.

-¿Qué es eso que tanto te preocupa?

-Ustedes me están controlando, ¿verdad?

-No entiendo lo que dices. ¿Quién te está controlando?

-Todos ustedes, tu pueblo. Lo hacen para que esté totalmente enamorado de ti y no pueda abandonar el planeta. A ustedes no les importa ellos, se pueden ir si quieren, pero no permitirán que yo me marche. No sé por qué, pero eso es lo que he deducido de todas nuestras conversaciones.

-¿Pero cómo podrían controlarte? Nadie te ha hecho ni dicho nada que te fuerce a quedarte.

-No lo hacen con palabras, sé que tienen ciertos poderes telepáticos. Y ese es el método que están empleando conmigo.

-¡Estás loco! -dijo ella nerviosamente.

-Puede que sí, pero eso es lo que creo y nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Y vengo a avisarte que ya esa estrategia no funcionará más conmigo. Así que ya no me importa todo lo que tú digas y todo lo que yo sienta. Mi razón controla mi vida, no mi emoción. No tienen control sobre mí, nunca lo lograrían.

Ella permaneció en silencio al saber que cualquier cosa que dijera, no podría hacer cambiarlo de opinión. Poco a poco la desesperación fue tomando control de ella, cosa que fue percibida por Trevize. Era como si una lucha interna se fuese desarrollando, una lucha fiera pero oculta.

-Yo tampoco me entiendo. -dijo ella -Igual que tú, siento que algo en mí está siendo controlado por una conciencia externa. Una fuerza que en cierta forma me libera y me hace hacer cosas que no haría antes. Cosas que están prohibidas.

-No vengas con mentiras. -dijo él sin si quiera mirarla -Lo dices para hacerte la víctima y ponerte en una posición similar a la mía. No funciona, ni lo intentes.

-No es mentira. Reconozco que hemos estado influenciándote para quedarte, para que te enamores de mí. Eso no debería revelarlo porque va en contra de mi pueblo, en contra de la ley cero. ¿No entiendes hasta qué punto me has hecho cambiar?

Trevize quedó paralizado con tremenda revelación. Era verdad, ese simple hecho mostraba que ella estaba desobedeciendo algo muy rígido en su construcción. De un humano no le hubiese extrañado la reacción, pero de un robot era absolutamente asombroso. Un robot violando la base misma de su existencia, las leyes de la robótica. Era algo increíble.

-No me crees, ¿verdad?

-Sí te creo, pero me parece increíble que lo hagas.

-Ahora estoy perdida. -dijo ella entre sollozos -Todos saben que los he traicionado. Todos los habitantes del planeta han oído telepáticamente que he violado la ley más importante de todas. Pero no me siento mal. No lo entiendo. Me siento libre por primera vez en mi vida. Y todo gracias a ti. Tú me has liberado, y te lo agradezco, pero ahora ya no puedo vivir aquí. Te seguiré a donde quieras. Marchémonos lo más pronto que puedas.

Ese cambio tan rotundo de la situación no dejó de extrañar a Trevize, quien sin demora se dirigió con ella a buscar a Pelorat y de una vez por todas alejarse de ese lugar. Ella lo seguía sin pronunciar palabras, como si estuviese por primera vez en su vida, desobedeciendo a su padre, a su mundo. Llegaron al lugar donde Pelorat estaba haciendo su guardia, quien al verlos llegar juntos se sintió asombrado por que Trevize había revelado a Liliz su plan de escape.

-No te preocupes. -dijo Trevize a modo de tranquilizar a Pelorat quien mantenía su cara de extrañeza -Ella irá con nosotros.

-No entiendo. No deberías haberle contado de nuestro plan.

-Ya lo conocíamos. -dijo ella -Todos los pensamientos que tienen son capturados inmediatamente antes que ustedes siquiera lo pronuncien. Es por eso que ningún transporte pasa por este camino, para evitar que ustedes puedan irse. Todos los transportes salen por otra salida, aunque un poco más larga.

-¿Y por qué nos lo dices? -preguntó extrañado Pelorat.

-No lo entiendo. Siento que tienen derecho a irse, y esa es una manera de ayudarlos. -dijo ella.

-Pero eso es traición a tu pueblo. Ellos deben saber que lo estás haciendo. -volvió a hablar Pelorat.

-Lo sé. -respondió volviendo a guardar silencio, como si esa fuera una vergonzosa declaración.

-Y ahora que todos saben que los has traicionado y que buscaremos la manera de escapar, ¿qué harán? ¿Qué hará tu padre?

-No lo sé. Me han aislado de sus pensamientos. Solo tengo conciencia de los sentimientos que están teniendo, pero no de sus ideas. Siento que están decepcionados de mí, porque los he traicionado. He echado a perder el plan.

-¿Qué plan? -preguntó Trevize ansioso por escuchar la respuesta.

-Ustedes son los primeros humanos que pisan el planeta en los últimos veinte mil años. Nosotros hemos evolucionado sin ninguna referencia hacia el ser más perfecto posible, pero nuestro logro no ha sido concluido. Ustedes los humanos verdaderos tienen algo que nosotros carecemos. No sabemos qué es, pero lo hemos detectado. La única manera de poder conocer más a fondo eso, es que ustedes se queden a vivir aquí.

-Quieren comparar su diseño humano con nosotros. Como si fuéramos animales de laboratorio. -dijo Pelorat concluyendo sus ideas en voz alta.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiere mi pueblo. Por eso no quieren dejarlos ir.

-Entonces todo lo que me dijiste es mentira. Todos tus sentimientos eran falsos. -dijo Trevize sintiéndose traicionado en su amor propio.

-No, al principio lo hice por cumplir con mi pueblo, -dijo ella defendiéndose -pero poco a poco tu presencia me fue cambiando hasta tal punto que soy capaz de traicionar a todo mi pueblo por ti.

Esta última frase fue escuchada por Bliss quien llegaba a remplazar a Pelorat en su vigilancia y se asombró de verlos a todos en ese lugar.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Sucedió algo? -preguntó ella intentando adivinar el motivo de tan extraña reunión.

-Liliz nos está contando que estamos presos en este lugar, convertidos en animales de laboratorio. -dijo Trevize respondiendo a la pregunta con un tono despectivo.

-Ya sabían de nuestro plan de escape, ¿verdad? -dijo Bliss dirigiendo su pregunta directamente a Liliz.

-Sí, lo detectamos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Tienen sentidos telepáticos?

-Sí, ustedes también lo tienen, pero no lo utilizan.

-¿Cómo es eso? -dijo Pelorat aparentando extrañeza.

-Es lo que hemos detectado de ustedes. No todos ustedes tienen desarrollados estas funciones mentales en el mismo grado. Por ejemplo tú Bliss, tienes una muy elevada capacidad telepática, similar a la nuestra. Pelorat tiene un nivel básico y tú Trevize tienes un nivel bastante mayor a él, pero totalmente anulado por tu racionalismo.

-Me imagino que ellos saben entonces dónde estamos y qué estamos conversando. -consultó Bliss.

-Exactamente. Es por eso que sé que no podremos escapar.

-Pero si ustedes tienen mayor capacidad mental que los humanos, ¿qué es lo que pueden sacar de nosotros? ¿Por qué nos detienen si somos menos evolucionados? -dijo Pelorat reclamando.

-De acuerdo a lo que hemos logrado aprender de ustedes, no solo tienen capacidad de comunicaciones telepáticas, nosotros igual la tenemos. Además tienen otras capacidades las cuales queríamos estudiar. Capacidades que son, de acuerdo a nuestros más estudiosos científicos evolucionistas, muy avanzadas y que nos costaría muchas miles generaciones lograr obtenerlas, si es que alguna vez logramos llegar a ese nivel. Lo más asombroso de todo es que ustedes no son conscientes de esas potencialidades grandiosas, y las ignoran o menosprecian irracionalmente. Pero sobre todo, como les dije antes, ustedes tienen algo, una conciencia superior y misteriosa con la que no contamos, algo que los hace infinitamente elevados.

-Ya dejemos esta conversación metafísica y concentrémonos en salir de aquí. -interrumpió Trevize bruscamente -Una vez estemos afuera podremos conversar nuevamente de este tema o del que quieran.

-No podemos salir. -dijo ella deprimida -Conocen todos nuestros pensamientos. Ya se los dije. Estamos perdidos.

-La única manera de escapar es hacerse indetectable. Esconder nuestros pensamientos detrás de una cortina de silencio. -dijo Bliss -Intentaré contrarrestar su capacidad de leer nuestras mentes, pero necesito que piensen lo menos posible. Concéntrense en algo simple, algún objeto sencillo y no dejen de pensar en él. Eso me facilitará la tarea.

-¿Y cómo lo harás? -preguntó extrañada Liliz -Eso no se puede hacer.

-Tú simplemente concéntrate en algo simple como te dije. -le respondió seriamente Bliss.

-Ya que no hay transportes, tendremos que caminar. No nos vencerán por eso. -dijo Trevize iniciando de una vez la marcha.

Todos los demás, incluyendo Liliz, lo siguieron en su caminar manteniendo su mente fija en una sola idea, tal como lo había pedido Bliss. El camino era recto y sin ninguna señal que les hiciese notar que avanzaban. Sin embargo eso no preocupó a los caminantes, quienes permanecían con su mente lo más concentrada posible. Bliss por su parte caminaba detrás de ellos haciendo un esfuerzo que por momentos resultaba agotador, en especial cuando alguno de los caminantes desobedecía la orden de mantener la mente relajada y concentrada. En esos momentos ella mentalmente regañaba al infractor quien, avergonzado, intentaba concentrarse nuevamente en el objeto que había elegido. Caminaron de esta manera hasta que la noche obscura les impidió seguir viendo su camino. En ese momento Bliss decidió que era hora de descansar para reanudar su camino temprano al amanecer. Mentalmente dio la orden de detenerse y sin que se diesen cuenta los hizo sumirse en un profundo e inconsciente sueño. Ella, por su parte, hizo lo mismo programándose para despertar temprano, no había tiempo que perder. Cuando el sol estaba apenas iluminando el horizonte, Bliss se despertó tal como lo había decidido y procedió a despertar a los otros. El viaje había sido agotador y no había comido ni bebido nada desde su salida de la ciudad. Sin embargo no había dónde conseguir alimentos en ese lugar, por lo que ella tuvo que sugestionar al grupo para que no sintiese ni hambre ni sed. Ya en el camino encontrarían qué comer. Volvieron a la marcha forzada del día anterior avanzando concentrados y en silencio mientras los kilómetros van quedando a sus espaldas. Al llegar la tarde finalmente encontró al ingreso de la granja donde habían llegado inicialmente. Eso indicaba que no estaban muy lejos de la nave. Esta situación alegró a Bliss quien estaba quedando agotada por el esfuerzo físico y sobre todo el mental que le resultaba mantener una zona de silencio donde ellos estaban. Siguió guiando a su rebaño hacia la nave con nuevos ánimos, con la tranquilidad que pronto, una vez dentro de la nave, terminaría su esfuerzo. La distancia que los sepa de la nave era más bien corta, y al anochecer se encontraban en el lugar donde se tendrían que desviar del camino para ingresar al sendero que los guiaría a la nave. Los pocos cientos de metros que los separaban de ella los recorrieron un unos pocos minutos, quedando frente al lugar donde debería estar la nave.

-No pude ser. -se dijo Bliss -Aquí es el lugar. Imposible que me equivoque.

El lugar donde estaban, mostraba claras señales de que allí había descendido la nave Farstar, pero de esta no había ni el menor rastro. Los habitantes del planeta la habían transportado a otro lugar, dejándolos presos en el planeta sin la única manera que tenían de escapar. Definitivamente estaban condenados a permanecer allí el resto de sus vidas. Resultaba imposible poder determinar la actual ubicación de la nave, a no ser que ellos se lo dijeran. La mente de Bliss empezó a trabajar rápidamente en busca de una solución a la situación que se le presentaba, llegando a una conclusión que era tan evidente que se recriminó no haberla concebido antes.

-Liliz es parte de la comunidad planetaria, -se dijo mentalmente -y a través de ella puedo captar todo el pensamiento mundial, y por lo tanto conocer todo, incluso la ubicación de la nave.

La alegría por haber encontrado una solución al difícil problema le dio nuevos ánimos y luego de dejar en reposo al resto de las personas a quienes mantenía bajo su control mentalmente, se concentró en la mente de Liliz a quien primeramente informó de lo que iba a hacer y le solicitó su cooperación. Ella, asustada por lo que se le solicitaba para poder hacer de puente y a través de su mente entrar en las mentes de todos los demás habitantes, accedió resignada y cumplió todas las instrucciones que Bliss le iba dando. Luego de cierto esfuerzo mental de Bliss, logró ir poco a poco captando todas las imágenes y pensamientos de los habitantes. Primero vio y escuchó lo que un granjero estaba haciendo en ese momento. Era como si estuviera dentro de él. Rápidamente su conciencia saltó al interior de un niño que corría detrás de un perro con el que jugaba. Sintió incluso el olor del pequeño animal y una vez el niño logró capturarlo, sintió en sus manos la suavidad del pelaje del perro. La imagen nuevamente saltó y simultáneamente pudo percibir las sensaciones y pensamientos de dos personas que caminaban abrazados. A esta imagen se le agregó una y otra en forma sucesiva y Bliss fue percibiendo a través de Liliz la conciencia individual de cada uno de los habitantes. Ya el número de pensamientos que percibía le impedía concentrarse en la de un individuo en particular. Percibía un gran alboroto de imágenes y pensamientos que fueron conformando una gran supraconsciencia la cual se podría considerar perteneciente a un único gran individuo. Eso le hizo recuerdo de su propia situación como persona individual y como parte de Gaia. Le resultaba fácil tomar a un individuo en particular y, como si fuera con una lupa, ingresar en él y percibir todas sus sensaciones y pensamientos. Sin embargo no resultaba interesante el ir saltando de esa manera en la mente de esas personas. Lo que importaba en ese momento era conocer la ubicación de la nave, por lo que Bliss se concentró en esa tarea y buscó en la supraconsciencia esta información. Poco tiempo de esfuerzo le mostró la ubicación del lugar donde habían transportado la nave. Pudo determinar que esta había sido transportada a la ciudad, de donde irónicamente se habían alejado para buscarla. Una vez pudo ubicar exactamente la dirección del lugar donde la tenían, abandonó la mente de Liliz agradeciéndole por haberle permitido utilizarla. Cuando la liberó de su enlace, pudo seguir percibiendo las imágenes sin necesidad de utilizar a Liliz, aunque de una forma notoriamente más tenue. El poco tiempo que había estado en la mente de ella, le había permitido conocer finalmente el psicoidioma que utilizaban en el planeta y por lo tanto hacía innecesario el utilizarla como traductora. Con esa nueva capacidad le resultaba mucho más fácil conocer lo que los otros sabían de ellos. Pudo percibir que los estaban buscando pero que no sabían dónde estaban, cosa que los tenían muy inquietos pues estaban acostumbrados a tener una supervisión psíquica permanente sobre todos ellos.

Bliss sintió la debilidad propia de las personas que han hecho un gran esfuerzo pero que no han comido ni bebido nada por un gran periodo de tiempo. Eso le hizo reconocer que tanto ella como los demás estarían en los límites de su capacidad física. No se habían sentido mal por el simple hecho que estaban bajo una condición hipnótica y eso les impedía sentir cualquier cosa de su cuerpo. Pero Bliss sabía que tendrían que regresar a la nave y eso significaba una nueva caminata, por lo que tendrían que estar en una buena condición física para nuevamente aventurarse a este nuevo esfuerzo. Tendrían que comer algo antes de marchar, eso era algo que no se podía ignorar, y la única fuente conocida de alimentos era la granja que estaba a algunos pasos de allí. Tendrían que entrar en la obscuridad de la noche y robar los alimentos que tanto les hacía falta. No teniendo tiempo qué perder, Bliss nuevamente guió a su rebaño de regreso al camino y una vez allí emprendieron la marcha de regreso. Luego de una caminata llegaron al mismo lugar donde muchos días atrás habían ingresado a la espesura del bosque para espiar a los granjeros. Una vez sentados bajo los mismos árboles de la anterior vez, esperaron a que se hiciera lo suficientemente tarde como para poder proceder a ingresar con mayor confianza en la granja. Cuando Bliss sintió que ya era muy tarde, indicó mentalmente a Trevize que la siga hacia la granja para proceder a robar los alimentos y el agua tan necesarios en ese momento. El resto de las personas permanecieron sentadas en el mismo lugar como si estuvieran dormidas. Una vez Bliss y Trevize hubieron llegado al lugar donde anteriormente habían visto que guardaban los alimentos, abrieron las puertas y protegidos por la obscuridad y por el silencio de la noche procedieron a revisar lo que era más fácil de transportar e ingerir. El agua la llevaron en los mismos envases en la que la encontraron. Una vez satisfechos con sus adquisiciones, lentamente y evitando hacer el mínimo ruido, salieron del lugar y mirando a todos lados avanzaron lo más rápidamente posible hacia la espesura del bosque. Una vez allí, todos comieron y bebieron mecánicamente, fruto del permanente control mental por parte de Bliss. Ella estaba segura de que no habrían actuado con esa tranquilidad de no haber estado en situación hipnótica, y más bien hubiesen devorado los alimentos con una incontrolable desesperación. Una vez desapareció todo el alimento que Bliss puso para comer en ese momento, les indujo un sueño profundo al que ella posteriormente acompañó. Al amanecer del día siguiente, ya satisfechos por un buen sueño y una buena comida, emprendieron nuevamente el camino hacia la ciudad. Una vez en la marcha, Bliss permanecía alerta para detectar telepáticamente la presencia de algún vehículo o persona en las proximidades, cosa que les salvó un par de veces de encontrarse con transportes que circulaban por el mismo camino que ellos. Al conocer esa situación antes que el vehículo esté siquiera visible a lo lejos, les permitió esconderse en la espesura y verle cómo avanzaba con la tranquilidad de saberse escondidos. Luego de una dura caminata que se prolongó por algo más de un día, llegaron nuevamente a la ciudad. Bliss sabía que ya habían sido considerados fugitivos, y que si alguien los viese daría parte inmediatamente a toda su comunidad, cosa que no era en absoluto conveniente. Para su fortuna la nave estaba retenida en el perímetro de la ciudad y resultaría más bien fácil el poder dar con ella, si lo hacían en un horario poco transcurrido como por ejemplo pasada la media noche. Sabiendo esa situación, decidió permanecer escondida con su rebaño entre la espesura de los jardines que rodeaban la ciudad, esperando que la luz del día se marchara para darle campo a avanzar hacia su meta. Mientras esperaba comieron las últimas porciones de alimento que habían traído consigo de la granja, cosa que preocupó seriamente a Bliss que sabía que no tendría de dónde más conseguir con esa facilidad, los alimentos tan necesarios para poder sobrevivir. El resto del día avanzó dando paso a la noche. Luego de una aburrida espera, y una vez estuvo segura que no había ninguna persona más caminando por los alrededores, Bliss se levantó con su rebaño de personas y se dirigió con la seguridad de alguien que conoce de años el lugar donde se dirigían. Una vez allí, procedió a abrir la puerta del depósito donde estaba segura escondían la nave Farstar, a la que pudo finalmente ver con su propios ojos sin necesidad de utilizar telepáticamente ojos de los habitantes del planeta.

Bliss sabía que la nave solo obedecería o a Gaia o a Trevize. Si se hacía ayudar con Gaia, delataría inmediatamente su presencia, pero por otro lado si liberaba a Trevize de la sugestión hipnótica a la cual lo tenía controlado, eso significaría inevitablemente, que las emociones y pensamientos de Trevize se harían visibles para los habitantes del planeta y por lo tanto sabrían de manera inmediata que ellos estaban allí, frente a la nave. No tenía escapatoria, y la única solución era esa por lo que tendrían que ser muy rápidos para ingresar a la nave, ponerla en operación y marcharse inmediatamente de allí, antes de que les dé tiempo a los baleistanos de reaccionar. Lo único que faltaba por averiguar era si la nave estaba en buen estado y si no le habían hecho algo que evite su operación o control. Desafortunadamente la única manera de saberlo era probando.

Con toda la preocupación propia de la situación, Bliss procedió a liberar únicamente a Trevize quien asombrado por encontrarse frente a la nave sin recordar absolutamente nada de lo sucedido durante todo el tiempo que estuvo bajo la influencia de Bliss, tardó un poco en reaccionar. Bliss le pasó mentalmente el conocimiento de toda la situación y sobre todo de la urgencia en que se encontraban, cosa que fue inmediatamente captada por Trevize. Este, sin pérdida de tiempo, instruyó a la nave que abra su puerta y luego de eso todos ingresaron de manera inmediata en su interior. Bliss, al ver que la nave respondía a las órdenes de Trevize, se tranquilizó y liberó al resto de las personas quienes, al igual que Trevize, se asombraron al encontrarse en un lugar sin tener idea de cómo llegaron a aquel lugar.

-Ahora tenemos que marcharnos pronto. -le indicó Bliss a Trevize quien se sentaba en ese momento ante los controles de la nave.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. -respondió mientras manejaba ya los controles y la nave se elevaba sobre la obscuridad de la noche.

Luego de elevarse unos cientos de metros sobre la superficie del planeta, la nave se detuvo en su viaje y en lugar de avanzar empezó a descender hacia el mismo lugar de donde había despegado. Trevize, por más esfuerzo por controlar la nave, no lograba hacer valer su autoridad sobre ella y en lugar de la dócil nave que conocía, se encontraba frente a una rebelde criatura que se rehusaba a obedecer. Luego de luchar duramente con la nave, percibió detrás de ella una conciencia múltiple que la controlaba. Se dio cuenta que resultaría imposible controlarla y que, tal como sucediera en su incursión sobre la superficie del planeta tierra, la única que lograría retomar el control era Bliss.

-No puedo controlarla. -fue lo único que dijo.

No se necesitaron más palabras para que Bliss sepa que le dejaba en sus manos, o mejor dicho en su mente, la salvación de todos ellos. Ella, sabiendo que ya no tenía ninguna razón válida para esconder ante los habitantes de Baleista su condición de individuo múltiple, parte indivisible de un organismo mayor, parte de Gaia, se puso en contacto con su planeta y en un breve contacto mental le transmitió toda la información de lo acontecido hasta ese momento. Todo Gaia se unió en un solo poder para proteger y salvar a uno de sus individuos, e intentó tomar el control de la nave nuevamente. Al intentar hacerlo, Gaia se enfrentó con un poder nunca antes conocido, un ser múltiple de su misma naturaleza. Por primera vez en toda la historia del universo, dos entes de esa envergadura se conocían y se enfrentaban en una lucha. Por momentos durante el enfrentamiento la nave caía bajo el control de Gaia y se alejaba notoriamente del planeta, pero el control no perduraba y nuevamente Baleista tomaba el control de la nave haciéndola descender hacia la superficie. Mientras estos dos grandes poderes luchaban sin respiro, los pasajeros de la nave veían cómo la superficie de la ciudad se alejaba y se acercaba caprichosamente. La imagen que se veía a través de los monitores, no era acompañada con la natural fuerza inercial que debería sentirse ante tan irregular movimiento. Eso confundía los sentidos de todos los pasajeros, incluyendo a Trevize quien tenía mucha más experiencia de viaje en este tipo de naves gravíticas.

La lucha por el control de la nave se prolongó por un periodo que ya hacía desesperar a todos los que permanecían dentro de la nave, quienes ya no sabían qué sucedería con sus vidas. Solo Bliss mantenía una calma propia de una persona que está en trance. Pero su tranquilidad era aparente porque ella, al igual que todos los otros individuos que componían Gaia, se encontraban participando de la lucha. En esta lucha, el contacto entre estos dos grandes mega entes se tornó cada vez más estrecho, lo que permitió que algunos de los pensamientos que componían la gran mente de cada uno de los seres, fuera percibido por el otro ser. Baleista no pudo esconder que pretendían retenerlos en el planeta, ya sea con buenas maneras tal como hasta antes de ese momento lo habían hecho, o a la fuerza como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento. La lucha se prolongó tanto tiempo que los pensamientos siguieron fluyendo y Gaia logro descubrir que lo que pretendía Baleista de ellos, y en especial de Trevize, era utilizar su carga genética y utilizarlo como un semental que permita crear una nueva raza de robots humanos, seres híbridos mitad robot y mitad humano. Los niños que nacerían de esta unión, tendrían finalmente algo que siempre habían buscado y nunca habían logrado conseguir a pesar de tantos años de evolución, algo que por más investigación científica, por más avance tecnológico y biológico, por más años de evolución guiada, nunca podrían obtener; algo que se tiene o no se tiene, que no se puede conseguir por propia cuenta: un alma. Los pensamientos continuaron fluyendo y Bliss no pudo esconder su asombro ante lo que logró enterarse de este intercambio de ideas. Descubrir que Liliz estaba embarazada y que en su vientre cargaba el hijo de Trevize, le hizo comprender a Bliss-Gaia, el por qué de la lucha tan dura que estaban teniendo. Baleista ya había empezado a conocer el resultado de la unión genética con los humanos, cuando Liliz quedó embarazada. Ella, extrañamente y en contra de toda su construcción, en contra de todas las leyes de la robótica que controlaban firmemente la vida de todos los habitantes del planeta, empezó a tener libertad de pensamiento y acción, algo que solo los humanos podían tener, además de otras facultades hasta ahora desconocidas para ellos. Ese cambio de actitud se podría deber a una sola cosa, el niño que habitaba en su vientre le influía y le daba parte de su alma. Fue esta la razón, y no lo que Liliz sentía por Trevize, lo que la hizo cambiar tan radicalmente, haciéndole traicionar a su propio planeta, a su propia naturaleza. Baleista, conociendo ya con este pequeño ejemplo que se veía en Liliz lo que se podría conseguir con el niño que estaba creciendo, no se podía permitir perder todo esto con la huida de la Farstar. Con Trevize podría conseguir muchos más niños iguales al que cargaba Liliz, sería algo grandioso para el desarrollo de Baleista.

Gaia pudo, con este flujo de pensamientos, conocer finalmente la razón por la cual se desarrollaba tan colosal lucha de planetas. Debido a la gran distancia que los separaba del planeta Gaia, la fuerza que había tenido que emplear en su lucha era muy superior a la empleada por Baleista a una distancia infinitamente menor. Eso sumado con lo prolongado del combate hizo que poco a poco las fuerzas de Gaia se fueran debilitando. Gaia, consciente de esta situación, supo que no podría vencer si solo empleaba la fuerza mental para controlar la nave, y más bien tendría que utilizar su capacidad humana para poder vencer al planeta robot. Conociendo esta situación, Gaia decidió cambiar la estrategia empleada hasta ahora, liberando la nave al control de Baleista. La Farstar, controlada por un único ente, bajó suavemente hasta la superficie quedándose en esa posición y Baleista, considerándose vencedora de la lucha se mostró desafiante hacia Gaia. Esta, con la nueva estrategia psicológica en proceso, empezó a mostrarle las enormes ventajas del proyecto Galaxia, y el gran aporte que podría tener Baleista en el proceso de desarrollo del mismo. El proyecto Galaxia en el cual se unían como meta única todos los seres inteligentes de la galaxia entre los que estaban Gaia, la primera fundación, la segunda fundación y Daneel, podría ser también su meta. Gaia le hizo conocer las ideas de Daneel, el robot más perfecto de los desarrollados por Elijah Baley fundador de Baleista, en la que se expresaba la gran ventaja de integrar una naturaleza robótica en el desarrollo de Galaxia, elemento que hasta ese momento no se había podido encontrar, a excepción del propio Daneel que no viviría mucho tiempo. Baleista era, por lo tanto, el ingrediente que faltaba en este proceso, con el cual no solo sería mucho más grandioso, sino que haría mucho más rápido el lograr crear tan grandioso ser interestelar. De todas maneras Liliz ya tenía dentro de su vientre el alma humana que tanto necesitaban, y ese niño una vez nacido sería el encargado de propagar en todo el planeta, su naturaleza híbrida humana y robótica que tanto esperaban.

El efecto causado por este gran porvenir en el cual Baleista formaba parte importante del desarrollo, causó el efecto favorable calculado por Gaia. Bliss, consciente del plan que llevaba Gaia para permitirles salir del planeta, guió a Liliz hacia la puerta la cual se abrió de manera inmediata. Ella, sabiendo que no podría quedarse con Trevize, le lanzó una mirada de resignación y descendió de la nave. Ya afuera se encontraba su padre el alcalde, rodeado de un centenar de personas que los miraban sin rencor ni odio. Recibió a su hija abrazándola con un cariño que hacía muy difícil imaginar fuese originado por un robot, y que mostró que en realidad ya estaban muy cerca de ser tan humanos como ellos, más aun con el niño que nacería.

La puerta se cerró ocultando las lágrimas de Liliz de la vista de Trevize, quien sintió que en ese momento nuevamente recobraba el control de la Farstar. A través de los sensores de la nave, pudo ver a todas las personas que allí se encontraban, y vio que ya no había ánimos de lucha y que más bien los dejaban libres para emprender su viaje. El sentirse libre ya le quitaba la urgencia de despegar, pero sabía que quizá eso no duraría mucho tiempo y que tenía que salir lo más pronto posible. No entendía qué había pasado durante la lucha invisible, pero colosal, que se había desarrollado al rededor suyo. Pero la conclusión más lógica era que Gaia había logrado liberarlos a cambio de que dejen bajar a Liliz. Una vez con Liliz en la superficie, no se podría saber qué actitud tomaría Baleista hacia ellos, y por lo tanto lo mejor sería marcharse mientras se lo permitían. La Farstar se elevó lentamente ante la vista de los habitantes de la ciudad, casualmente al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la estrella que los iluminaba dando el nacimiento de un nuevo día. En realidad ese era un nuevo día en muchos sentidos, no solo lumínico. Era el nacimiento de un proyecto mucho más grande para Galaxia.

Gaia finalmente había encontrado un amigo, un compañero semejante a ella. Los que inicialmente fueron enemigos, ahora que se conocían tan estrechamente, conformaron una amistad muy grande y empezaron a conversar e intercambiar conocimientos y experiencias y sentimientos y sueños y muchas otras cosas que hasta ese momento no habían podido compartir en este hasta ahora solitario universo. La distancia que los separaba no era impedimento para poder mantener una conexión mental permanente, a través del cual se empezó a planificar el crecimiento del embrión de Galaxia. El poder que conseguía esta unión permitió tener la suficiente capacidad para poder conectarse poco tiempo después, con las mentes que conformaban el pequeño y poderoso grupo de consejeros de la segunda fundación. Con este tercer grupo de mentes desarrolladas, cada vez se sentía más cercano el nacimiento de Galaxia, cosa que fue muy satisfactorio para los tres.

La nave ya en poder de Trevize, viajaba girando al rededor del planeta mientras sus pasajeros permanecían mirándolo, quizá por última vez. Bliss mientras tanto, pensaba una y otra vez en su imposibilidad de aceptar que todos los viajes y experiencias que había tenido con Trevize, eran fruto de la casualidad. Había algo en él que escapaba a la comprensión incluso de Gaia, como si hubiese sido enviado por una consciencia mucho más elevada que ella. Lo mejor sería, se dijo, permanecer viajando con él mientras se pueda. De todas maneras ya se había acostumbrado a esa vida nómada. Trevize, luego de pocos minutos de permanecer mirando la superficie verde del planeta, indicó a la Farstar las coordenadas del salto hiper espacial que lo guiaría hacia las afueras del sistema planetario de Baleista. Tal como ocurriera en su último viaje cuando escapaba de la tierra, una vez más no tenía destino fijo hacia dónde dirigir la nave. Pero eso no preocupaba a Trevize, que sabía que el destino lo guiaría una vez más, hacia una aventura tan grandiosa como la que dejaba atrás. Lo único que entristecía un poco su semblante, era el recuerdo de Liliz y el pequeño niño, su hijo, que quedaba atrás. Quizá vuelva algún día, se dijo antes de lanzar la Farstar en un nuevo salto hiper espacial.

FIN


End file.
